¿ SE PUEDE VOLVER A AMAR?
by Saku-Narahy-Hime
Summary: Cuando dos amigas se quieren..y un vacio queda ¡Promete que los vas a cuidar y amar no los dejes solos! ... PROMETELO ..Ino no te vayas, lucha veras que te pondras bien! TE AMO SHIKAMARU ..La amistad es un Alma que habita en dos cuerpos un corazon que habita en dos almas.
1. La Noticia

**_Espero que les guste es fanfic, es el primero que escribo para otras personas, y para fanfiction. Es un Shikasaku, me gusta mucho esta pareja la adoro asi como también el nejisaku se que es fuera de lo usual pero es lo bueno de este mundo es hacer y deshacer._**

**_Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

**¿SE PUEDE VOLVER A AMAR?**

**By Saku-Narahy-Hime**

**Capitulo 1.-**

**_Motivación_**

Se encontraba una joven recargada en la ventana de se consultorio, faltaba poco para su descanso; mientras tanto pensaba en cuanto había cambiado su vida, y yambien la vida de sus compañeros del equipo 7, ya que ellos decidieron seguir el camino ANBU, mientras ella por el momento quiso seguir su carrera de medico y jonin, y no por eso había dejado sus entrenamientos al contrario había perfeccionado sus técnicas y también había aprendido otras.

Ella era reconocida por su exagerada fuerza y por ser un a excelente medico, sobre todo en antídotos para venenos y extracción de los mismos.

Casi no tenia tiempo para ella misma y mucho menos para una vida social ya que entre Misiones, el hospital y responsabilidades que le daba su Shishou, se le iba el tiempo; siempre andaba alegre y ayudando a cuanto le necesitara, ella conocía a todos y todos le hablaban siempre con una sonrisa.

Pero a sus 22 años todavía no tenía un prospecto para un novio o una pareja, es mas nunca se le había conocido a ninguno, siempre estaba sola, aunque no le faltaban las propuestas, ella no quería arriesgarse tanto en el amor.

Es cierto que salía con sus amigos los cuales siempre eran Ino o bien con sus compañeros de la Academia; lo malo es que ellos ya tenían a sus parejas….

Naruto ya llevaba 2 años de una relación seria con Hinata, mientras Ino estaba también con Shikamaru, y que decir de Lee aunque no lo podían creer era novio de Ten Ten, Sasuke era un picaflor nada serio pero siempre iba a acompañado de alguien, hasta Sai y Yamato tenían a alguien, menos ella.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que se estremeció cuándo la puerta se abre de golpe, junto con un chillido.

-¡Frentona!-

-No grites Cerda que no estoy en Suna – ya con su vena palpitando - ¿Qué quieres Ino cerda porque vienes asi gritando?, umm haber déjame adivinar es tu Shikamaru cierto?.

- Ash! para ti ya nada es sorpresa, pero si ¡ ME CASO ¡! Frente ¡ ME CASO ¡!, dando saltitos de felicidad.

-Kyaaaaa !, Felicidades Cerda – corrió a abrazarla y a unirse a sus saltos, ¡ que felicidad serás la señora de Nara ¡! ¿ para cuando es la boda? …..¿Como fue dime?... ¡Cuenta todo ¡!.

-¿Te acuerda que te dije que me invito a cenar ? (Sakura meneaba la cabeza en afirmación) y que andaba medio sospechoso…a pues terminando de cenar ahí en el Restaurant me pidió matrimonio sin mas ni mas, y mira que para que un vago como el hago eso ya es mucho, y pues dentro de dos meses ….¡ Nos casamos!.

-Dentro de dos meses nos casamos, Frentona…¡estoy tan feliz! Que creo que todavía no lo asimilo, que por cierto la que espero que si lo asimile es la pelos de paja (¿ ya sabrán a quien me refiero verdad?, no tengo nada en contra) .

Y así con esa emoción Ino le conto detalle a detalle los planes y preparativos para su boda..

**_Bueno después de leer mis capítulos como espectadora me di cuenta que tenia algunas pequeñas y grandes fallas, entonces decidí editarla para que este mejor, con ayuda claro esta, no quiero cambiar la esencia solo quero mejórala en cuanto entonación y faltas ortográficas._**

**_De verdad que me emociona que sea de su agrado, me doy por buen servida!_**

**_Gracias por su apoyo…._**

**_Saludos_**


	2. Una oportunidad

_**Ya traigo el otro capitulo prometo que será mas largo que el anterior, les esta gustando?**_

**Naruto no me pertenece**

**Capitulo 2**

**Una Oportunidad**

Dentro de dos meses nos casamos, estoy tan feliz creo que todavía no lo asimilo, la que espero que si lo asimile es la pelos de paja (¿ ya sabrán a quien me refiero verdad?, no tengo nada en contra) .

-Marquesota vamos a Celebrar arréglate, todos vamos a reunirnos vámonos ya es hora de tu salida y no acepto un no por respuesta, - _batiendo sus largas pestañas._

Cerda tu sabes que no soy muy amante de salir, además todos van con su pareja y yo pues … no , este….. estoy cansada _( mordiéndose el labio)_ y tu sabes que no me sienta bien el tomar mucho me pongo pesada je jej como que no soy yo _– rogando para que su amiga rubia no le insistiera -._

No Sakura no pongas pretextos siempre es lo mismo contigo ya pareces abuelita te vas a quedar solterona, así que vámonos directamente a mi casa ahí nos arreglamos. _No tubo tiempo de repelar porque fue arrastrada y se dio cuenta ya a medio camino, al llegar a la casa de Ino, ahí ella le presto ropa._

Hay no Ino Mira eso no va con migo, esta demasiado corto no y no -_jalándose el vestido – _

Ya pareces monja deja de quejarte, si sigues así ni con rifa te sacamos me dejo de llamar Ino Yamanaka si hoy no consigues galán, _levantando su puño arriba (mientras a Sakura le resbalaba la una gota de su sudor).Sakura se dejo hacer y deshacer ya que no tenia ganas de estar escuchando gritos y regaños de su amiga, por otra también tenia la esperanza de alguien se fijara en ella pues se sentía solo._

Cuando terminaron de arreglarse Sakura quedo satisfecha de como había quedado su vestido era sencillo color coral; pero no por eso era simple le resaltaba su esbelta figura y dejaba ver su bien formadas piernas, gracias a tanto entrenamiento, su maquillaje era sencillo al natural, pero enmarcaba sus facciones y resaltaba mas su verdes jades. Su cabello recogido en un moño alta dejando algunos mechones de cabello que caían accidentalmente, en pocas palabras toda estaba hermosa con un aire sexy.

Ino por su parte llevaba un vestido estraple color azul que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, y su cabello suelto con un prendedor le daba un toque sexy, pese que su maquillaje era discreto también resaltaba sus encantos.

Al llegar al bar ya estaban algunas parejas, saludaron y tomaron sus respectivos asientos Ino fue rápido con Shikamaru que ya la esperaba con una sonrisa de medio lado, también saludo a Sakura ya ellos habían establecido una fuerte amistad ya que tenían misiones juntas y también tenían estrategias para las misiones; y por no olvidemos a su rubia favorita como amigos de ambos, en el último tiempo, Shikamaru se había convertido en una de las personas más cercanas a ella. Cuando el Nara no tenía nada que hacer, o andar con Ino, solía treparse por el balcón de su casa y sentarse allí, Platicaban por horas, o mas bien el escuchaba ya que le daba flojera el platicar. Sakura le preguntó gran cantidad de veces por qué no iba con Ino en vez de quedarse allí en el balcón… Shikamaru le había respondido que tenia ganas de estar tranquilo y dormir por un rato cosa que con su novia no podía, asi que decidia ir un rato con ella pues se sentia comodo.

Ya en el Bar Pese a conocer a todos y le hacían platicas en el bar Sakura estaba incomoda, ya que todos estaban en parejas y por mas que buscaba compañía y buscaba con la mirad no encontraban alguien, tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos y jugando con el vaso en su mano que sintió una mirada profunda al voltear y buscar de donde provenía el dueño de la mirada, se topo no muy lejos de ahí unos ojos violetas casi grisáceos que la miraban profundamente, ella se sonrojo y miro por otra parte asiéndose tonta

-seras tonta Sakura porque te sonrojas- Gritaba su _Inner-_ no deja de mirarnos kyaaa se ve tan bueno el papacito- ya calleta a buena hora saliste además no nos mira so fue coincidencia _–replicaba Sakura- Inner _entonces porque viene para aca. Sakura al notar que se aproximaba empezó a morder su labio, pensando quizás y solo quizás nos haga platica – _hay pero que digo el no es de mucha platica es todo un cubo de hielo, si seré tonta –Inner tontísima aprovecha no es lo que querias es tu momento lo dejes pasar –_

Hola ¿me puedo sentar? – fue la pregunta que la saco de transe.

-Si Neji siéntate-

_**¿Qué pasara? **_

_**¿tendra su oportunidad para poder iniciar algo mas?**_

_**Espero les este gustando de verdad estoy nerviosa de escribir ya que no se si les esta gustando el trama o no. Y también espero sea entendible**_

_**Les mando besos y abrazos**_


	3. Dando Animos

_**Si lo se lo se estan un poco corto los otros capitulos quería ponerle mas pero de verdad que también tenia trabajo, entregar 20 cuentos para el cole, y la verdad ya se me estaba quemando el cerebro y si no los terminaba no tenia pase a examen pero en fin subo el próximo capitulo ya que no se hasta cuando podre subir el resto, ya que empiezan los exámenes pero aun así aquí esta la CONTI**_

**Naruto no me pertecece**

**Capitulo 3**

**Dando Animos**

Hola ¿me puedo sentar? – fue la pregunta que la saco de transe.

-Si Neji san siéntate-

_-Relajate Sakura no pasa nada solo esta ahí sentado a tu lado respira ya hasta se te olvido respirar- _es lo que le decía su Inner a Sakura.

Casi no hablaban mucho mas bien casi nada, solo poco sobre sus misiones el trabajo en le hospital, después de eso todo era silencio, ella volteaba a verlo de ves en cuando y de reojo hasta que escucho.

-¿ Que tanto me miras?- _Pregunto seco y de golpe._

Sakura se sonrojo levemente y no sabia que decir - Yo … etto…. Yo….. –_perfecto ahora dira que soy tartamuda y tonta; _no pensó que Neji notaria que se fijaba en el y la pusiera nerviosa –_Que vergüenza a hora ¿que digo?. – Pensó._

Una sonrisa se poso en los labios de su amiga la rubia que no perdía detalle desde que el Hyuga se sentó junto a ella, Shikamaru que no perdía detalle en lo que hacia su novia observo lo que la tenia entretenida, y vio el comportamiento de Sakura que cabe decir que le hacia gracia el comportamiento de ella pues el sabia lo penosa y conservadora que resultaba ser. Como buena amiga Yamanaka rompió la tensión carraspeando para que todos la tomaran en cuenta.

-Agradesco que todos estén aquí, para celebrar mi compromiso, je je bueno nuestro verdad Shikamaru

_Problemático – _fue lo que que se alcanzo a decir antes de que le lloviera un zape marca Ino, pero aun asi el mencionado mantuvo su cara de felicidad ya esta acostumbrado a los cariños de su novia.

Todos se rieron y les prestaban a tencion por lo tanto el nerviosismo de Sakura y la pregunta que le hizo Neji quedo en el olvido, y la platica se torno grupal en donde preguntas iban y venían; de como fue que se le declaro, que cuando fue que se decidio por Ino y no por Temari, poco a poco el ambiente era mas social y divertido entre chistes anécdotas, y las ocurrencias de Lee y Naruto que ya estaba pasaditos de copas, nada raro en ellos.

Poco a poco las parejas se fueron a la pista de baile mientras otras seguían platicando, Ino dejo un rato a Shikamaru y se acerco a Sakura para ver si la acompañaba al baño.

-Vamos frentona dime apoco ¡¿ no fue una buena idea que vinieras? Si ya se te pego el papacito de Neji ¿¡a que no!?.

-Si seras una cerda tu no cambias ¿Cómo piensas asi? Si tienes a Shikamaru no dejas de ser puerca y pervertida.

- NO soy Pervertida, pero tampoco soy ciega –pero cuenta ya ligaste?

Si seras -_rodando los ojos- _es muy serio casi ni platica le saco y no se como actuar, siento que del Hmp no lo saco.

Pues se tu misma se alegre, invítalo a bailar que se yo, muestra tus dotes (_acomodándose sus atributos de arriba, ya sabrán que verdad? ) jajaja que no son muchos verdad Sakura Chiannnnnn?. ( ya andaba un poco pasada de copas )._

No cambias, de veras que eres una cerda y doble ya que lo que tu le dices atributos a lo tuyo no es mas que grasa corporal.

-Bueno ya! Yo que te quería ayudar, al menos no tengo una mega frente que no sirve ni para pensar, vámonos que contigo no puedo, luego no digas que no te quiero ayudar _– poniendo cara de perrito regañado-._

Al salir del baño Ino se apresuró para arrastrar al Shikamaru a la pista de baile, así es a la pista de baile quien lo diría que el vago le gustaba bailar, pero con la novia tan movida que tenia no le quedaba mas opción.

Mientras Sakura se encaminaba lento para llegar a Neji, tenia en su cabeza un lio ya que para ella Neji era un enigma total y absoluto, es cierto que salían en misiones juntos y era su medico pero hasta ahí, no entendia como fue que llego a sentarse él junto a ella, además nunca habían cruzado ni una mirada ni una palabra que no fuera solo de trabajo, además que en parte ella decía que se parecía un poco al Uchija, en lo serio y en orgulloso, pero no por eso dejaba de ser guapo y educado; todo un caballero según Sakura. _– Dio un suspiro y se acerco por fin a él-._

_Al sentarse seguía pensando_ – A quien quieria engañar? Dudo que alguien como el se fije en mi si no fijo en Ten Ten que eran y son compañero de equipo por mucho tiempo yo que apenas y le cruzo palabra. – Pero manos a la obra debo de dejar lapena aun lado sino nunca podre - _ se dijo._

Miro a un punto en especial y se le salio el pensamiento " _Son una bonita pareja" _Neji miro lo que veía Sakura y asintió con la cabeza.

Realmento aprecio lo que has hecho por ellos- _dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto y a Hinata –_ y regreso la mirada al de los ojos Lavanda.

-¿ Que quieres decir? Pregunto Neji.

-Bueno se que has ayudado un poco a Naruto hablando con Hiashi-Sama, asi que gracias por hacer posible que mi mejor amigo casi hermano tenga lo que merece.

Neji nuevamente asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo lo que Sakura trataba de decir, hubo un silencio pero no era incomodo pero lo rompio Sakura.

-Etto … Neji San … he….. -_hay no estoy otra vez tartamudeando- _Te gustaría bailar un poco con migo, automáticamente el rostro se ella se puso rojo semáforo, jugando con sus dedos le daba un aire mas a Hinata; y es que de verdad Sakura tenia ganas de bailar y divertirse y mas de ver a las otras parejas pues de ver le dieron ganas, y aprovechando que ya estaban encarrilados en la conversación o mas bien en el monologo de Sakura que la pena se le había ido; pero cuando escucho la respuesta de Neji sintió que su corazón desacelero no estaba preparada para una respuesta asi.

_**Cual será la respuesta de Neji se animara a bailar, o de plano seguirá siendo seca con ella.**_

_**Agradezco mucho sus comentarios de verdad gracias me animan a seguir de hecho ya tengo el próximo capitulo los estoy subiendo ya que no se hasta cuando vuelva a actualizar estare ocupada.**_

_**Hey y se preguntaran como esta la cosa y como quedan juntos al final Sakura y Shikamaru , si ya se atravesó Neji e Ino se va casar porque de que habrá boda habrá boda.**_

_**Nos vemos en la próxima conti.**_

_**Atte yo.**_

_**Saku-Narahy-Hime.**_


	4. Ella es parte del Plan

_**Aquí les Traigo la conti Disfrútenla, ya que a partir de aquí verán las verdaderas intenciones de Neji**_

**Naruto no me Pertenece**

**Capitulo 4.-**

_**ELLA ES PARTE DEL PLAN**_

-¿Te gustaría bailar un poco con migo?, automáticamente el rostro se ella se puso rojo semáforo, jugando con sus dedos le daba un aire mas a Hinata; y es que de verdad Sakura tenia ganas de bailar y divertirse y mas de ver a las otras parejas pues de ver le dieron ganas, y aprovechando que ya estaban encarrilados en la conversación o mas bien en el monologo de Sakura que la pena se le había ido; pero cuando escucho la respuesta de Neji sintió que su corazón desacelero no estaba preparada para una respuesta asi.

-NO –_seca, tajante como solo él podría darla._

Sus ojos perdieron la chispa que había adquirido anteriormente - _¿ que podría yo esperar de una persona como él?, del Señor cubito de hielo._

Mientras tanto Neji se dio un golpe mental ya queno quería sonar asi, realmente no tenia intenciones de bailar no era de ese tipo de personas románticas, bastante estab haciendo de estar junto con ella y platicando en un lugar con mucha gente de por medio, asi que quizo corregir un poco su error, ya que un Hyuga no se equivoca.-_ o eso quería pensar el –_

-Sakura San, te gustaría ir a cenar todavía es tiempo para encontrar algo -_ nada- _Sakura San –_Silencio total- Neji ya un poo desesperado porque no era de los que repiten las cosas dos veces la nombro lo mas calmado posible _– **Haruno Sakura.**

Sakura dio un respingo – he _si decías-_ Tan metida estaba procesando la acterior respuesta de Neji que ni atención le puso a su proposición; Te preguntaba que si te gustaría ir a cenar _– y lo pensó un poco mejor lo que iba a decir- _ en ves de bailar, quieres ir a dar una vuelta y por ahí vemos si cenamos yo tengo hambre no se tu; _- dando una disque sonrisa de lado-._

-Kyaaaaa Kyaaaaaa ¡!, estoy escuchando lo que creo escuchar? – dijo su Inner -_¿ estas ahí? – _Pregunto Sakura, -_si ya escuche este bombón nos esta invitando a dar una vuelta es como una cita Kyaaaaa!, no te quedes con cara de mensa y arrójate a sus brazos dile que si ¡!reacciona!, antes de que se nos arrepienta._

Saliendo de su asombro Sakura contesto con la mayor seguridad posible, y es no es que estuviera insegura sino porque no se la creía, y tampoco es que se menospreciara como mujer pero vamos estaba tratando con Neji.

-Si me gustaría ir a dar una vuelta y si tengo un poco de hambre.

Así que sin mas se levantaron y haciendo le señas a los demás para despedirse, cosa que no paso desapercibido por un par de ojos azules que le alzaban el pulgar y una espléndida sonrisa Colgate, casi una rencarnación a Gai sensei hasta el Clint se escucho.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio hasta que percibieron un lugar abierto un pequeño pero reconfortarle puesto de ramen, al entrar Sakura tomo su silla, pero la retiro cuando la mano de Neji rozo con la de ella, sus rostros se pusieron un poco sonrojados mas el de Sakura que el de él, mientras Neji sacaba la silla para ella y se la acomodaba cuando ella empezó a sentarse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias Neji San.

- Neji, solo dime Neji, y no hay necesidad de agradecerme Sakura _–menciona el al momento que se sentaba a su lado. _

Ella se sentía como toda una princesa y el era todo un caballero, se preguntaba que como era posible que con todos esos detalles podía sentir un revoltijo en su estomago que si bien era cierto que tenia hambre pero con tanta mariposa ya no sabia ni que pensar. El resto de la noche paso tranquila entre pequeñas platicas y preguntas un poco mas personales; al Salir del Pequeño puesto se extremecio del ligero aire cuando golpeo se piel, Sakura dio un pekeño respingo cuando sintió sobre sus hombros un pequeño roce, levanto la vista para mirar a Neji.

-¿ Porque? Pregunto Sakura.

-Hace Frio-_ dijo Él_

Sakura sonrio y se arropo mas con la chaqueta, hasta cerro los ojos sintiendo la calidez que le brindaba la misma, pero todo lo bueno acaba y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba llegando a su casa, Seguia sintiendo el revoltijo en su estomago hasta las piernas un poco torpes, se empezó a quitar la chaqueta para entregársela cuando sintió una mano que agarro sus manos.

-Déjatela hace frio.

-Gracias-_ susurro ella._

-Bueno también es un pretexto para volverte a ver, - y con esa declaración Neji espero hasta que ella entro a su casa.

No lo podía creer era muy bello para ser real, ¿él quería volverla a ver? Y con ese sentimiento se fu a su cuarto, con el corazón en la boca, su Inner hacia el baile de la victoria.

Al llegar al complejo Hyuga, Neji sintió un a presencia y una voz que le hablabla.

-Te recuerdo que queda poco tiempo para que nos les des tus opciones al consejo, o el consejo tomara la decisión por ti.

-No se preocupe Hiashi Sama- _haciendo un a inclinación- _ya esta puesto en marcha la primera fase del plan, ya tengo alguien en mente, solo falta que ella caiga y pueda aceptar.

-De ser así necesito saber quien es para investigarla y ver si es la indicada si no ver otra opción .

-Haruno, Haruno Sakura _contesto Neji. _Ella es parte del Plan.

- La discípula de La Hokage _medito por un momento Hiashi- sama, _Solo Hazlo discretamente, que nadie se entere que la vas a cortejar, porque si ella no es la indicada , tendrás que dejarla después y para que nuestro clan no quede en mal, además que tu prometida no tiene que ser cualquiera.

-¿Sino se le ofrece algo mas Hiashi Sama?.

-No retírate, recuerda mañana temprano para tu entrenamiento,_ y con esto los dos desaparecieron para cada quien descansar._

_**Aca este capitulo y bien pareciera un Nejisaku pero al final todo dará un giro radical, tal vez me base un poco en ellos un poco pero es parte del plan de Neji no mio jajaja.**_

_**No me maten no estoy poniendo A Neji como malo o sin sentimientos pero esta tan desesperado porque le queda poco tiempo que tomara medidas .**_

_**Habrá momentos leves de Shikasaku pero como dije habrá boda con Ino no quiero adelantarles nada pero solo puedo decir que para que termine con Sakura habrá un un momentos tristes. Así que no coman ansias, no me quiero alargar mucho en la historia ya la tengo e borrador pero conforme vaya moldeándola, me cuesta un poco de trabajo ya que yo estoy acostumbrada mas a cuentos infantiles y narraciones infantiles, tanto así que tengo que entregar 20 cuentos para el lunes ya entregue 20 el viernes y haciendo los cuentos se me vino a la mente escribir un fanfic, nada que ver yo se pero me nació acepto tomatazos y consejos va.**_

_**Gracias por leerme!.**_


	5. Clan Haruno

_**Agradezco por las personas que están siguiendo la historia y sus comentarios, aquí les traigo la continuación, he de decir que entre mas avanzan los capítulos mas buena es la historia, bueno al menos para mi.**_

_**Espero la disfruten**_

**Capitulo 5.-**

_**EL CLAN HARUNO**_

¿Cómo me fui a meter en todo esto? _Se preguntaba una y otra vez, tanto así que no podía dormir ni siquiera estar serenado._

Oh si ya recordé ha! Yo y mi ambición por ser reconocido por la rama principal que no medí las consecuencias

_**Flashback:**_

Ya casi por terminar su entrenamiento se sintió un chakra conocido por el; así que ni se mosqueo.

-Nii San, necesito hablar contigo, espero no quitarte mucho de tu tiempo "_controlando un poco su nerviosismo ya que con su primo últimamente ya se llevaba mejor"._

-No Hinata Sama ¿En que puedo servirle? _– poniéndole la atención debida._

Como sabrás pronto se anunciara al próximo líder del clan -_Espero un poco para ver la reacción de Neji y ver que este asintiera con la cabeza – _pues bien yo lo rechace, ya que es la única forma de estar junto a Naruto, y librarme de un matrimonio a la fuerza, por lo tanto hable con Padre Hiashi Sama para darle mi opinión de que tu serias mejor opción que Yo y proponerte como líder ya que resalte tus cualidades, además de que yo ayudaría solo para el consejo, el acepto claro que con ciertas condiciones que luego sabrás.

No entiendo –_respondió Neji y su hermana en donde queda ella es mas directa que yo , yo soy de la rama secundario dudo que su Padre quiera así de fácil no cree?._

-No ella es muy joven e impulsiva todavía Padre no se quiere arriesgar, por eso vine a hablar contigo porque lo mas probable es que de hoy a mañana Padre hable contigo y el favor que quiero pedir es que acepte, claro que le pondrán una prueba y algunas preguntas, sé que tu estas capacitado no por eso eres un genio. Tal ves no sea tu deseo pero lo bueno de esto es que saldrás beneficiado y la rama secundaria será importante.

Además de como dije es la única manera de que yo pueda tener una relación estable y seria con Naruto.

-Esta bien acepto "_que puedo perder_ ".

_**Fin de Flashback**_

-Sueño y tranquilidad eso estoy perdiendo, aunque viéndolo bien sigo ganando de tomos modos llegar a ser Líder del Clan Hyuaga y pues la condición no están fea ya que es tener una Mujer, mañana doy el paso decisivo no esta mal viéndolo así; pero espero que ella acepte. Y así con esos pensamientos se quedo dormido.

Claro que para el matrimonio le dieron un plazo para encontrar a alguien digno que tuviera buenas cualidades, una mujer fuerte y segura no débil, y con ciertas habilidades, para que cuando engendrara hijos fueran dignos de seguir la tradición del Clan, y su línea de Sangre.

Él ya había pensado con quien daría el golpe por decirlo pero no tenia muchas opciones , ya que algunas ya tenían pareja y otras de plano el ni le llegaba a los talones, (según él señor perfecto) pero el día que fue al Bar para poderse despejar entre comillas vio a Sakura y sola, y guapa que no quiso pasar la oportunidad.

Al día siguiente una pelirrosa salió de su casa muy temprano camino hacia la oficina de su Hokage y madre ya que así la consideraba como una madre; estaba lista para su entrenamiento, como había salido con tiempo no tenía prisa, por lo tanto disfruta del canto de los pájaros y del frescor de amanecer y recordando de lo de anoche anterior con Neji; y administrando su tiempo mentalmente como lo tenia que distribuir. Al llegara a la oficina toco espero para escuchar el Adelante.

_-Ohayo Gozaimasu Shishio._

-Buenos días Sakura! ¿Lista para tu nuevo entrenamiento? _–Pregunto emocionada la godaime, observo a su casi hija y vio que también estaba emocionada, por lo tanto continuo con la explicación, _Sakura quiero prepararte, para que de aquí a 9 meses puedas alcanzar el Nivel AMBU y te conviertas en tal, y te perfecciones en medico ninja, una vez llegando a este nivel y logras llegar un poco mas lejos serás la Directora General y la Encargada del Hospital, durante la semana; y trabajaras como ambu en misiones los fines de semana o en las noches, en forma anónima para Konoha.

Sakura no Salía de su asombro y emoción

-Hai, si estoy dispuesta me esforzare mucho Shishio.

- El trabajo será duro y confidencial, ante los demás serás la misma Sakura, hasta que ya tengas el nivel completo y seguro podrás demostrar lo adquirido.

- Y puedo Preguntar por qué tan así, tan confidencial- _Pregunto Sakura._

-Porque en algunos pergaminos antiguos encontré información acerca de tus familiares y de tu clan, de el Clan Haruno, en donde explica que todos ustedes tienen un **Genkai Kekkai; **es decir que tienes una línea sucesora de sangre, tienes que aprender a activarlo y la función que va a tener, así como controlar otras técnicas de tu clan y la naturaleza del Chakra, pero como eres buena en ese tema del chakra no te costara trabajo.

-¿Alguna pregunta?_ Observaba la reacción d su alumna._

Sakura no lo podía creer ella siempre pensó que solo era un simple Kunoichi, cierto con algunas habilidades pero no con una línea de sangre.

-Necesito que leas estos pergaminos que son relacionados a tu clan y también investigues mas de ellos tu formación medica te va ayudar; trabajaras el primer mes 14 horas diarias entrenando y en el Hospital solo descansaras lo necesario, hasta que controles tu Genkai Kekkai, asi si sucesivamente, los demás meses sra tu resistencia ya hable con Gai Sensei el será el único que sabrá de ti, con migo trabajaras los ninjutso, jutso y tu control de tu naturaleza del chackra.

-Te quiero al 100% hay que explotar tu potencial, inteligencia, y fuerza, y sino tienes ninguna pregunta ya te puedes retirar a empezar tu entrenamiento o bueno en este caso tu investigación primero; llévate los pergaminos. Ha y repito no cuentes nada ni a tu mejor amiga, hasta no estar seguros de tus logros.

_**Hay este capitulo me dio dolor de cabeza, y no estoy segura si quedo bien asi como yo quería darle sentido a la historia, pero por fin aquí esta.**_

_**No se lo imaginaban verdad lo de Sakura su Clan pues se pondrá bueno todo esto , disculpen si no puedo expresar bien a la hora de escribir**_

_**Saludos desde México Veracruz**_

_**Espero sus reviews.**_


	6. Investiguemos Juntos

_**Naruto no me pertenece, **_

_**Aquí les traigo la conti saludos!**_

_**Anteriormente**_

-Te quiero al 100% hay que explotar tu potencial, inteligencia, y fuerza, y sino tienes ninguna pregunta ya te puedes retirar a empezar tu entrenamiento o bueno en este caso tu investigación primero; llévate los pergaminos. Ha y repito no cuentes nada ni a tu mejor amiga, hasta no estar seguros de tus logros.

**Capitulo 6.-**

_**INVESTIGUEMOS JUNTOS**_

Al salir de la oficina, se fue directo a su casa con la intención de investigar mas, llevaba los pergaminos y algunos libros para poder profundizar mas y conocer sus orígenes. Iba tan cargada que no se fijo contra que o mas buen contra quien choco .

-Haaaaa! Pero que demo… _fue su expresión que no termino de decir ya que sintió como unos fuertes brazos la sostenían para no caer; aunque todo lo demás se le rego por todos lados._

-Problemática mujer; ¿ que haces tan temprano y con tanta carga?, Solo de verte me da más flojera.

-Ha eres tu Shikamaru!, gracias por ayudar a no caerme y disculpa es que estoy distraída además de no ver bien por tanto libro _– regalándole una gran sonrisa , y recogiendo junto con Él lo tirado._

-Fui al Despacho de Tsunade-Shishio, para mi entrenamiento el cual se volvió en una investigación.

-Y por lo que veo una investigación muy grande _– ya que había visto algunos de los temas de los libros a la hora de recogerlos._

-Ni que lo digas, ahora entiendo porque quieres ser una nube jaja para evitarte la fatiga ¿cierto?, por cierto -¿Ya desayunaste?.

-No pero no tengo hambre – _aunque su estomago dijo lo contrario, y lo delato provocando un leve sonrojo casi nada._

Sakura al Oír la queja de el estomago de su amigo, le causo gracia así que sin mas se le llevo a su casa para tomar un desayuno. Mientras lo preparaba el desayuno; Shikmaru les dio una leve revisada a los libros, ya que tratándose de conocimiento y literatura pues si le gustaba aunque la flojera le ganara. Sakura se debatía en si contarle o no ya que sabia de antemano que era confidencial y mas que su casi madre le advirtió que no le dijera a su amiga, pero no menciono de los amigos, y es que pese que Naruto era su amigo y hermano era igual que Ino.

-Oye Shika-Kun?-_ Pregunto Sakura un poco Indecisa._

-Umm? -_Viéndola con ojos de vago._

-Te quiero contar algo de lo cual me entere hoy, es acerca de mi familia y sus orígenes; pero por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie, ya que Shishio me dijo que era confidencial, y si te lo cuento a ti es porque se que no eres chismoso además que de tanta emoción siento que debo de decírselo a alguien, me lo prometes?...

-_Asintió con su cabeza esperando que Sakura siguiera con su relato._

Y así fue como le conto todo, bueno casi todo ya que se brinco la parte de ser Ambu y trabajar de incognito y lo del hospital, en si le conto lo del Su clan y la Línea de sangre, y de su entrenamiento.

_-Interesante- fue lo que se escucho del Nara, y su cara tenia expresión de asombro aunque él era de las personas que no lo dejaba a notar solo con las personas de confianza o cuando algo de verdad le asombraba._

-Así que por fin la problematica flor de Konoha va a florecer quien lo diría _ ¡!._

-Que Gracioso Shikamaru, síguele así y dejare viuda a Ino cerda antes de tiempo.

-Que problemática eres!, relájate mujer es broma.

-Broma tu , ya! es como decir que no te gustan las nubes, o que no eres vago.

Después de un rato de bromas y pequeños golpes marca Sakura a su amigo, el quede de acuerdo con ella en ayudarle a investigar, pues el gusanito de la duda comenzó a crecer en él, y también se ofreció en reforzarle en entrenamientos de jutsos ya que por ser del Clan Nara manejaba perfectamente.

-Gracias por el desayuno estaba delicioso, pero me tengo que ir nos vemos después para ponernos de acuerdo y darte lo que encuentre.

Y con un Puf se fue, mientras tanto nuestra peli rosa salía que zumba al hospital ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde. Al llegar al Hospital les pidió a las enfermeras los informes y listas de pacientes y su agenda, así que parte de la mañana ya se le había ido en ir y venir, y en lo que se tomo en leve descanso en su oficina nunca se imagino lo que pasaría.

_**Si si ya se que esta corto pero lo compensare con el siguiente!**_

_**Gracias por los reviews y que bueno que les esta gustando ¡!**_

_**Saludos y cuídense bye.**_


	7. Se mi Novia

_**Aquí esta el otro, no pensé avanzar tan rápido, pero heme aquí creo que ahora si esta largo pero no quería córtalo de golpe hasta que Alguien se saliera con la suya, no me maten porfavor las que son fans de Neji ( que también yo me considero como tal), ya que aquí jugara un papel detonante para que Sakura se incline y esto sea un Shikasaku.**_

_**Aunque a Neji le va a quedar en claro la frase nosabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido.**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Enjoy…..**_

**Capitulo 7.-**

**SE MI NOVIA**

Sakura tomo en leve descanso en su oficina nunca, pero nunca se imagino lo que pasaría; una hora después de tanto papeleo en su despacho, y pudo escuchar desde afuera un sonoro Grito.

-FRENTONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_Ya Sakura se estaba preparando psicológicamente para lo que venia, ya que como siempre abrió la puerta su amiga rubia de golpe haciendo que hasta los papeles del escritorio salieran dispersados._

-Cerda ¡! Que no te enseñaron a tocar puertas, he!? a no me equivoque! Los puercos no tienes manos jajajajaja –_poniendo su sonrisa retorcida._

-Hay como eres Marquesota yo que vengo con toda la buena intención de platicar contigo y tu me agredes- _poniendo cara de cachorro regañado._

- ¿ vienes con la intención de platicar? o ¿ vienes con la intención de saber como me fue anoche?...

- Etto… ejem… Las dos cosas Saku, las dos cosas… ¿Pero dime como te fue? , No que no! Que pegue tuviste anoche, y que guardadito te lo tenias, hasta urgencia tuvieron de irse, de seguro se fueron rechinar la cama. – _lo dijo con ojitos picarones._

- Hay! Contigo no se puede ¡! , no sabes pensar en otra cosa, mas pervertida no puedes, además eres la cerda mas Puerca y dramática que he visto. Pero ven te invito un café y te cuento todo.

Y así se fueron a tomar un café y le con todo con lujo de detalles, desde que salieron del Bar hasta que llegaron a su casa.

-Hay Saku no lo puedo creer que suerte tienen las de frente grande!, kyaaaa que emoción!, gracias a mi ya ligaste, y no a cualquiera por Kami es Neji, ni Ten Ten logro lo que tu en una noche!.

-¿Y ya te vio? –_Pregunto Ino con emoción._

-No, todavía no, la verdad dudo que Vuelva a verme así como anoche… hay ya no se ni que pensar, siento mariposas en el estomago, pero no me quiero ilusionar, hace tiempo lo hice con Sasuke y termine mal parada, la verdad tengo miedo Ino.

-Mira Sakura si tu no te das esa oportunidad nunca sabrás, o alcanzaras tu felicidad; el amor siempre será un riesgo, el amor es darlo todo para conquistar juntos la felicidad. El amor es una promesa de amor eterno en la cual se lucha por hacer crecer ese sentimiento sin dudas ni temores. El amor es lo más hermoso que un ser humano puede sentir.

-Se que como ninjas debemos reprimir los sentimientos, pero también estamos en contacto con la muerte, nosotras escogimos ese camino, y por lo tanto hay que vivir la vida en su momento, se que después de Sasuke te dolió y te costo trabajo salir adelante yo fui testigo de eso; pero recuerda y tenlo siempre presente Sakura **se puede volver amar**. –_ todo esto lo decía con una mirada profunda de tal manera que quería transmitirle seguridad a su peli rosa Amiga._

_Hubo un rato de silencio, pero no era incomodo las dos estaban procesando Ino lo que dijo y sakura lo que escucho._

-Además Frente siempre contaras conmigo para todo, tienes mi hombro para llorar, y Yo llorare contigo como siempre, eres mi mejor amiga, casi hermana y tu dolor es mi dolor, aun que en algún tiempo nos peleábamos por una misma persona aprendimos a valorarnos.

Apenas acababa de decir eso…. Cuando sintió como ya tenia unos brazos encima, y oía poco apoco un peño sollozo.

Después de un rato que estuvieron así, se separaron y rieron juntas, recordando aquellos tiempos de adolescencia. Ambas se dieron una mirada de agradecimiento de las cuales ya estaban más que acostumbradas.

-Por cierto Frente hay algo que quiero decirte…. He …. Pero no se…. Podrías ir al rato a mi casa?..._ estaba un poco nervioso y sonrojada._

- Si Claro, bueno Puerca vámonos que todavía falta par salir y tengo que dejar unos documentos listos.

Después de una emotiva plática, se dirigieron a sus respectivos puestos, cuando pasado ya medio día tocaron su puerta, ya estaba terminado de arreglar los documentos para salir así que no miro hacia la puerta, por lo tanto solo ordeno a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta que entrara.

Pero cuando alzo la vista, su corazón casi se le sale por la boca, pues ahí estaba ni mas ni menos todo pulcro como siempre Neji, con un gran arreglo floral.

- Hola Sakura buenas tardes!, _-acercándose mas a Ella- _ten son para ti espero te gusten son cortadas de nuestro jardín, y como no se cual es tu favorita te traje todas estas.

- Etto…. Gra gracias Neji son hermosas…._ Se podría decir que competía a parecerse a Hinata por roja, tomo el ramo y lo contemplo por un momento hasta que su Inner hablo, Kyaaaaaaa vino a vernos no es un sueño, _- no claro que no es un sueño es real igual que las flores- _no te quedes ahí invítalo a comer o haz algooooo- si ya se no me grites._

- ¡Sabes es mi hora de salida!, si gustas vamos a comer, te invito a mi casa o si gustas vamos a algún lugar? O ¿ Que te apetece?... _mirando la reacción del joven, y es que se lo dijo tan rápido que no propuso si el comprendió del todo._

- Me parece bien me gustaría ir a tu casa a comer!..._ le brindo un intento de sonrisa, pero para una persona como Neji era suficiente, y parecía mas un a mueca._

- Vale solo deja me quito la bata – _ya cuando se había quitado la bata, volvió a tomar las flores para encaminarse a la salida. _

- Vámonos _– aseguro Sakura –_

- Noo!.._ – cosa que no paso por alto Ella; ya que lo dijo de un a forma muy arrebatada y un poco enojada, claro que rápido se repuso._

- He!? Disculpa No que? No nos vamos?...

- Quiero decir no te lleves las flores, déjalas aquí en el florero, ya que tu la mayor parte del tiempo aquí te la pasas en el hospital y para que decoren tu consultorio y lo alegren, así mañana que vengas al verlas pensaras en mi _– esto ultimo lo decía acercándose un poco a ella- (ufff, por poco ¡!de la que me salve). Pensó el joven._

Sakura al escuchar esto alzo un a ceja y de no entender en que parte de la conversación se perdió, no entendía porque en parte Él era detallista y a la siguiente arrebatado con ella, tan metida estaba en sus pensamiento que no vio cuando ya el Hyuga en dos zancadas había llegado a ella y sosteniéndole las manos comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Sabes Sakura?; realmente me interesas, y quiero conocerte mejor dame esa oportunidad, de poder cortejarte _– (es ahora o nunca) –pensaba el joven del ojos violáceos._

- ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA SAKURA?.

- ¿Qué? … ¿Qué Que…?! Kyaaaaaa _– Inner escuchaste! eso, novia! Seremos su novia, no es mentira de seguro estoy soñando; (si ya te escuche no estoy sorda, y no! no creo que estemos soñando.. demo… pellízcate a ver si es real esto kyaaaaaaaaa). -Cálmate Sakura…. Respira por Kami contéstale dile que si! no seas lenta si no le dices tu se lo digo yo); -Como se lo vas a decir tu Inner si ni _siquiera_ te pueden ver, pero hay algo que no me cuadra._

Y mientras Sakura tenía su pelea mental, tenia tantos gestos que al Hyuga le pareció graciosa esa faceta de Sakura ya que no la conocía, pero con la poca paciencia corto la inspiración de Sakura.

-Y bien serás mi novia o no? – _dicho así por el parecía mas una orden que una pregunta –_

Recuperándose de la impresión, Sakura lo miro a los ojos, le pregunto lo que no le cuadraba.

-¿Y que tiene que ver las flores con la pregunta? _Poniendo sus dos cejas juntas._

Esa pregunta descoloco a Neji un poco no se la esperaba pero aun así se las quizá jugar ya que mas le daba, lo que podía ganar era un no por respuesta, cosa que le dolería a su orgullo de hombre, pero a estas alturas ya andaba desesperado, porque lo estaban presionando.

-Veras Sakura, como te dije ¡realmente me gustas y mucho! _( cosa que apenas sintió y se fijo ayer en la anoche); _y realmente me interesas mas que una amiga _( por la presión del consejo)… Aquí venia el pero…._

-Solo que si somos novios _–Pensó un poco en decir las palabras para que no sonaran tan frías y ella pudiera creerle – _Sera nuestro secreto, ya que primero quiero preparar el terreno con Hiashi Sama y sobre todo con el consejo, ya que ellos son un problemáticos, y no quiero que te hagan daño, y para evitar chismes; _( en parte era verdad, pero era mas para conveniencia de Neji que para ella)._

Eso desconcertó a Sakura y la emoción que empezaba a sentir se volvió opresión y molestia… - Demo… Neji pero ¿como nos comportariamos en público, o frente a nuestros amigos?, -_Para Sakura eso no tenia lógica._

-Normal Sakura Nos comportaremos Normal Como los amigos que somos en público y ya con nuestros amigos de confianza… _Ahí también midió las palabras que tenia que decir….. _También como amigos solo que dejaríamos entre ver que te estoy pretendiendo para que cuando seas mi novia oficial no les caiga de sorpresa.

-Es mas que te parece si para celebrar que eres mi novia hoy en la noche vamos a cenar a un Restaurant que esta a las afueras Konoha esta agradable y es discreto, para estar tu y yo solos..-_y mientras decía esto seductoramente acorto la distancia hasta que dar cerca y susurrarle….. al oído._

-Anoche te veías encantadoramente hermosa! Me gustas mucho, se mi Novia.

Sakura no sabia que responder estaba en Shock su pecho subía y bajaba y que decir del tono de su rostro se perdía junto con el color de su cabello, si no fuera porque Neji ya la tenia abrazada se hubiera dado el sopapo de su vida.

Al mirar hacia arriba se topo con una mirada Violácea profunda, y no se pudo resistir, así que asintió con la cabeza, diciendo también –_Acepto_- en un susurro.

Más no sabia que esa palabra con tan solo 6 letras le traerá el dolor mas grande… Pero también encontraría su felicidad y su verdadero amor!...

_**Hay creo que fue el Capitulo mas largo que he hecho, demore en como poder acomodar mis ideas, y la verdad después de leerlo varias veces pues ya decidí subirlo.**_

_**Que les pareció les esta gustando**_

_**Reviews por fis!**_


	8. Entrenamiento

_**Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo aqui en este capitulo ire poniendo los adelantos de los entrenamiento y las tecnicas que Sakura ira adquiriendo asi que a disfrutar la lectura.**_

_**Naruto no me Pertenece**_

* * *

**Capitulo 8.-**

**ENTRENAMIENTO **

Anteriormente:  
- ¿Se mi novia Sakura?

_- Acepto_- lo dijo en un susurro.

Más no sabia que esa palabra con tan solo 6 letras le traerá el dolor mas grande… Pero también encontraría su felicidad y su verdadero amor!...

* * *

Asi que sinmas salieron del consultoria dejando las flores, para que nadie las vieran y sospecharan de algo, y se fueron directo a la csa de Sakura, en donde prepararon juntos la comida, y en cierto modo el se comporto cariñoso y atento, todo un caballero, cosa que ella se sentia soñada, comieron y una ves que terminaron cada quien se fue por su lado Neji a entrenar y ella a casa de Ino.

Una vez en casa de Ino toco la puerta y esta le abrio y entro, y como buenas amigas amigas que eran le comenzaron a platicar cosas triviales pero su rubia hiperctiva noto algo en Sakura

- Pero Frentona que te pasa? ¿ que tienes? no es para que tengas esa cara parece que en ves de estar feliz estas como de luto! Cuentame somos amigas A que no?.

- Si lo se cerda solo que no se si ocntarte o no ..._dando un pequeño suspiro... _pero te lo voy a cntar ya que necesito tu punto de vista, solo que porfavor no vayas a gritar y andar de chismosa que ya te conozco.

- Yo chismosa me ofendes frentona sere gritona chillona, pero no soy chismosa, porque siempre me tratas asi, yo que te ayudo y te quiero mucho _- ahora si ya se le salian las lagrimas a moco tendido-_

_- _No te pongas asi _- ya con la gotita en su cabeza- _parecieras que estas en tus dias, Oye ino cerda estas muy sencible, cada dia que te pasa ?

- Si frente de eso quiero hablar con tigo por eso te dije que vinieras pues veras... etto... yo.. estoyembarzada._ -Lo solto de un tiron._

Silencio total

-Voy a aser tia Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, Kawai! Puerca Ahora entiendo porque estas mas cerda gorda de los normal y tan sencible **FELICIDADES **-_ dandole mucho abrazos- _demo.. ¿ya lo sabe Shikamaru?.

- No no lo sabe todavia apenas se lo voy a de cir no se como lo vaya a tomar anda extrsado por lo de la boda y las misiones que tiene, ya falta poco y ... OYE no estoy gorda... si apenas tengo como 3 meses haciendo mis cuentas y atrasos, pero mañana quiero que me revises y un a ves que me conformes el tiempo se lo digo, hay que emocioon no lo puedo creer!...

- si mañana te reviso, _- Depronto volvio otra ves a su cara de antes._

-Bueno ahora si Marquesota dime que es lo que te traes he! prometono grita mucho vale!

- Neji es mi novio.

Mas silencio...

- Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Novios?, Oye Frentona que gusraddito te lo tenias, te la rifastes, si esta como quiere el mangaso ... demo... porque yo soy la unica que estoy celebrando y tu tienes cara de no estar tan feliz?.

Sakura le conto todo con lujo de detalle, desde que le llevo las flores, la propuesta, le conto absolutamente todo, hasta con lujo de detalle.

- Y bien que opinas Cerda es extraño no?

- Mira pues viendolo de El puento de vista de el tal vez tenga razon y quiere protegerte, ya sabes como son los del clan Hyuga tienen tradiciones y costumbres muy arraigadas y son estrictos, y quiere prepara el terreno, quien quita y te vuelves en la proxima señora Hyuaga, ademas es tan serio que dudo mucho que quiera jugar con tigo, no le hemos conocido alguna novia dentro de la aldea.

- Eses es el punto Ino, que yo tambien pasaria desapercibida para la gente como su novia no cress? y mientras todos ustedes salgan en un a cita abrazados y juntos nosotros tenmos que finjir que solo somos amigos y para estar juntos tendremos que ir a lugarres queno se ni que pensar.

- Y si es solo para pasar el rato y luego me dice gracias y me deja. _comento Sakura._

_-  
_Ya te lo dije Sakura solo vive tu momento , date la oportunidad, y si no te gusta ocmo te trata tu terminalo, que puede pasar.

Y asi siguieron hablando jhasta que llego la hora de que tenia que or a su cena con su " novio", se fue as ucasa y se arregle; la velada fue bonit hasta podria decirse Romantica, eso si lejos de personas conocidas, y ya de regreso caminaron por lugares no tan transitados o conocidos, a la hora de despedirse Neji se acerco a darle un beso, pero peso que era el primer beso de Sakura y si le romovio un poco el estomago, lo sintio unpoco frio y distante.

Pasaba el tiempo entre investigaciones junto con Shikamaru, y entrenamiento que eso los ayudo mas a reforzar su lazo de amigos; Sakura pasó los siguientes 9 meses de entrenamiento extenso. En el primer mes que trabajaba 14 horas al día sólo parando para descansar y comer sólo para perfeccionar su kekkai Genkai. Su formación médica ayudó con esto, con lo que ella era capaz de descubrir plenamente la complejidad y las capacidades de su doujutsu en un solo día. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era enviar un zarcillo de chakra a través de las vías nerviosas que llegan a su técnica ya activava su linea de sangre es decir le pasaba algo parecido al Clan hyuga con sus ojos activado.

_**Flashback**_

En un tarde llego Shikamaru a la casa de Sakura ella mientras tanto ya habia encontrado cosas interesantes en lospergaminos y algunos libros, El tambien le informo lo que encontro, y fue ahi cuando vieron como podia activar su kekkai Genkai, solo tenia que enviar Chakra atravez de sus vias nerviosas, la primera ves que lo hizo se dieron el sus mas grande.

- Voy a intentarlo Shika kun, tu te fijas si hay un cambio y yo te digo que siento listo a la de tres 1... 2... y 3... asi fue como mando su chackra y se activo cambiando el tono de sus ojos a unos color verdes grisaceos y en lo que lo tenia activado pudo ver en fraciones de segundos que Skikamaru se acercaba a ella para verla mejor , pero tambien vio que por venir embobado se tropezo con una silla llevandosela con ella y fueron a dar al suelo.

Shikamaru estaba al pendiente de la cuenta de ella y justo cuando conto tres puedo ver como los ojos de su Pelirosa (ejem bueno todavia no lo es) le cambiaban de color jade a verde grisaceo. Todo paso tan rapido que cuando Ya sakura habia dejado de activalo paso lo que sakura vio.

-"¿Qué significa eso ... oh", _dijo cuando vio Shikamaru al otro ninja cambiar los ojos; ¿_Cuando ocurrió esto y qué es lo que hacen?" -_preguntó sorprendido y curioso ahora, y acercandose a Sakura._

_- _Noooo, ! shikamaru no te acerques que nos vamos a cae... no termino no la frase porque, el ya habia tropezado diciendo un chorro de maldiciones y su tipico problematico perdio el equilibrio y de paso se la llevo a sakura junto con él terminando en el suelo.

_**fin de flashback**_

Fue ahi cuando descubrieron La ventaja de línea de sangre sobre los demás lineas por herencia y es Sakua era capaz de ver en el futuro, al menos 10 segundos para cosas cortas y para algo de mayor magnitud podia dedicarser un día en el entero para el futuro.

Sakura trabajado mucho para perfeccionarlo eso fue lo que hizo en un mes, hasta que quedó satisfecho con el resultado. Durante ese mes, ella también decidió trabajar en su resistencia deficiente, durante ese mes, ella también decidió trabajar en su resistencia deficiente, por lo que empezó a entrenar con gai Sensei y la ponia a correr vueltas en torno a múltiples lugares y horas por Konoha cada mañana antes de que la gente se levantara, es decir a las 4:00 a.m.

Pero no se la puso facil ya que cada dia le ponia un peso adicional en sus piernas para que ella pudiera tener resistencia, algo parecido a Lee.

El segundo mes de la kunoichi trabajado en ninjutsu, ayudada por Shikamuro por las tardes y en las mañanas con su casi madre fortaleciendo asi su estilo de lucha para que no fuera más débil. Ella decidió trabajar en sigillosamente con jutsus, así como obtener un repertorio sobre todos sus jutsus. Por suerte para ella, su límite de línea de sangre nueva y control de chakra de su naturaleza, y su buena memoria; le permitió ser capaz de dominar Ninjutsus a la primera o segunda vez Otro aspecto que se ha mejorado era su velocidad y la velocidad a la que se podía formar las combinaciones de sellos de la mano. segui con Gai Sensei trabajando para fortalecer su energía física y espiritual. Ella aprendió más de un centenar de nuevos jutsus ese mes.

No se comparaban a la de su ex sensei, el ninja copia, ya que no tenía el sharingan, pero la ventaja de ella era su inteligencia y su buena memoria; Algunos de los jutsu eran lo suficientemente potente como para matar sus oponente si el jutsu simplemente tocaba la piel de la personas.

Entre entrenar con Shikamaro, ayudar a Ino con los prepartivos, el embarazo de la rubia, el hospital y su novio sentia que se iiba a volver loca, y casi ni tiempo tenia para ella misma.Y en cuanto a su relacion al principio fue miel sobre ojuelas, pero Neji tambien estaba presionado por el consejo por lo tanto estaba cada vez de mal humor y se empezaba a descargar con Sakura, tanto asi que una noche discutieron.

- Neji porque me traes aqui, no me gusta ya lo sabes_ - poniendo cara de irritacion._

- Mira Sakura tu tambien ya lo sabes del porque estamos aqui; es la unica manera de vernos por un rato sin que nadie moleste, o nos vea.

Y es que en los dos meses que ya llevavan juntos ella veia con envidea a las demas parejas acarameladas y juntas en la calle y ella solo se conformaba con un amirada de él de ves en cuando o cuando salian con sus compañeros pues platicas, y leves roces con sus manos pero hasta ahi, si queria besos o al go mas se tenian que apartar a lugares menos transitados, y ella ya estaba cansada no queria seguir asi, sentia la misma duda que le rondaba, pero cuando estaba sola con el y se portaba "cariñosamente" mandaba todo al diablo y se dejaba llevar.

Ese dia en especial no se aguanto y le reclamo, solo que no se espero la reaccion del Hyuga.

- Sabes Sakura mi paciencia tiene un limite y tu ya la acabastes, no sabes el esfuerzo que hago por estar contigo, y lo dificl que es soportarte -_ya que para el y para el resto ella segui siendo la misma debil y un poco llorona, pero no se dio cuenta hasta que grado dijo lo que pensaba en ese momento hasta que vio como se le aguaron los ojos a " novia"._

_(Eso dolia, algo senti dentro de mi, que se rompio); -_ Pues para que lo sepas yo no fui la que te roa a ti para ser tu novia, si no mas recuerdo fuites tu si esa es tu pensamiento hasta aqui termina todo y gracias por tu tiempo! _estaba tan enojada y tan dolida que se separo tan abruptamente de Neji que hasta aya lo mando con la fuerza terrible que se carga, de tal manera que atudio a su novio y no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando lo hizo ya Sakura habia desaparecido._

_** creen que pase con Ellos sera que Sakura siga aguantando, terminara todo hasta aqui,**_

_**espero les guste. **_

_**saludos.**_


	9. ¿ Como saber cuando Te Aman ?

_**Disfruten, la lectura!**_

**Capitulo 9.-**

_**¿ CMO SABER CUANDO TE AMAN?**_

-Sabes Sakura mi paciencia tiene un limite y tu ya la acabaste, no sabes el esfuerzo que hago por estar contigo, y lo difícil que es

-Si esa es tu pensamiento hasta aquí termina todo y gracias por tu tiempo!

No lo podía creer como fue que acabo tan rápido todo si estaban bien, (según ella), todavía recordaba esas palabras, que retumbaban una y otra vez; que no se fijo que llego a su casa, y tampoco tuvo noción del tiempo que se aventó a su cama y lloro hasta que se durmió.

Despertó cuando ya el sol se había ocultado completamente, estaba tan metida en lo que había sucedido con Neji que no escuchó tres golpes en su ventana, hasta que por segunda vez pudo escucharlos mejor; se dio cuenta que venían de su balcón, por lo tanto solo una persona hacia eso en su casa por la noche.

Lo dejo pasar, no sin antes el Nara mandarle una mirada significativa ya que la encontró con los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados, la pelirosa se le quedo viendo y pregunto con sarcasmo.

-¿ Que nunca has visto a la gente llorar? _Haciéndole una seña para que pasara, de hecho ya no se acordaba que EL iba a ir ya que faltaban 3 días para que el Nara se casara y como ya no iba a poder visitarla así mas seguido o tal ves nunca mas decidió ir a verlar tal vez y solo tal vez por ultima vez._

_-¿Y bien?-cuestionó el Nara, ya sentado en su cama._

_Se encogió ligeramente, ¿a qué se refería? ¿Porque la había encontrado con ese aspecto tan deplorable?._

-¿Qué tanto tienes para decirme?-_bufó, _Y no quiero una negación como respuesta porque te conozco muy bien Sakura se que algo te pasa; la _invito a sentarse a su lado dando unas palmaditas a la cama._

- No se por donde empezar, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?_- Pregunto._ Es algo complicado.

- No me interesa que tan estúpidamente sea complicado quiero que me lo cuentes todo; no seas problemática Sakura tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Hace mucho que no hablamos, independiente de los entrenamientos y sospecho que muchas cosas te suceden, ¿verdad?.

Ya con un suspiro cansado comenzó a relatarle lo de Neji desde el Bar, como le llevo flores; como se convirtieron en novios a escondidas, claro brincándose de las cosas bochornosas, como los besos y las caricias.

EL Nara estaba que le llevaba el tren por así decirlo no sabia porque le daba un coraje enorme por como le había propuesto todo, no era el hecho de que haya sido su novio, no eso no (todavía no), si que todo tenia que ser a media luz, ya que para Shikamaru el amor debería ser limpio y transparente tanto para la pareja como ante los demás, tal vez no andarse besando y abrazando en publico mucho y mucho; pero si darle un lugar a la mujer.

- Y ¿Qué sucedió hoy con Neji?¿Por qué no estas llorando precisamente por lo que me estas contando o si?

-Hoy discutí con el por el hecho que me llevo a un lugar muy alejado de la gente, y simplemente no me gusta.

- Solo porque te llevo a un lugar que no te gusta, discutieron? –_entre cerro los ojos analizándola así, ya que para el eso no era motivo de una pelea amenos que!; y fue ahí donde abrió los ojos de golpe. Le costaba formular la pregunta pero ya estaba a media plática así que no le quede de otra forma._

- Sakura! _Y espero que ella lo mirara- _¿El alguna vez se a pasado contigo?, ha hecho algo que no te guste, se…. Ha…_ (trago gordo)….. _Insinuado a tener relaciones contigo.

Sakura se puso de todos los colores posibles y desvió la mirada ala pared, no sabia si contarle ese punto ya que ni a su rubia amiga le había contado algo tan intimo, y no sabia si al Nara por ser varón tendría que contárselo, pero el era su a migo.

-Si!- _Lo dijo en un susurro , y ya comenzando a salir de nuevo las lagrimas._

Al ver eso Shikamaru supuso donde estaba el problema y se animo a preguntar no sin antes tomarle la cara y voltearla para que lo viera.

- ¿Y lo logro? Fue la pregunta directa del Nara_ (no supo porque aquello le quemaba el estomago)._

-No! Esas eran siempre nuestras discusiones, pero yo no me sentía cómoda ya que desde que empecé con el siempre sentí que solo era para un rato; pero luego había momentos en los que me hacia pensar que no era así y hoy que me llevo al Motel, no me lo propuso que lo hiciéramos pero ya sabia porque íbamos ahí, Siempre era lo mismo, pero de simples caricias no pasaba , no lo dejaba que avanzara a mas, y por eso el se enojaba y lo cariñoso se le esfumaba.

Aquello relajo sobremanera a Shikamaru, no supo ni porque hasta soltó todo el aire contenido y se permitió abrazarla ya que ya esta llorando nuevamente, así que la acaricio la cabeza y le frotaba la espalda para darle confort.

Ya cuando se calmo el Nara volvió ha hablar, -_ como se ve que estoy atrasado, pese a que hemos estado entrenando no sabia de tu situación._

-¿Lo amas? Pregunto Shikamaru.

-Lo quiero! _Contesto Sakura._

-Tsk, no te pregunte que si lo quieres, de querer se quieren a muchas personas; me quieres a mi no? _Lo dijo con orgullo. _

-Te pregunte ¿ que si lo amas? Son dos cosas muy diferentes Sakura.

- Umm .. Si… no… no se!…. Ya estoy confundida, tal vez si el hubiera hecho las cosas mas fáciles y claras tal vez estuviera segura.

-El ¿ te ama?,_ la observo para ver cual era su reacción y analizarla._

-No lo se, no soy buena para darme cuanta cuando una persona me ama, soy la muestra viviente, primero con Sasuke, y luego con Neji así que no se. ¿ Como puedo saber cuando una persona te ama Shikamaru?.

_El le sonrió con cariño y le contesto: el_ verdadero amor es incondicional, ese amor, en que no se le pide nada a cambio; Ese amor, en el cual tú sientes que eres correspondido, o que sientes la necesidad de estarlo, y de estar ahí, a un lado de la persona que quieres. Pero cuando no eres correspondido empiezas a sufrir, porque no se te hace justo que no seas correspondido a ese amor, pero existen señales, que tu puedes saber y entender, para tomar una decisión.

-Y ¿como saber si la persona que está contigo te ama?, o sea costumbre, o porque no le ha quedado otra mejor opción que resignarse, o conformarse? _Pregunto Sakura, ya un poco mas calmada._

- Veras Sakura cuando la gente se resigna, o se conforma, empieza a agredir, porque no sabe lo que quiere, porque ha elegido la zona de confort, para no batallar, y no entrar en conflictos mentales, o simplemente no le guste batallar, y por tal motivo esa situación incómoda trasgrede su energía, su personalidad, y está a disgusto con su vida misma.

Sakura se le quedo mirando nunca pensé que fuera tan profundo, y se alegró por su amiga Ino pero a la ves le dio un poco de envidia claro de la buena.

-Ooww Shika kun nunca pensé que fueras romántico. _Le brindo una sonrisa._

-No me considero tal _–alzando sus hombros, _solo digo lo que siento. Hey y no te burles de mi! Flor Problemática.

AL poco rato la tensión se disipo, pero las palabras de su amigo la dejaron pensado, luego la platica torno a muchos temas, entre bromas, las horas transcurrieron. Sus conversaciones con el Nara solían ser largas, y relajantes; tal vez porque él era paciente y daba confianza y sobre todo le daba todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar.

Para Shikamaru era divertido escucharla y querer resolver los problemas de su peli rosa a miga, porque para el, Ella era su asunto no sabia porque, tal ves porque era mas sensible que su propia novia, no por eso no también ayudaba a Ino, pero Ino siempre era terca y sacaba conclusiones apresuradas. La vida para Shikamaru era sencilla, por lo tanto quería que la vida de la gente que amaba también lo fuera; Aquello era muy común de él. Y ella agradecía que a fin de cuentas le ayudaba los consejos del Nara.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya estaban recostados en la cama y entre platicas y uno que otro bosteza, Sakura se fue calmando por la seguridad que el le brindaba, y antes de quedar dormida recordó como Ino le ofrecía su hombro para llorar cuando con el que realmente lloraba al final de cuentas era con su amigo Shikamaru, tal ves y solo tal ves algún dia encontraría a alguien así para poder amar.

Cuando Shikamaru volteo para hacer otro comentario se encontró con una Sakura profundamente dormida, y su pecho subía y bajaba relajadamente, y la boca entre abierta dándole un toque tierno, contando que las mejillas las tenia arreboladas de tanto llorar_, _así que sonrió de lado y se dispuso también en perderse en el mundo de los sueños y soñar que era un a nube, no sin antes acomodarle un mechón de pelo a su amiga y darle un beso en la frente y taparla con la cobija de la cama.

Tal vez y solo Tal ves el seria su ángel guardián por esta noche y los días que le quedaran de vida!, Ya que aparte de Ino; Sakura era alguien importante en su vida. Y con ese sentimiento quedo dormido acercándose un poco mas a su amiga.

Mas no sabían que desde afuera unos ojos Violáceo oscuros por celos y coraje estaban viendo esa escena, cuando Su novia infinidad de veces se negó a dormir con Él; mas el no sabia que lo que había entre ellos dos era eso limpio y transparente que el Nara menciono.

_**Por fin lo acaba, estaba también yo emocionada junto con Sakura, yo también quiero alguien asi!, y para los que piensan que como pueden haber amigos que se comportan con sus amiga teniendo novias, si los hay y son amistades sinceras.**_

_**Espero les guste ya que partir de aquí empiezan celos, peleas y batallas.**_

_**Besitos …..**_


	10. Una boda y nuevos Ninjas

_**Listo a disfrutar**_

**Capitulo 10.-**

**UNA BODA Y NUEVOS NINJAS**

Unos ojos Violáceo oscuros por celos y coraje estaban viendo esa escena, durmiendo Su novia con el Vago de Shikamaru cuando ella infinidad de veces se negó a dormir con Él.

Después que reacciono del mega empujón que le dio Sakura se dio un golpe mental, por lo que había dicho, dando se cuenta por primera vez del error que había cometido, y con ese pensamiento se fue a su Recinto, encontrándose con su tío y el consejo, Avisándoles que ya habían investigado a Haruno Sakura, y decidieron que ella no era la indicada, ya que su clan era muy simple,( todavía no sabían la verdad De su Clan); pero que si el veía cualidades, para se La próxima señora Hyuga y cargar con las responsabilidades del clan sin a avergonzarlos pues adelante, le daban su consentimiento.

Pero también le hicieron saber que tenia que cortejar a otra Ninja de la aldea de la Lluvia, para fortalecer las relaciones con los señores feudales; por lo tanto dentro de 3 dias llegaría dicha joven ya que estaría de intercambio para entrenar en Konoha y se hospedaría con ellos, el tiempo necesario hasta que decidiera si se casaba con ella, solo que con ella si tenia que ser la relación abierta y si esconderse.

En pocas palabras o era ella o Sakura; y con esos pensamientos volvió a Salir para componer la relación con Sakura, pues no supo en que momento se estaba encariñando con ella; mas no se esperaba ver la imagen que captaron esos ojos color violetas casi grisis fata de pupila ver dormida a Sakura con el Nara, Neji pensé que Sakura se habia entregado al Nara; le dio tanto coraje que en ese momento dijo que no quería arreglar nada, y mejor se decidía con la ninja de la Lluvia, ya que nadie le veía la cara a un Hyuga.

A la mañana siguiente En un cuarto una Pelirosa se estiraba como gato recordando todos los detalles de la noche anterior, se dio cuenta que su acompañante seguía dormido, con la cara tan relajada que tenia un aire hasta un poco infantil, se levanto sin hacer ruido se vistió y le preparo café, con pan tostado dejándole una nota.

_Shika kun me fui a entrenar con Gai Sensei, pero te dejo el desayuno preparado, toma todo lo que quieras estas en tu casa. Gracias por todo ya estoy mejor. ¡ ¡Con cariño Saku.!._

Entreno duro el dia de hoy con mas animos que otros dias, ya que al parecer las palabras del Nara le habían abierto los ojos, y pese que tal vez se dio cuenta que no amaba a Neji quería hablar con el para hacer las pases y hacer las cosas bien y decirle que no le tenia miedo al consejo y que juntos enfrentarían cualquier obstáculo.

El día paso rápido más rápido de lo que ella quería, y no encontró el dueño de eso ojos que la ponían nerviosa, así que se fue con Ino ya que al otro día seria la boda. Entre tanto jaleo y nervios Sakura se quedo a dormir con su rubia amiga ya que de los nervios se empezó a sentir un poco mal por lo de su embarazo ya avanzado de 5 meses.

La boda fue hermosa sobre todo la parte donde Ino camina lentamente hacia el altar. Y La tiara en cabello la hacia que se viera hermosa; llevando un ramo de lirios en sus manos y sus ojos brillaba de felicidad, y las madrinas Sakura y Hinata con sus vestidos lilas, se veían también hermosas.

Todo fue felicidad y tranquilidad y se divirtió en la fiesta, pese que no fue Neji a la boda; ya al otro día volvía a su rutina

Aun sin ver a Nej se dirigio a la oficina de su Okaasa el cual ya estaba esperando la llegada de ninjas de la Lluvia.

-Sakura Chiiiaaannnn a donde vas –_ Gritaba un rubio hiperactivo –_

- Hola Naruto voy a la oficina de tsunade, ya que hoy llegan ninjas nuevos de la Aldea oculta de la Lluvia y me asigno algo, así que voy para allá.

-¿Donde te has metido? ya casi no te vemos dattebayo!

- He tenido mucho trabajo en el Hospital y con la boda de Ino cerda, Naruto, demo… como has estado?.. yo tampoco te había visto?.

- Me fue de misión con el Teme y kakashi sensei dattebayo! _Poniendo su zorruna sonrisa._ Por cierto nos perdimos la boda de Ino que lastima, pero bueno no podemos con todo.

- Si lastima estuvo todo muy bonito; Bueno Naruto Salúdamelos Yo me tengo que ir ya se me hizo tarde._ Y asi sin mas se fue corriendo ya que ya se le había hecho tarde._

Cuando llego al despacho, ya estaban presentes los de Aldea de la Lluvia junto con otros ninjas de konoha, entre ellos estaba Neji, que al verlo le hormigueo un poco el estomago.

-Que bueno que llegas Sakura solo te estamos esperando a ti, _ya mirando a todos _como sabrán tenemos de intercambio algunos ninjas de la Aldea de La Lluvia con el fin de que se refuercen nuestros lazo y alianzas por lo tanto ellos entrenaran con los quipos que yo mencionare; por tiempo indefinido.

En total habían llegado 4 ninjas de los cuales 2 eran hombre y 2 mujeres una de ellas también era medico ninja, que por cierto era la otra candidata de Neji. El primer ninja que era moreno y cabello castaño de nombre Ryo le toco el de Kurenai sensei, el otro ninja Medio rubio de nombre Kentaro le toco el grupo de Gai sensei, y el de las Chicas le toco donde estaba Shikamaru, ya que Ino ya no estaba en condiciones como ninja por lo de su embarazó. Las chicas las dos eran hermanas y una se llamaba Hikari, y La otra Ailani. Eran rubias ojos de color aceitunado solo quela gran diferencia es que Hikari tenia el cabello corto, y su hermana largo.

Hikari era la Kunoichi medico, la cual iba a convivir con Neji es su casa y en algunos entrenamientos.

-Por cierto Sakura _–indico la godaime-_ Hikari quedara bajo tu tutela ya que ella es medico ninja y quiero que tu la entrenes en lo que yo te indique.

- Si Shishio,_ -haciendo una reverencia-_

Lo malo que a Neji no le gusto para nada que estuvieran juntas, además que podría enseñarle ella, si ella es débil, según Neji y a Hikari menos le gusto que Sakura le enseñara ya que pensó que es lo que ella podría enseñarle si se ve poco cosa.

Cada uno de los ninjas se dirigieron con los senseis, El grupo de Las mujeres iba hablando en voz alta y comentado de como se sentían al llegar y la impresión de la Godaime, El Nara ni les ponía mucha Atencion con sus mano en los bolsillos caminando perezosamente.

-_tks no se porque siempre me toca convivir con mujeres si son muy problemáticas, casi ya ni puedo con Ino por sus arrebatos y antojos; y ahora tengo a cargo dos mujeres en mi grupo. _

A él no le interesaba las platicas que llevaban hasta que de repente escuchó algo que le llamo la atención, ya que se estaban refiriendo a Sakura como mentor y le molesto los comentarios de estas.

-No se que me pueda enseñar esa niñata si se ve que la cara no le ayuda mucho, pensé que me iba a entrenar personalmente la Hokage. _– menciono en forma de fastidio Hikari-_

- Si yo también pensé que la hokage te iva a entrenar no imagine que una chica de nuestra misma edad nos enseñara- _contesto la otra hermana-_

-Sakura es la persona mas capacita y responsable que hay!, después de la Hokage ella es la mas indicada para enseñarles tanto por su talento como ninja y como medico. –_ Intervino por primera vez Shikamaru que ya estaba empezándose a molestar por los comentarios._

-Pues eso lo veremos ala hora de estar en acción. _Mencionaronlas dos hermanas._

Y eso fue lo ultimo que se escucho por parte de ellas y por parte de Shikamaru, típico chasquido de lengua seguido con Problemático.

_**Aquí esta, un poco flojo y al parecer con relleno pero no estaba inspirada como se debería, tuve muchas interrupciones.**_

_**Cuídense besos y abrazos.**_


	11. Nuevas tecnicas

_**Nuevo capitulo, ya vamos a mitad de todo ya pronto de descubrirán muchas cosas y secretos, sentimiento confesados, y una muerte., pero mientras disfruten este capitulo.**_

**Capitulo 11.-**

**NUEVAS TECNICA**

-Sakura es la persona mas capacita y responsable que hay!, después de la Hokage ella es la mas indicada para enseñarles tanto por su talento como ninja y como medico. _– Mujeres problemáticas- ._

Y con ese pensamiento llegaron a los campos de entrenamiento, en donde las dos Konoichis demostraron sus conocimientos que para sorpresas de los presentes, si tenían técnicas únicas, pero sobre todo destreza en las armas.

No lejos de ahí para ser precisos en otra área de entrenamiento privado donde Tsunade y Sakura entrenaban, La hokage le estaba enseñando taijutsu por lo que Sakura no tenía como mucho ya que mejorar y porque los tenia muy bien dominado, pero añadiendo a lo que ya habia aprendido anteriormente y su velocidad, ella podía ella podía sentir y ver a sus enemigo antes que ellos hicieran algún movimientos, por lo tanto ella podía saber los ataque con 5 segundos de anticipación. No estaba segura de si su nueva velocidad adquirida le ayudaba a eso o se debía a que se había aprovechado de una genkai kekkai o si fue el entrenamiento de resistencia y velocidad que había escogido; el chiste que ella podía leer los movimientos de sus contrincantes con tan solo verlos. De cualquier manera Tsunade no le basto eso y quiso enseñarle una nueva técnica como aprender Taijutsus avanzadas, como los que usaban los ataques o Gai y Rock Lee, los especialistas en Taijutsu de Konoha, que nunca usó o se molesto en aprender.

-Sakura estoy orgullosa de ti, has avanzado mucho y si sigues a si tu entrenamiento se reducirá ya no será de 9 sino de 4 meses por lo tanto quiero que lo ultimo que aprendas es el uso de armas y a la técnica de transferencia de almas, y técnicas prohibidas..

Sakura que no salía de su asombro ya que apenas tenia 2 meses y no sabia si podría en dos mes mas poder acabar todo satisfactoriamente solo pudo preguntar del porque quería que aprendiera esas técnicas a lo que su Maestra le dijo que solo ella era capaz de hacerlo y darle el uso correcto. Por lo cual Sakura se sintió Honrada.

También era importante para Sakura aprendiera canalizar su fuerza asi que ese dia entero ella aprendió a canalizar esa fuerza monstruosa a sus pies para que pudiera romper el suelo tocando sus talones. Dado que, era evidente que taijutsu no justificaba un mes entero para sobresalir en Sakura comenzó a mejorar en jutsus médicos. Este fue el único tema que se destacó en su mejora antes de comenzar con las armas.

Su médico jutsu estaba en el mismo nivel de Tsunade por lo tanto su casi madre se sintió satisfecha de ella misma. Entonces Sakura vio que los jutsus médicos como el Taijutsu, que ahora manejaba también podría ser ofensivo.

Tambien se dio cuenta que asi como el Byakugan podrá ver el chacka de las personas ella podía medir el chakra tambien ; Puede que no sea posible para ver cada punto de chakra individual de las personas como lo hacia el byakugan del clan Hyuuga, pero eso no significa que ella no pudiera saber donde quedaba y memorizar esos puntos dándole así una ventaja a la hora de luchar y no solo para curar.

-Sakura!? _Hablo la Godaime,- _ Hasta aquí has llegado conmigo ya te enseñado todo cuanto yo se de ti depende los que falta de que perfecciones cada una de estas técnicas, y aprendas el uso de armas que te especialices en una en general. _– suspiro y con una sonrisa dijo - _ Sakura debes de tener cuidado como usas tu nuevo chakra ya que a la hora de la lucha lo puedes usar de dos diferentes maneras ya que a la hora de estar peleando puedes desprenderlo y así curar a las personas que están a tu alrededor por lo tanto ellas no sufrirán daño alguno de su enemigo o bien que también podría cortar partes del cuerpo de tu enemigo y enviar dolor a los sistemas corporales causando el caos, úsalo adecuada mente, no dejes que tus emociones te nublen confió en ti!.

-Hia! Okaasan_ Pero al decir lo ultimo corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo ya con lagrimas en los ojos por tanta emoción y ver que ella nunca perdió la fe en ella._

-Ya mocosa deja de llorar que eso no va contigo ni con migo, además siempre supe que tu llegarías alto no por nada eres mi alumna favorita y sobre todo mi hija.-_ Pero esto ultimo lo dijo también correspondiendo el abrazo de Sakura y quebrada la voz. Solo con Sakura podía mostrar un poco de debilidad._

-Bueno ya vete Sakura , quiero que vayas al hospital y le enseñes a Hikari San a cicatrizar heridas por medio de chackra, yo se que ella ya sabe eso lo que ella no sabe es que se pueden hacer operaciones por medio del ese medio sin necesidad ya de intervenir en herramientas, además con lo que ya sabes para ti será pan comido.

- Si Gracias por todo me retiro_ – haciendo un inclina miento de cabeza.- el cual fue correspondido._

Ya en el camino se encontró con Shikamaru, en donde rápido se emparejaron para poder platicar.

-Oye flor problemática te tengo dos peticiones, una es que entrenes con migo que te voy a enseñar lo ultimo te voy a usar genjutos de sombras, para que te sean útiles me he dado cuenta que por tu naturaleza los podrías dominar, y así usar clon de sombras, para ayudarte a reconocer genjutsos comunes y desarrollar técnicas para romperlos.

_Sakura se quedo estatica_ –¡¿Tu podrías enseñarme eso Shika Kun?!

-Tsk… hay mujer que no entendiste nada de lo que te dije o que no fue claro?, _ya con voz de fastidio._

-Lo que pasa es que hoy es el dia de enséñale a Sakura nuevas técnicas, jajajajajajaja.

_Shikamaru rodando los ojos pensé que ahora si su amiga ya se le había fundido el cerebro, -_ Bueno como sea te espero en la tarde en mi casa, por ahí revisa a Ino por favor esa es la otra petición; ya que no se ha sentido muy bien ha estado en cama y la veo muy pálida y me preocupa.

-Esta bien allá nos vemos hasta al rato!.

Cuando iba entrando casi al hospital puedo ver a Neji, pero no iba solo estaba a acompañado con Hikari y al parecer estaban muy animados.

-Buen dia Neji, buen dia Hikari San –_dando una de sus sonrisas._

Estos solo inclinaron la cabeza_( estos dos son tal para cual)._

-¿Lista Hikari San para las practicas? ….

-Si estoy lista aunque no se que me puedes enseñarme tu a mi … es mas yo te puedo enseñar_, dando una sonrisa ladina-_

Cosa que a Sakura molesto y a Neji le agrado ver la actitud de su futura prometida.

-Bueno como sea te espero en la sala 5 ala sur. _– y volteando a ver a Neji-_ _le pregunto con un tono un poco nervioso_, ¡¿puedo platicar contigo un momento a solas.?

A Hikari no le agrado mucho y a Neji lo desconcertó; pero ni lo demostró.

-No hay nada que hablar Sakura y si quieres hablar hazlo aquí y ahora, no tengo tiempo para niñerías; además estoy con mi prometida.

Con esas palabras se le vino el mundo encima a Sakura, de hecho pensó que su mente le jugaba una broma por tan casada que estaba.

-Prometi ii..daaa! , pero y lo nuestro? Y nosotros?...

-Como te lo digo Sakura para que comprendas, porque a pesar de que tienes una amplia frente no la ocupas para pensar.

Mas dolor todavía, para Sakura nunca pensó que Neji fuera tan cruel.

-Nunca hubo un nosotros, puesto el consejo no encontró nada interesante en ti, yo tenia la ultima palabra pero como tampoco encontré nada en ti no hay un nosotros que quede claro.

Con estas ultimas palabras la dejo ahí parada en estado de shock; mientras la pareja se retiraba del lugar, ya que Hikari quería hablar con la Hokage porque no quería a ella para que le enseñara, mas no sabían la sorpresa que se les esperaba a esta pareja es mas a la propia Sakura.

Cuando quiso salir de su estado de Shock ya que sus piernas la habían traicionado así que estaba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, mas no vio que enfrente de ella había una muralla humana por así decirlo y se estrello, rebotando y dando al suelo.

Con tantas lagrimas que tenia en la cara no se dio cuenta que la agarraban del brazo, y la abrazaban en automático; hasta que escucho una voz.

-Y ahora que te paso Sakura que te hicieron …_ pero como no hubo respuesta y Sakura no dejaba de gimotear , y solo balbuceaba sin sentido. Sahikamaru volvió a preguntar _; ¿Fue Neji verdad?.

Sakura solo movió a cabeza de afirmación; y a Shikamaru se le endurecido el rostro.

-Ahora que te hizo ese imbécil? Te toco? Te hizo daño?._ El Nara Pensando lo peor….._

- No no me toco! _ya mas calmada, _Solo que jugo con migo y….._ apenas le hiba a decir cuando Shikamaru la soltó de golpe y esta se alarmo para ver porque la habia soltado._

Estaba Nara tratando de entender a Su amiga cuando vio a Neji pasar junto con Hitari muy acarameladas, y fue donde entendió, soltó de golpe a Sakura y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a el.

-Hyuga…

La voz sonó gruesa de ultratumba, molesta, y extrañamente intimidante. Nunca habia tenido problemas con el domador de sombras es mas para Neji ya que para en el Nara era otro mas del monton y para colmo vago, solo que esta vez lo noto difrente; Podía jurar, que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. Con tranquilidad y esa elegancia que lo distinguía se dirigió hacia el Nara.

-Nara.-saludó con detenimiento.

-¿Por qué jugaste con ella?.

-¿Qué?¡ Con que cosa jugue?-replicó, frunciendo el ceño con cierta confusión.

-No es cosa imbécil es Sakura.

-Ah. Eso ¡! Para al caso es lo mismo hablar de Sakura y cosa es lo mismo y No lo sé.

-¿Qué dijiste?-interrogó, ya mas cabreado!.

-Lo que escuchantes Nara y no te tengo que darte ninguna explicación, entre Sakura y Yo no pasa y si pasara no es tu asunto. O Tal vez si es tu asunto _mirando a Nara con sorna_ porque es tu amante, mujerzuelas como ellas no valen la pena no?.

-Jodido imbécil eso fue lo que soltó el Nara….._._ Mira Neji, tu no me importas en absoluto pero cada vez que te dirijas a Sakura, vas a volverte un asunto mio y quiero que sepas que cada cosa que le has hecho y dicho hirientes hacia ella tendrás que vértelas con migo y tendrás a un enemigo mas.

Neji Rio con sarcasmo,

-No entiendo ¿tu mi enemigo?

-Esto es problemático Hyuga no jugues con ella no intento convencerte de que cambies tu forma de actuar pero la vuelves a hacer llorar y te advierto que el próximo que va a llorar serás tu.

-No me amenaces Nara!

-Tómalo como quieras!...

-Entonces eres algo así como su Angel guardián o su caballero andante o que?.-intentó adivinar.- ¿Acaso te dijo que la estoy jodiendo a diario?

-Si si soy su caballero andante o como quieras verlo; y si! si me lo ha dicho como la has tratado; Pero aunque no me dijera no hace falta que lo diga para que yo lo note.

-Te recomiendo que te metas en lo que no te importa, a pero ya quedamos en que te importa porque es tu amante cierto, ya embarazaste a una para preñar a la otra.

El Hyuga hizo ademán de seguir caminando, pero Shikamaru se paró justo delante de él en una fracción de segundo; impidiendo el paso.

-Con mi mujer no te metas el problema es Sakura y ella no es mi amante, no como tu querías convertirla, y cuando vuelvas a dirigirte a ella… _Pero ya el Neji lo estaba empujando para poder pasar; -_ hazlo con respeto.

- Mueve Nara.-repitió.

-Intenta moverme.

-Muévete.

Todo paso en fracción de segundo lo que paso y no midió Neji las consecuencias de sus actos cuando empujo mas fuerte al Nara rozando su hombro con el de Shikamaru, dispuesto a quitarlo del camino. Fue cuando Shikamaru reaccionó con una cierta velocidad, quitando su agarrando la muñeca bruscamente de Neji e intentó girarla, con la intención de inmovilizarlo; Neji no se dejo y lo derribo al suelo poniendo su pierna detrás de las del Nara, pero los dos se fueron al suelo ya dándose golpes en seco, y levantando polvo por tanto movimiento.

Sakura no salía de su asombro nunca pensó que Shikamaro diera la cara por ella, y todavía el Nara afirmara que era su Caballero andante, el corazón casi se le salía.

Se estaban casi por tirar los dientes cuando sintieron como fueron jalados con fuerza, ya que por ahí pasaba el Hatake con el equipo 7

- Como que es bastante inmaduro estar con violencia, ¿no lo creen?- _Los dos Shinobis sintieron un fuerte agarre y hasta ahogaron un quejido._

-El me golpoe primero._ Replico Neji._

-Tocaste mi hombro. _Declaro el Nara._

-¿Y Se puede saber porque están peleando como dos críos?; _pregunto el Hatake._

-Por culpa de ella Sensei _–señalando a una pelirosa._

Ya con Fastidio volvió a preguntar el Hatake _- ¿y tu quien eres?_

-Soy Hikari la prometida de Neji.

-La Prometida! Dattebayo!, no lo sabia .

- Tsk tu nunca sabes nada dobe!

-Cállate Teme.

-Cállame tu si puedes.

-Suficiente, acabo de separar a este par y ustedes ya van a empezar contrólense no son unos críos.

-Y todo por culpa de la molestia llorona.

-No te atrevas de decirle así o te parto la cara de estreñido que tienes, ni tu ni nadie la va a insultar, y menos en mi presencia queda claro! _Empezo a hablar Shikamaru ala ves que se soltaba del agarre de Kakashi._

- Vamonos Sakura dejemos de perder el tiempo con estos imbéciles, _pero antes de que terminara la frase ya se la estaba arrastrando hacia su casa._

Tres personas se miraba entre si, ya que no sabían de que tanto se habían perdido en lo que estuvieron fuera de su misión, desde cuando Sakura era la manzana de la discordia, y desde cuando el Nara perdía la paciencia, y defendía a si Sakura.

_**Listo por fin, me encanto me gusto lo que es este capitulo y el nueve son unos de mis favoritos, será porque me encanta Shikamaru, tambien Neji me encanta pero por le momento se esta comportando como un crio. Bueno aquí aquí el siguiente voy a explicar algunas cosillas.**_

_**Besos cuídense espero reviews! No sean malitos!.**_


	12. Diagnostico

_**Enjoy**_

**Capitulo 12.-**

**DIAGNOSTICO**

Tres personas se miraba entre si, ya que no sabían de que tanto se habían perdido en lo que estuvieron fuera de su misión, desde cuando Sakura era la manzana de la discordia, y desde cuando el Nara perdía la paciencia, y defendía a si Sakura.

Ha Sakura le daba pena hablar y mas por como veia a shikamaru, todo sulfurado, nunca lo había visto así perder la cabeza por algo.

-_Perder la cabeza?!, por Kami Perdio la cabeza por mi ¡!?, no! no puede ser deja de pensar estupideces!, el solo Puede perder la cabeza por Ino._ Se regaño mentalmente por pensar de esa forma y se sintió mal.

-Oye Shika kun? …

-Umm?

-No podemos llegar así a tu casa, no ves que si la Cerda te ve se va preocupar y en su estado no le hará bien.

-Ummm! _Fue su escueta respuesta._

-Nara te estoy hablando no me gusta que me dejan hablando sola.

-Y a mi no me gusta que esos idiotas te traten tan mal Sakura, yo no se como aguantas al estreñido se Sasuke y aguantaste al egocéntrico del Hyuga, fíjate en chicos normales Por Kami!.

No se fijo lo que dijo de lo molesto que iba cuando volvió a caminar camino solo, al dar la vuelta vio a una Sakura Con la cabeza gacha y el flequillo tapándole los ojos. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de su error.

-Perdon Sakura no es mi intención, tu no tienes la culpa de nada_, - lo decía acercándose a su amiga para alzarle el rostro, y brindarle una sonrisa consiliadora. _Esos zopencos no saben tratar a un a dama. _Soltando un suspiro._

-Gracias Shika kun.

-De nada Saku- Chan.

-Dejame curar tus heridas, si no Ino nos mata vale!, _también dándole una sonrisa genuina._

El Nara se dejo curar sintiendo el calor del Chakra, cosa que el ya estaba acostumbrado al chakra de ella, pues siempre el lo curaba después de una batalla.

Despues de eso llegaron a la casa de él y al ingresar le indico que Ino estaba en la recamara.

-Bueno las dejo ya que son cosas de mujeres y eso es problemático._ Y al decir eso se fue en un puft._

-Si será vago,_ menciono Ino._

-Cerda te ves mal que tienes amiga!, déjame revisarte porfavor.

-Gracias Frentuda no me he sentido bien, me siento muy débil, me mareo siempre y no me da hambre, y lo que mas me preocupa es que tengo dolor en le bajo vientre, y hoy sangre. _– esto ya lo decía con la voz entrecortada-_

-Tranquilízate Ino, puedes caminar?, te quiero llevar al hospital para hacer el diagnostico completo.

-Si creo que si, _pero a la hora que si quizo levantar le gano un mareo, _no creo que no puedo!.

-Esta bien no te precupes, agarrate fuerte no te sueltes y cierra los ojos no te vayas a marear.

En eso veia como Sakura empezaba a hacer un aserie de sellos y se asombro pero no dio tiempo a decir mas ya que cerro los ojos e hizo lo que Sakura le indicó ya que se habían tele transportado al Hospital.

Una vez ahí le tomo muestra de sangre y la empezó a revisar para tomarle un ultrasonido, pero al tiempo que le descubrió el estomago vio algo que no le gusto, ya que vio el vientre de ella con muchas marcas de venas de color entre azul casi morado, cosa que no le gusto ya tenia en mente, el posible diagnostico solo quería ver los resultados y el ultrasonido.

-Dra. Aquí le traigo los resultado

-Gracias Maiko puedes quedarte ayudarme por favor.

- Si con gusto.

Mientras le hacían el ultrasonido descubrió dos cosas, una de ellas era que el beb no era uno si no dos, es decir gemelos, niño y niña, pero tambien descubrió que tenenia lo que ella ya habia sospechado "La rotura de venas útero-ováricas durante el embarazo", es decir : aumento de la presión venosa durante la gestación; asociada por la falta de válvulas en algunos sectores venosos produciendo las dilataciones venosas en la pelvis.

Ahora entendía porque su amiga tenia dolor Abdominal severo, y el descenso de la Hemoglobina que eso fue lo que arrojo los resultados, regularmente eso no es muy delicado pero en el caso de ella ya empezaba con sangrado ya que se le estaban rompiendo las varices formadas en el útero, y aunado con el peso de los bebes era lo mas probable que no llegara a termino.

Tendría que tomar una decisión, y decirle de la mejor manera posible lo que pasaba, porque o era la vida de los bebes o la de Ino.

Ino observaba a Sakura desde que comenzó hasta que termino y conociendo ya a Sakura como un libro abierto no se fue por la tangente.

-Sakura dime la verdad te conozco y se que algo pasa también soy doctora sabes?! y mas o menos tengo yo un diagnostico pero confírmalo por favor.

-Ino ….. _lo dijo en un susurro. _Esta bien te voy a decir y los riesgos que hay pero tranquila por favor todo saldrá bien _– eso quería pensar-_

- Tienes Varices utero -ovárico, las cuales complican tu embarazo tu ya sabes que es cierto? _Espero que su amiga confirmara; y prosiguió. _El problema que has perdido sangre hasta por medio de la orina y tu ni te dabas cuenta, tienes un grado de anemia severo, el dolor que presentas en el bajo vientre es debido al la dilatación y ala vez engrosamiento de las venas internas y externas.

-Además que el peso de el be…._ Lo pensó y cerro los ojos para dar un a bella sorrisa aunque un poco triste_… los bebes porque Cerda son dos un niño y una niña. _Y espero la reacción._

_- Naniiiiiii? Do.. dos…. _Con una radiante sonrisa que por le momento se le olvido el malestar.

-Si Cerda dos ese es un pequeño problema porque el peso haría que ….. _y lo volvió a pensar no sabia como decirlo y sintió su corazón pesado y la lengua rigida. _ Que no llegues a termino. Puedo operarte y lo medito ( ya que Sakura ya habia atendído un caso así con la Ayuda de su maestra pero no gemelar eso complicaba la cosa, sobre todo por la anemia bruta que ya presentaba la rubia.)

-¿En que consiste la operación?- _pregunto esperanzada Ino._

-La operación es abrirte y suturar la variz, para que ceda el sangrado por medio de una compresión; pero el riesgo es que te desangres y no pueda para la hemorragia y pierdas mas sangre de la que ya estas perdiendo a unido que tu anemia no te ayuda en dada y aunque te haga la laparotomía exploradora para no abrir te puedo desangrar.

-Hay que reponerte liquidos, y sangre Ino lo siento mucho pero de aca ya no te mueves.

-Frente no me digas eso ay otra solución verdad dimela _– ya con lagrimas en los ojos-_

- Si si la hay no te va a gustar Ino y es interrumpir le embarazo, es decir que abortes, y te hago una sutura hemostática pero tambien peligras porque si sangras mucho y son dos también te puedes ir con ellos, pero te puedo parar el sangrado mas fácilmente si solo me ocupo de ti y no ellos.

Todo esto lo decía de una forma seria como toda una profecional aunque por dentro le llevara la misma muerte, sentía dolor por ella y por los bebes, se sentía impotente, no sabia para que se había esforzado tanto estudiar si no podía hacer nada otra vez, se volvia a sentir débil e inútil.

_**¿Qué decisión tomara Ino, como reaccionará shikamaru al enterarse?,**_

_**Y Sakura que hara …. No se pierdan lo emociónate…. Por cierto este capitulo me costo trabajo y el que viene esta peor porque hasta las lagrimas se me salieron.**_


	13. Promesas

_**Les aviso que aca esta un poco triste, solo un poco no mucho…**_

**Capitulo 13.-**

**PROMESAS**

No sabia para que se había esforzado tanto estudiar si no podía hacer nada otra vez, se volvia a sentir débil e inútil como aquella niña de 12 años atrás.

-Ino la decisión que tu tomes yo .. yo te apoyare, pero piensa en ti en Shikamaru, además eres joven puedes volver a embarazarte y….. no termno de decir aquello _no se espero la tremenda cachetada que le dio su rubia amiga._

-Como puedes ser tan insensible y decirme algo así ares despreciable, eres un amala amiga eres… eres…. _Y se arrojo a los brazos de su amiga a llorar y sacar todo. _No es cierto Sakura no eres eso eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y tengo miedo.

Las dos estaban llorando a mas no poder, se comprendían y se transmitían todo el sentimiento, Sakura sabia que su amiga preferiría a los bebes que a ella misma; y en parte la comprendía porque ella hubiera echo lo mismo, quien madre no da la vida por sus hijos.

-Tranquila Ino todo saldrá bien tu eres fuerte y veras que los tres estarán bien… _y no pudo continuar porque tuvo otro espasmo de llanto de parte de su amiga._

-No Saku yo se que no voy a aguantar no soy tonta me siento cansada y sin fuerzas y tengo miedo Saku mucho miedo, no los voy a ver crecer, no voy a escuchar que me digan mama, no voy a estar a lado de ese flojo, porqu?e Saku porque?, no entiendo nada porque yo…

Dejo que su amiga se desahogara abrazándola y acariciando su cabello, cuando se calmaron un poco Ino cobro valor el que siempre le caracterizaba.

-Sakura quiero… yo quiero …. Pedirte que…. No! Pedirte quiero …. que me prometas que cuidaras de ellos ¡Promete que los vas a cuidar y amar no los dejes solos! Como si fueran tus hijos ... PROMETELO si no no tendre fuerzas para seguir con vida en estos últimos meses.

-Ino no me pidas eso tu podrás lucha y veras que te pondrás bien…_ otra ves agua salía de sus ojos jade._

-Promételo por favor hazlo por mi por mis hijos, y cuando llegue el momento háblales de mi, diles que los amo y siempre los amare, que siempre pensare en ellos y los cuidare desde el cielo, asi como cuidare de ti y de Shikamaru.

Sakura tan solo asentia con la cabeza, ya que sentía un nudo en la garganta y un peso en su estomago.

Ino tienes que vivir por Shikamaru tambien , no lo dejes solo te va extrañar, yo te voy a extrañar.

-Para eso vas a estar tu Sakura tu lo cuidaras y lo amaras tanto o mas que yo; cuidalos a los tres, se que serás un a excelente madre.

-No Ino no me dejes a mi que voy Hacer yo sin ti y tus consejos con quien voy a pelear y con quien voy a reír, y quien me va a pervertir, no me dejes Ino.

-No te voy a dejar nunca! Sakura _Ino ya estaba mas tranquila ya que necesitaba transmitirle seguridad con sus palabras a Sakura así que dejo de llorar y ahora Ino confortaba a Sakura y le acariciaba la cara y la cabeza como si fuera su madre….._

-Mirame Saku… mírame… por favor… ¿sabes porque no te voy a dejar porque tu y yo somos una, nuestra amistad están fuerte que lo único que nos separa es nuestra alma; ya que La amistad es un Alma que habita en dos cuerpos un corazón que habita en dos almas; y el tuyo latirá por las dos y vivirá y amara por las dos.

-Te necesito fuerte y entera Sakura no me dejes que tenga miedo, y cuando yo parte se que no estarás sola se que Shikamaru estará contigo y se que te llegara amar mas que ami! Y se que por eso el no me olvidara tampoco y por eso estoy tranquila, ya no llores Frente estoy decidida y sabes que lo hare.

Sakura estaba sorprendida donde quedaba la Ino de hace rato, se supone que ella tendría que darle ánimos no al revés, y se maldijo de nuevo por ser débil, eso cambiaria por hoy y siempre definitivamente, tomaría siempre el toro por los cuernos por muy problemático que fuera, y hablando de problemático le saco de onda lo que menciono su amiga fue ahí que con mucho tiento le hizo la pregunta que no dejaba de zumbarle en la cabeza.

-Ino…..¿ porque me dices eso de Shikamaru no te entiendo el te ama?.

-Lo se Saku el me ama y mucho y me respeta me lo ha demostrado, con sus detalles y su forma de ser, pero también se que el tiene un lazo contigo que los une que no se rompe tan fácilmente, un lazo que yo no he tenido con el a pesar de que me ama y soy su esposa, y no me molesta porque se que; el amor que me da a mi es limpio y puro y sincera amor de esposa. Pero también el amor que siente por ti es limpio y sincero, y se que es mutuo aunque no se den cuenta, ninguno de los dos, es amor de amigos, es amor de almas gemelas, tu eres su alma gemela Sakura solo que no se dan cuenta; lo supe desde el momento que se fueron a suna a una misión por 5 meses en donde dejo a Temari por que el ya no lo quiso y tu lo apoyaste a salir adelante; y el cambio y si cambio fue por ti , no por mi , ustedes desde entonces tienen esa conexión y si ustedes no terminaron juntos es porque yo me atravesé, pero ahora necesito que tu te quedes con y seas su apoyo de nuevo se que se darán cuenta con el tiempo solo que ahorita Son unos capullos _– soltando una leve risa-_

Sakura la vio con una ceja levantada acaso Ino esta riendo en esta situación porque esta loca esta loca ¡!, y porque me dice eso de shikamaro - _eran los pensamientos de Sakura._

-¿Me prometes entonces que te harás cargo de mis bebes como si fueran tus propios hijos, y cuidaras de mi Shika hasta con tu propia vida?.

Después de pensar por una fracción de segundos

-Si Ino Yo Sakura Haruno te prometo cuidar de tus bebes y de Shikamaru hasta con mi vida si es posible._ Dando su mejor sonrisa aunque con un poco de tristeza y resignación._

-Gracias Sakura confió en ti eres mi fortaleza en estos momentos… entonces Dra. cual es el tratamiento que debo hacer? _Soltando ahora así un a risa mas escandalosa como si no hubiera pasado nada._

Definitivamente Su amiga era única y la admiraba siempre la había admirado por su entereza bajo presión, y ella se encargaría de cumplir con su promesa, y le hablaría a su hijos de que valiosa y maravillosa mujer era su mama.

Fue cuando tomo la decisión de ser siempre útil y fuerte y proteger a los que amaba; su mirada se torno oscura y decidida, entonces reparo que la enfermera nunca se había ido estuvo presente todo el tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta era un mar de lagrimas.

-Maiko tírame plasma y solución salida, la canilla para recién nacidos; para no lastimarle las venas; Pásame los instrumentos y hierro soluble con compuesto, tírame todo lo que necesito, para analizar liquido uterino, no quiero que nadie me moleste estoy ocupada y quédate con migo por si te necesito. – ( y con una mirada le adviertio que no dijera nada, la cual esta con un movimiento de cabeza lo afirmo).

-Si Dra.

La enfermera no podía creer lo que había vivido en unos momentos ahí adentro en esa habitación, parecía que habia visto una telenovela, de drama, pero también reparo que La Dra Haruno tenia determinación esa determinación que le veia tambien a Tsnade Sama cuando quería proteger a Konoha y de que no se iba a rendir, y la admiro a la Dra Haruno mas de lo que ya lo hacia.


	14. ¿ Que yo soy que la Directora?

_**Se que lo que vendra seran algunos capitulo tristes pero tambien habrá partes alegres y divertidas.**_

_**Espero les este gustando hasta el momento, si no díganme, acepto consejos vale!**_

**Capitulo 14.-**

_**¿ELLA ES LA DIRECTORA?**_

Una ves terminada la tranfusion de plasma y el suero, Ino ya se sentía mejor y tenia mejor color, de piel, hasta tenia ganas de bromear.

-Oye marquesota? ¡cuando venimos para aca que fue todo eso he, de cuando aca puede hacerlo?, de queme he perdido he!?

Sakura no le habia ocntado nada pero dad la situación ya que mas le quedaba asi que le conto todo desde su clan, su entrenamiento, y que seria Anbu y direcora del hospital.

-Neee? Sakura serás mi jefe, no lo puedo creer, espero que tengas un trato especial para mi somos amigas a que no? Nee!?.

-Hay Ino falta mucho para eso pero si no te apures, te tendre en cuenta para que me traigas mi café, jajajajaja.

Asi se la pasaron de bromas y bromas.

-Ino? Le vas a Decir a Shikamaru?

-Si solo que no le voy a decir el final ya sabes para no mortificarlo ahorita y no se concentre en las misiones.

-Si yo pienso igual, … bueno Ino vamos a tu casa pero recuerda que te tendré que poner esto cada 5 dias, y te omas estas vitaminas y acal alista de los alimentos altos en hierro.

Y asi como llegaron se fueron; al llegar se econtraron con un Shikamaru preocupado.

-Bueno yo los dejo _– comento Sakura- _Cualquier cosa me hablan y vengo no importa la hora.

Y se fue dejando a la pareja ya que tenian mucho de que hablar, no cabía duda tendría que ser fuerte, no importara que o bajo que situación ahora comprendia a su amigo Sai que siempre tendría una sonrisa aunque fuera falsa, y recordaba la frase que el decía "Una sonrisa es la mejor forma de afrontar las situaciones difíciles; incluso si es falsa."

Llego a su casa y fue directo a tomarse un baño, al salir se vistió y recostó estaba cansada mentalmente, y también físicamente, no podia procesar lo de Neji, desde cuando tenia a la prometida, ahora entendía muchas cosas de Shikamaru, y comprendió que Ino tenia razón, su cabeza le daba vueltas y pensó que mejor se levantaría para ir con su Shishio para decirle que Arma había escogido y la situación de Ino.

Se estaba levantan cuando sintió un chacka muy conocido por ella.

-Buenas Noches Shika Kun _pero cuando lo vio se le encogió el corazón, y se imagino del porque estaba asi, solo se acuerco para darle un fuerte abrazo._

-¿Te lo dijo verdad?

-Ummm, si, quiero saber la verda completa no a medias. Y cuando digo todo es todo Sakura.

Sakura no sabia si decirle o no ya que quería respetar la decisión de su casi hermana.

-Ella ya te dijo asi que no hay necesidad.

-Maldita sea Sakura no soy estúpido por que me tomas he!, pensé que me tenias confianza, pensé que me decias todo, tu tambien Sakura?, de todos lo puedo esperar pero de ti no por kami,_ ya estaba desesperado, cansado y se veia que habia hasta llorado._

Shikamaru se sento en la cama y solto lo que tenia en mente.

-¿Cuanto tiempo le queda? _Lo dijo con una voz seca y rasposa._

-Yo… Shika yo…. Le queda si bien le va 2 meses pero como esta le queda solo uno.

-Maltita sea ¡! Que problemático.

-Shika yo …..

-No me digas nada estoy enojado contigo, no lo pensé de ti, porque no me dices todo he!?,

Ella sintió mucho peso por esas palabras, se paro enfrete de El, ya no aguanto lo que tenia y lo saco todo.

-Y tu cress que para mi es fácil asimilarlo, sobre todo porque yo voy a ser la que la voy a atender, y la se me va ir de las manos, sin hacer nada, crees que es fácil que me haga prometer que voy a cuidar a sus hijos como si fueran míos y que te tengo que cuidar a ti porque según ella entre nosotros puede pasar algo?...

No midió lo ultimo y se tapo la boca con las manos ahogando un quejido; se echo un a paso para atrás, se sentí mal por lo que había dicho.

Shikamaru se paro de golpe de la cama, para acercarse ya que el sabia que ella estaba cargando con mas responsabilidad, la abrazo y aspiro su aroma para tranquilizarse.

-Solo no quiero que me vuelvas a mentir por favor, tu no, solo te pido eso, y en cuanto lo que dijo Ino, yo estoy segura que cuidaras de nuestros hijos como tuyos, y te lo agradezco infinitamente, también se que no me dejaras solo, eso es lo que no quiero quedarme soloy yo prometo nunca dejarte solo.

-Nunca Shika kun nunca!,siempre estaremos en las buenas y las malas.

- Me voy quiero estar con Ino .

Y un Puft desaparecio, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente.

Llego al despacho de la godaime, y cuando entro, Tsunade supo que algo le ocurria pero conociéndola bien tenia que esperar para que ella le dijera.

-Shishio buenas noches, vengo para decirle que arma escogi y tambien para hacerle dos consultas, la primera es que quiero perfeccionar la Transferencia de almas por favor, y la otra es que necesito que me diga que hacer con una paciente.

Asi que Sakura le conto lo de Ino y sus posibles tratamientos, pero lamentablemente Su casi madre, tambien compartio el mismo conociemiento asi que no habia solución, en cuanto a lo de transferencias de lama le dijo que ya no le buscar mas vueltas al asunto que asi como se lo habia enseñado eso era, que solo tenia que practicarlo. Cuando termino de explicarle las peticiones de Sakura la godaime se acerco a una gaveta y saco un lienzo muy fino de satén se lo obsequio a Sakura.

-Ten esto es para ti me imagine por lo cual te ibas a decidir no esperaba mas de ti, ademas lo llevas en la sangre y esto es un adelanto por tu ascenso! _– esperaba ver la reacción de su alumna._

-A … acenso! A que! No entiendo.

-Que no te acuerdas que te dije que serias La directora General del Hospital-

-Pero si nomas recuerdo me dijo que hasta que terminara mi entrenamiento y alcanzara u alto nivel?

-Asi es me acuerdo lo que dijo Sakura no repitas lo que yo ya se!_ Dando un leve golpe a la mesa pero que aun asi lo estremeció._

-Desde mañana ocuparas tu puesto y tus obligaciones, se que no me defraudaras estas lista para volar en cuanto a ser Anbu te falta un mes Sakura, asi que abre mi obsequio mocosa!

Sakura nole quedo mas que aceptar total yala conocía y sabia que era terca al igual que ella cuando se lo propinia además que estaba feliz, cuando abrió el paño no cabía de asombro.

-E… es una espada, y ….. unos guantes, y mi traje de Anbu! Kyaaaaaaaaa gracias Okasaannnn!

Pero no era cualquier espada: espada estaba en perfectas condiciones, labrada en plata y brillaba intensamente como si el sol brillara a través de ella hacia juego con la empuñadura.

El propio puño estaba adornado con plata con decoración de piedras y monturas retorcidas . La espada tenia un compartimento corto para una daga que acompañaba a la Katana y estaba adornada de manera similar, daba la apariencia de dos espada de juntas de doble hoja.

Los guates eran diferentes a los cortos que tenia estos eran largos gasta mas arriba de sus codos, con unas garras para poder defenderse de futuros enemigos y para desarmarse de espadas enemigas, no tenian terminación es decir sus dedos iban a estar en descubierto para trabajar mejor el chakra, y en la parte del dorso llevaban el emblema de Konoha, todo era exquisito .

-Gracias no se hubiera molestado!.

-No es ninguna molestia esa espada la encontré en tu antigua casa al parecer era de algún familiar tuyo ya que al parecer tu bisabuelo era espadachín y de lo buenos, tambien encontré un pergamino en donde todos ustdes pueden leer la mente y comunicarse entre si.

-¿Como es eso?

-Si míralo por ti misma – _extendiéndole el pergamino_

No podía creer lo que estaba Liendo, "_**El Clan Haruno se caracteriza por su línea de sangre quepuede ver lo que pasa en el futuro, pero también porque podemos hablar en la mente tanto de las demás personas como de nosotros mismos. Todos los Harunos leemos las mentes, al menos hasta cierto puntos ya que hay ciertas restricciones. También los del Clan Haruno tienen un Inner, por lo tanto los del mismo Clan se pueden leer la mente por medio del Inner, también se puede meter en la mente de la persona pero no para manipular si no para poder saber sus pensamientos.**_

_**Se activa atravez de mandar chakra levemente y concentración. Tambien para que el Clan no perdiera de todos sus características debería contraer matrimonio con clanes fuertes, y de preferencia con Linea de sangre; y asi sumaria fortleza; y a la hora de engendrar hijos fueran mas fuertes que los propios padres, llevando asi los dos limites del linaje; o bien asi formar su propio Clan y su propio Genki Kekkai."**_

Sakura no podía creer lo que leia, osea que nunca estuvo loca esa cosa es decir su inner era parte de ella, pero no se prepara para lo que leería mas adelante.

"_**Se recomienda de preferencia que puedan contraer matrinonio con los siguientes Clanes :**_

_**-Clan Hyuga, Clan Akimichi, Clan Uchiha, Clan Yamanaka, Clan Inuzuka, Clan Aburame, y el Clan Nara. Ya que ellos tambien tienenuna Genki Kekkai."**_

No lo podía creer, el destino conspiraba en contra de ella, cuando acabarían las sorpresas sobre su Clan y sobre su vida. Y con esos pensamiento se fue a su casa porque mañana será un gran dia;

Si lo sabría ella.

_**Hey aquí esta el otro, he tenido la oportunidad de actualizar rápido aprovechando que ahorita ya no tengo mucho que hacer asi que aprovecheme jejejeje, un fuerte abrazo .**_


	15. ¿Que ella es la Directora?

_**Enjoy**_

**Capitulo 15.-**

_**¿ QUE ELLA ES QUE LA DIRECTORA ?**_

Ala mañana siguiente se levanta igual para su entrenamiento de las 4:00, solo que ya no con Gai Sensei ahora era para entrenar con la espada; Trabajar con armas probablemente iba a ser la parte más difícil de la formación, ya que Sakura no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de ellos, por lo que cogió algunos pergamino pergaminos sobre el entrenamiento adecuado de espadas y armas y diversas instrucciones de Katas y algunos libros de la biblioteca.

Una vez que estuvo un poco satisfecha por ese dia se fue rápido a su casa tomo un baño y se puso su mejor ropa ya que hoy iba a ser presentada como La directora general y algunas personas estarían presentes, como algunos del consejo, algunos representantes de clanes, y los de estrategias.

Paso por la oficina de la Hokage pero no conto con que estaba ahí Hikari primero, no le dio importancia asi que espero a que se desocupara para ir al Hospital juntas.

Mientras tanto adentro del despacho se desataba una pelea verbal.

Tsnade Sama Vengo apedir con todo respeto que me cambio de tutor, ya que preferriria que usted me entrenara, ya que a usted la considero lo máximo.

-Aparte de eso hay alguna razón mas por la que no quieres que Sakura te entrene_- entrecerrando los ojos ya con su jaqueca matutina._

-Ella no tiene nada que enseñar en ese caso si gusta yo puedo enseñarle mis conocimientos y de todos modos usted me entrena._ – dando su mejor sonrisa ( hipócrita)._

- Mira niña! _Ya se habia cabreado!..._ sabes conquien ha entrenado Sakura todo estos años, quien fue su Sensei he!, no verdad asi que cierra esa boca, y da gracias que ella te va entrenar, pero si no quieres que te entrene ella y quieres a otra persona según tu capacita que no sea yo, porque yo tengo cosas que hacer mas importantes que ver tu rostro; pídeselo a la directora del hospital… _y golpeando el pobre escritorio….._ y ahora largo no te quiero ver al menos que sea al go de suma importancia.

-Si …siii con su permiso …._salio corriendo casi chocando con la pared y Sakura de paso._

-Y esta que le paso ha!_ Se reia Sakura ya que pocas personas estaban acostumbradas a la Godaime._

_-_Lista Sakura!, vámonos ya nos esperan.

Y asi salieron para llegar a las puertas del hospital, ya habia mucha gente reunida, semintalaron en un área para reuniones especiales, y la Hokage tomo la palabra.

-Agradesco que nos acompañen en este dia tan especial tanto para mi como para Konoha, ya que quiero avisarles que tenemos nueva Directora de este hospital que es de mi entera confianza, ya que ella esta capacitada, y hasta puedo alardear que me ha rebasado como medico ninja.

( hizo una seña con la mano); Aquí tenemos a nuestra nueva Directora espero la apoyen tanto cmo lo hicieron conmigo, -_Dijo ella mirando a los doctores y enfermeras-…_

Sakura se acerco y tomo el podio, cuando hizo eso se escucharon todo tipo de exclamaciones, todas eran positivas, y las que no eran asi pues ni las tomaron en cuenta; cuando ella se acerco estaba un poco nerviosa, pero recordando la promesa tácita que le hizo a Ino de no ser mas débil despejo su mente y hablo con determinación.

-Agradesco la oportunidad y confianza que me dan todos ustedes y sobre todo Tsnade Sama, les aseguro que no los defraudare, y estoy para ustedes no lo duden, también estoy dispuesta a asesorarlos y enseñarles cualquier tipo de técnica, para asi poder atender mejor al pueblo y a nuestros ninjas que dan la vida por nosotros.

Dicho esto no se hicieron esperar los aplausos, y vitoreos, su Madre adoptiva estaba mas feliz que nunca se sentía orgullosa, asi como un par de ojos vagos que también se sentían orgullosos.

Algunos pasaron a felicitarle y otros se fueron a celebrar ya que la Hokage no perdió oportunidad e invito sake ( cuando no); estaba en las felicitaciones cuando llego Hikari tomada de la Mano de Hyuga, lo bueno que a ella ya no le afectaba nada, ya lo habia superado, además tenia cosas mas importantes que pensar.

-Buen dia Hikari San!, lista para tu entrenamiento? …_en el momento que pregunto se le acerco el Nara para felicitarla, solo que no la abrazo solo le susurro en el oído, ( Bien hecho mi flor Problemática)._

El Hyuga no perdió detalle sobre todo cuando ella se sonrojo levemente y aunque estaba acostumbrada a los halagos y las ocurrencias del Nara siempre era lo mismo ella se eso la voz Chillona de Hikari la saco del transe.

-De hecho vengo a hablar con la Directora del hospital para pedir el cambio de Sensei.

-Si dime te escucho, que petición quieres? O en que te puedo ayudar? _Pregunto Sakura en un todo profesional, el cual saco de onda a Neji y a Hikari._

-Creo que no has comprendido, Quiero hablar con la Directora General de este Hospital.

Shikamaru ya no aguantaba la risa y pese que la fingía con una tos no la disimulaba mucho.

-Por eso mismo te digo en que te puedo servir estas enfrente de ella _Inner –tragate esa rubia oxigenada (bailando por dentro su Inner)._

No lo podían creer las quijadas se les despego de los dientes, y Sakura ahora si quería reir pero se aguanto y el Nara mejor volteo a otra parte atragantándose de su risa.

-Bueno ya que según tu eres la Directora de este hospital quien sabe desde cuando y quien te nombro quiero hacer el cambio de Sensei por alguien mas.

Sakura se habia recobrado la compostura y tomo su papel.

-No tengo por que contestarte a tanta pregunta pero ya que insistes; Apartir de hoy Sere La directora hasta que Kami quiera y me deje viva, Tsunade y el consejo me nombro; y en cuanto a el cambio de Sensei solo hay tres personas que te pueden enseñar, ya que son las únicas capacitadas paratal, solo que una No puede porque tiene una aldea que atender, la otra menos porque es su asistente, y Solo quedo yo que soy la tercera, pero si gustas yo te puedo entrenar con mucho gusto si es que estas interesada en aprender, te espero en mi oficina para ver que es lo que sabes y ponernos de acuerdo en los horarios y los temas. Y sino no estas interesada no me quites mas el tiempo te puedes retirar.

Ninguno de los tres se lo podían creer, donde quedo la Sakura de antes, El Hyuaga no lo podía creer esa actitud la cual ahora resulta que lo cautivo, Hikari puso cara de estreñimiento, y El Nara sonrió con orgullo ya que estaba feliz por los logros de su amiga, porque el la había visto sufrir, y levantarse desde abajo cuando todos la abandonaron.

Solo que Hikaru no se aguanto y contesto .

-Y tu quien te cress, quien te entreno de seguro que no sabes ni usar tu chackra._ Lo dijo con suficiencia._

-No me creo soy La disipula de la Hokage y es ….

-Mi hija adoptiva; y si no te gusta puedes regresarte a tu aldea.

Hikari no le quedo de otra que salir de ahí arastrando a un Neji.

Sakura observo a Su maestra y ella le devolvió el gesto con un inclinamiento de cabeza, y por la mirada que le dio la felicito por su templanza con la mocosa. Cuando la hokage se retiro Fue cuando ya no aguantaron la risa El Nara y Haruno hasta que lagrimas les salio por los ojos.

Después de ese percance, Sakura se retiro para ver todas sus obligaciones y prepararse para el tratamiento de Su Amiga Ino.


	16. Pruebas Anbu

_**Al parecer este capitulo será unos de los mas largos que pondré por el momento, una es poque ahora si me voy a ausentar por algunos dias, y otra porque no puedo cortar el hilo de los acontecimientos, espero y no les aburra demasiado….xD.**_

**Capitulo 16.-**

_**PRUEBAS ANBU **_

El tratamiento de Ino iba viento en popa, habia dias que pareciera que no tenia nada y otras estaba encama con unos dolores como si fuera de parto, pero siempre su amiga la peli rosa estaba ahí para ella, ya casi vivía en la casa de Ino.

A Sakura cada vez se le veía menos por las calles ya que de entrenar, se iba al Hospital donde ya tenia un grupo de jóvenes futuros médicos, en donde ya estaba integrada mas de fuerza que de ganas Hikari.

También ya Tenia una amplia formación para ser experto en armas que Sakura se sintió lo suficientemente confiado de que podía vencer incluso a Sasuke , por supuesto, eso sería tonto de pensar ya aunque si ella les dijera no le iban a creer siempre la consideraron menos. Sakura pensaba de que a pesar de no tenía experiencia previa con armas de esgrima parecía que tenia un don natural en ella. Sakura siguió trabajando todas sus técnicas previamente aprendidas en la práctica diaria; hasta que llego la hora de las pruebas Anbu.

-Okasaan ya estoy lista para irnos demo… no creen que se vana dar cuenta que soy yo?

-Si Sakura yo tambien lo pense asi que aquí tengo la solución _…La godaime tenia una mirada picara que daba miedo…_

-Te voy a pintar el cabello de color negro…. Jajajajaja

-Naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii noooooooooooooooooooooooo?, porque? que le pasa esta loca o de tanto sake ya le causo daño al cerebro!.

-Calmate Sakura yo tambien pense que el negro era faltal pero el rojo no creo que lo quieras porque te recordaría a Karin, asi que no hay opción. Jajajajaja

-Pero que le pasa ni loca me pinto el cabello…45 minutos después…. Pues no se te ve tan mal neeee Sakuraaaaaa

Y viéndolo bien la verdad no, se veia mal le daba un toque de misterio y profundidad, hasta mas senxualidad ya hasta estaba pensado dejárselo en negro pues se vei mas hermosa, aparte que le hicieron un corte de cabello dándole forma pero del mismo largo solo cabello degrafilado y capas largas terminado en tipo v, y ahora lo tendría que usar suelto y bien peinado para que no la relacionaran.

-Y en cuanto a mis ojos que va a pasar, son reconocibles, y mi nombre que?.

-Tranquila Sakura tengo todo bajo control usaras todo el tiempo la mascara en las pruebas de ahorita lo malo que la mascara no tendrá orificios de oyos para los ojos pero como tu ya has practicado con vendas para ti es pan comido. Y en cuanto a tu nombre ese te lo ganaras a pulso.

-Que no tendré nombre, por el momento? Cada vez entiendo menos!

-Ya Sakura vístete y vamomos para que te de tiempo de las pruebas,- _Tsunade se aclaró la garganta_ _y comenzó a hablar._

-En este examen se ponen a prueba en todas las áreas de combate;. Genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, y el dominio de las armas, Endado caso que sientas las pruebas difíciles se permite saltarse una y sólo una prueba estas en libertad de eligir cual, tal ves la que te cuente trabajo dominar Sakura.

Llegaron al cuartel y ahí la Hokage la inscribió y le pregunto. _-¿Por cual examen quieres comenzar? Y ¿Cuál dejar?._

Sakura rio confiada de ella misma asi que eligio hacer todas las pruebas porque se sentía preparada.

Tsunade tomó la risa como una de alivio y sonrió, aunque también la miró como si estuviera un poco loca y le preguntó si sabía a lo que iba; en donde ella respondió que sí sabía de eso y que ella todavía quería tomar todos los exámenes. "La última persona que dijo eso y en realidad pasó los cuatro exámenes era Uchiha Itachi.

¿Estás seguro? Este examen es más difícil de lo que podía imaginar, _dijo Tsunade._

-Tan segura como que me llama Sakura.

Y con esa determinación comenzaron sus pruebas; El examen constaba de tener que luchar contra un actual miembro del ANBU. Las reglas eran pocas; se valia de todas las tenicas pero debería tener estrictamente taijutsu y el uso de chakra . También se mencionó que Sakura tenía que venir al oponente con la intención de matar, pero, en realidad no lo tenia que matar solo querían ver ata donde podía llegar si tenia el valor para matar a sus futuros enemigos; aparte de esas normas no existen otras restricciones. Le dieron a la Sakura cinco minutos para prepararse. En ese momento Sakura discretamente Activo la línea de Sangre se acomodo la mascara se concentro ya que no podía ver nada de nada y agudizo todos los sentidos para la batalla.

Cuando el examinador dijo:" Comienza" Sakura golpeó el pie izquierdo suavemente hasta el suelo liberando sólo una pequeña cantidad de chakra, como hacer rodar el suelo un poco, por debajo de su oponente, para distraer asi a su oponente, y no para destruir la tierra. En un instante Sakura apareció detrás del oponente ANBU y decidió que sólo quería jugar con el enemigo, por lo que tocó un punto de chakra en su brazo izquierdo. Sabiendo que la mayoría de las personas eran diestras y que todavía sería capaz de luchar contra ella hasta casi su capacidad total.

Sakura entonces se movió un pie de distancia del Anbu, este comenzó a tratar de mover el brazo, pero no pudo y decidió iniciar la ofensiva; Sakura bloqueado todos sus tiros perezosamente a pesar de que se movían a gran velocidad, ella podía estar a su nivel sin fatigarse; durante ese tiempo, Sakura notó que la persona estaba definitivamente era masculino, debido al olor de su fragancia y por sentir su fisico, pero estaba segura ahora debido a su estilo de lucha le era conocido para ella, era duro, pero la pelea no fue demasiado difícil para la ella sonrió bajo su máscara y decidió provocarlo para ver si podía luchar más en serio.

Funcionó, pero aún así no fue tan difícil para Sakura, así que para poner fin a la lucha que ella realizo rápidamente varios otros puntos de chakra rápidamente y luego pulsa uno en la parte posterior de su cuello antes de que él se desmayó completamente logró sacar la mascara para ver lo que había pasado, pero se la volvió a colocar la máscara de nuevo y cogió el operativo ANBU antes de caer al suelo; Rapido desconecto todos los puntos de chakra , con la única excepción del cuello, y luego lo puso en el suelo.

Sakura se volvió hacia el examinador que tenia cara de no comprender como paso todo tan rápido pero como Sakura no podía ver nada; Ella sonrió detrás de la máscara ya que se imagino que ellos estarinan sorprendidos pese que se dieron cuenta de que no veia nada vieron que tenia movimientos diestros. Tsunade entró en la habitación por una puerta de entrenamiento y miró a su aprendiz un poco sorprendida y luego entrecerró los ojos, se acercó a ella para felicitarla.

_**SEGUNDA PRUEBA:**_

Sakura estaba parada para la siguiente prueba y pudo sentir un fuerte había un genjutsu ya en juego; rápidamente se deshizo el jutsu y sonrió un poco porque había encontrado una manera de salir de genjutsus fácilmente; forzando un poco de su chakra médica en las vías correctas de su cerebro e instantáneamente se disolvieron todas las capas de genjutsu, luego Hizo sellos de la mano en una fracción de segundo, demasiado rápido para que cualquiera pueda ver por un genjutsu y poco a poco le devolvio el genjutsu a su oponente el cual era sutil y difícil de detectar.

Su oponente quedo atrapado en el pero resistiendo y luchando atreves de el, ella corrió rapido a su oponente antes de que saliera y formo la otra mitad de sellos para crear otro totalmente diferente para dejarlo completamente dormido y atrapado inconsciente.

Los que estaba presentes no lo podían creer y querían ver el rostro de la futura Anbu cosa que se negó, el examinador hablo.

-Eres buena este no es un genjutsu simple el que hiciste eso fue impresionante estoy muy impresionado de pasar ese examen también, pero necesito ver su rostro; Sakura se tenso y le dijo que si lo verían pero que le dieran unos minutos, entonces salio del cuarto del entrenamiento y se vendo los ojos y así salió para presentarse.

Todos los presentes querían ver su rostro pero cuando vieron que entraron con los ojos vendados no lo podian creer. El examinador pregunto ¿se vendo los ojos ?" Ella inclinó la cabeza en afirmación. "Entonces, ¿cómo pudiste imaginar que iba a utilizar el genjutsu antes de quedarse semi atrapada en ello.

Y Volvio a preguntar - ¿Tiene una linea de sangre que te podría ayudar?.

-Sí, tengo un límite de línea de sangre, pero no lo he activado aún para los exámenes. Puedo sentir el cambio en la chacra, cuando un genjutsu está empezando a formar, Sakura respondió un poco aliviado pero tuvo que hacer su voz un poco más profunda para que no la conocieran.

-¿Porque se venda los ojo entonces?_ Fue la siguiente pregunta._

-Porque Yo se lo pedí, estoy midiendo sus logros en ese sentido,_ respondió la godaime._

Sakura se habia salvado de una pregunta sin respuesta por el momento -Sigamos con las demás pruebas _–Dijo el examinador._

Mientras que Sakura deshizo los genjutso que había realizado con movimientos rapidos que ni el mismo examinador y la Godaime pudieron ver El usuario genjutsu despertó, hizo una reverencia y le dio las gracias a Sakura por su buen trabajo todos estaban en Shock hasta su propia madre Adoptiva.

_**TERCERA PRUEBA**_

La siguiente prueba era de ninjutso, le menciono el examinador; _"Eso suena bien_", - pensó Sakura ya que era el tema que solía manejar a la perfeccion.

Examinador comento que No había Anbu que dominara ninjutso, pero que había una persona que los manejaba muy bien y era un buen oponente, y que enviarían por el que esperara 10 minutos;

Pasado los 10 minutos regreso el examinador ya con el Anbu inactivo, Sakura quizo saber quien era por lo tanto se concentro para sentir el Chakra y al darse cuenta casi quiso salir corriendo de ahí, pues su lucha seria una masacre ya que su enemigo no seria otro que Hatake, el ninja copia, famoso por copiar todas las técnicas.

Pero cual fue la sorpresa también de Sakura que hizo que se abriera una grieta mas en su corazón hecha por el equipo 7 ya que el Hatake respondió a la petición del examinador.

-No puedo, no estoy disponible, estoy concentrando mi energía para el entrenamiento con Naruto y Sasuke para el día de hoy, _dijo con su voz monótona aburrida normal._

Sakura respiro profundo ya que siempre había sido así solo se enfocaba en ellos, y a ella la hacían a un lado según con el fin de que no le pasara nada, pero en realidad era porque la consideraban una molestia.

La Hokage intervino y le prometió que si luchaba en esta prueba les daría misiones de mas rango a su equipo. Él pareció considerar la oferta e hizo un gesto a la Kunoichi para que se preparara para la prueba. Se Empezó a llevar la prueba a un campo al aire libre; esto iba a ser más difícil para Sakura ya que estaba frente a Kakashi-sensei y no podía verle la cara, o no podía usar ninguno de sus movimientos característicos específicos o habilidades médicas para que el Hatake no supiera que era ella, y no tan solo Su Sensei; ya que la noticia se corrió que El Hatake iba a competir; y ya estaban ahí varios Anbus; como el del clan Nara, el Hyuga y el Uchija.

-Por Kami como voy a salir de esta –_ Inner- Como siempre lo has hecho nosotras podemos, demuéstrales que no somos débiles patéale le trasero- _Y si nos descubren que va a pasar_ – pues que se den cuenta de que material estas hecha, no te preocupes, relájate me tienes a mi._

-Esto al parecer será de lo mas fácil, no se porque tanto misterios y por lo que veo eres ciega verdad?, _Ya que vio_ _que no tenia_ _orificios de ojos la mascara_ asi que te voy a dar ventaja _– arqueando su ojito en forma de sonrisa-._ Te doy 5 minutos para que calientes.

Eso habia sido el colmo para Sakura asi que le iba dar duro no importara si todos sabían de su identidad, asi que Ella asintió con la cabeza y se retiro al otro extremo del campo y discretamente campo discretamente deslizando su venda de los ojos de nuevo para quedar sin ella y ahora si activo su línea de sangre ya que Ella quiera tener una pelea justa.

Cuando ella regreso ya sin su venda en los ojos y activado su Genkai Kekkai la verdad no parecía Sakura y masq ue elevo todo su chakra cosa que nadie podía darse cuenta que era tal; Kakashi pareció debatir consigo mismo por un momento y luego respondió.

-Conque ¿Es así como te arreglas para pasar tus otras pruebas? Ya decía yo que para alguien tan pequeño como tu no podrías ser un oponente fuerte, y manejado el Taijutsu y Genjutsu y derrotado a especialistas fácilmente suficiente, de seguro que el el examinador ni cuenta se a dado que has hecho trampa.

Sakura no estaba segura de si realmente creía en lo que oia del que algunas vez fue su sensei; o si él estaba tratando de meterse debajo de su piel y provocarla, Si ese fuera el caso, no lo estaba logrando(con la excepción de su inner, el cual pasó a estar gritando obscenidades) pero la Sakura del exterior hizo caso omiso.

-La verdad es que no lo ha activado en todo el día, además de que es muy cierto que soy un poco pequeña, pero las apariencias engañan y un ninja debe mirar siempre hacia abajo y por debajo, asi que yo ya le ahorre; eso porque según usted yo soy pequeña, entonces tendrá que mirar hacia abajo.

Mientras Sakura activa ya al 100% y al límite su línea de sangre, Kakashi revela su Sharingan, y la godaime no podía creer como es que su casi hija se dejo arrastrar por las palabras de ese estúpido vago y dejo al descubierto todo, pero que al parecer nadie se había percatado quien era ella, solo un par de ojos si descubrieron ya que conocía a la perfección de que color se le ponían los ojos cuando activaba su poder, y la verdad que estaba mas que feliz por ella realmente su flor había retoñado y dado frutos, y el Nara esperaba que le patera fuerte las bolas al ninja copia.

El examinador estaba mas que entusiasmado y no tan solo el todos querían ver el resultado, algunos ya hasta babeaban por Sakura tal el caso del Uchiha, y el mismo Neji, pero ella ni encuenta, asi que se concentro y miro hacia su futuro por 10 minutos para saber como iba atacar

Y Ella pudo ver como es que Ella misma atacaba primero con Katon y se desliza debajo de la tierra para sacar Kakashi en un jutsu de tierra, pero, él la levantaba del suelo y la mantenía en una posición donde capturaba sus manos ala espalda de ella y un kunai en su cuello y se burlaba de ella diciendo "Yo no he dicho todavía comenzar." . Ahora Sakura sabía cómo iniciar el partido

-¿Kakashi vas a decir Cuando comenzar? _el ninja médico le preguntó educadamente_ y en el momento en que se había sorprendido el Hatake por como le adivino, Sakura formo sellos con las manos muy rápidas, he hizo un clon de sombras que se escondió bajo tierra, y otro clon para un Katon por si acaso el la vio sellos de la mano. Era su haz bajo la manga.

Kakashi la miro atentamente y pregunto _¿me conoces? _

-Nop usted no me conoce ni yo a usted, _dijo Sakura, que estaba a sólo una verdad a medias. _Él no sabía nada de ella ni a sus habilidades, pero, él sabía quién era ella.

-Muy bien, comencemos, _dijo_ el ninja copia; Ella lanzó un Katon a él y se acercó a luchar contra los ataques de corto alcance, pero luego se trasladó bajo tierra. La pelirosa se rió porque sabía que su clon estaba bajo tierra y que tenía una sorpresa esperándolo cuando él volvió a aparecer. "Ahora", dijo cuando lo vio desde el subsuelo, y Kakashi pense que el ninja era bueno, ella ya había tenido un Kage Bunshin esperándolo bajo tierra para él. "¿Dónde diablos está?", dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que la no estaba a la vista ya.

Desde el escondite de Sakura lanzó uno de sus jutsus más poderosos. Al ocultarse de él el no sería capaz de ver la mano-sellos y copiar el jutsu. El jutsu era un jutsu de viento que envió viento invisible que le atravesó la piel y le dreno el chakra, Sakura se movió rápidamente a un lugar diferente, por lo que no podía encontrar y lanzar un ataque contra ella. Kakashi fue golpeado con algunas agujas pero se las arregló para esquivar lo peor de ellos. Escatimar a sí mismo de cualquier daño grave hecho.

Miró a su alrededor y observo a su adversario porque envió un jutsu de agua a su manera que ella inmediatamente respondió con un jutsu de agua aún más fuerte, ya que el agua era uno de sus tipos naturales de chakra. De inmediato respondió con un jutsu de tierra, ya que la Tierra le ganaba al jutsus de agua. Ahora era el turno de Sakura para salir del camino, ella saltó al medio del campo, cerca de donde él estaba y no estaba dispuesto a revelar su identidad con por medio de su fuerza chakra , así que en vez de eso formó los sellos rápidos de mano para un jutsu de tierra que encerró a los usuario luego hizo un gran Katon, para derretir la capa superior de roca para asegurarse que lo atraparía ahií. Kakashi no se esperaba que atrás de el habia un jutsu de sustitución y lo agarro con la guardia baja, en donde Sakura hizo un jutso de varias cadenas de relámpagos .

El cansancio ya estaba haciendo sus estragos y eso parecía no terminar todos estaba mas que entretenidos tenían un buen tiempo de haber visto algo así desde Itachi.


	17. Capitan Anbu y un Adios

_**Enjoy , solo no se enojen conmigo onegai.**_

**Capitulo 17,.**

_**CAPITAN ANBU Y UN ADIOS**_

Solo les faltaba las palomitas a los espectadores, ya que desde Itachi no habían presenciado un a buena pelea, pero el cansancio y el chackra se estaba agotando, por lo que Sakura pensó dos cosas o se tragaba su orgullo y se dejaba vencer, o bien le pateaba un a buena vez las bolas.

Asi que opto por la segunda, y en un rapido movimiento y no le quedo de otra ocupo su chackra medico y le toco puntos y nervio solo que lo hizo ligero y lo inmovilizo tirándolo al suelo y ella encima de el. Ya estaba cansada, y sus alientos de los dos chocaron, el ninja copia trago grueso ya que ninguna mujer le habia ganado y mas una sexy y con talento (válgame ahora hasta el ya se fijo en ella)

Solo le quedo admitir el en voz alta.

-Eres Buen partido, y Fue buena pelea.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y dijo: - _ si Soy Buen partido y opino lo mismo del combate_

Ni Naruto ni Sasuke me han dados una vigorosa sesión de ejercicios en un solo ninjutsu, -_ menciono el ninja copia, ya parándose y ayudando a Sakura a Levantarse del suelo._

Sakura sonrió ya que eso significaba que ella ya no era patética y que era mejor que el legendario equipo de inadaptados del equipo siete.( Shannaroo pateo su trasero, )

Pero Kakashi estrecerro los ojos ligeramente y me miró a los ojos de Sakura cerca. "¿Estás segura que no te conozco -_le preguntó con incredulidad._

Ella se rió un poco y respondió: _"Sí". No te conozco._

-hpm _ fue la escueta respuesta_, ¿Cuál es tu kekkai Genkai, no vi que lo usastes?.

-Es la genzougan, _contestó Sakura_ es decir es una tecnica ocular como el mismo Sharingan o el mismo Byakugan.

-Nunca he oído hablar de él antes, ¿qué hace?- _dijo con curiosidad ( que por cierto ya le estaba coqueteando pues al ninja copia lo dejo cautivado)._

Sakura al darse cuenta de eso se alejo y le contesto lo mas seria posible -Eso es un secreto, aunque no sé el alcance total, yo soy la última persona que sabe que la tienen. _dijo ya mas en serio_, pues ahora sabia porque le llamaban tambien pervertido, y Sakura añadió no que tiene que ir a entrenar con su equipo. Él asintió con la cabeza y se fue un poco dolido por el corton, el examinador la felicito y le dijo que ya no habia necesidad de que hiciera la otra prueba ya que ya seria Anbu oficial, todavía nadie se habia marchado pues estaban comentando la buena batalla, y felicitaban a Sakura y Kakashi.

-Con todo respeto Quiero la otra prueba, ya que no quiero tan solo ser Anbu quiero ser capitán, asi que le pido que si gano la siguiente me conceda ese honor.

Nadie lo podía Creer y ni ella misma de donde le salio decir semejante cosa, ta vez la adrenalina del momento, hasta Kakashi se le quedo viendo, y que decir de la sección de caballero ya casi aullaban pues tenían rato de no ver a alguien asi de decidida, y el Nara soltando maldiciones y su palabra favorita.

El examinador lo pensó y accedió pero la verdad dudando lo que iba a pasar y todos de nuevo se quedaron. Asi que Sakura se retiro para serenar su mente y su alma entro en un Grado pequeño de concentración he hizo unos seños en la tierra y todos pudieron ver como de ahí emanaba un poco de Chakra ya que ella podía tomar Chakra de su naturaleza y ella era de la tierra y el aire ( en mi fanfic), regreso y confirmo que ya estaba lista.

El examinador aprovecho que estaba ahí Neji ya que según para ellos el era bueno usando la Katana fue asi como volvieron al campo de batalla pero el Hyuga como siempre saco su carácter.

-Realmente sabes cómo manejar una katana, porque si no, no tendría sentido tomar esta prueba.

Sakura apenas contuvo su ira y le contestó que sí, ella sabía absolutamente cómo manejar una katana. Sus puños estaban apretados y ella emitía un aura mortal. No había trabajado durante seis largos meses para que más gente la insultara ya no mas incluso después de haber visto algunas de sus habilidades. Neji pareció darse cuenta por fin y dijo en tono de disculpa, que no dudaba de ninguno de sus habilidades.

Pero de nuevo Neji se corrigio y en tono de burla le dijo.

-¿Tienes que pedir prestada una katana? , ya que no veo como es que quieres tomar la prueba y no la traes. _ Y su mueca en forma de sonrisa._

En respuesta Sakura hizo unos sellos y se transporto una katana a sus manos, el examinador se asombro y se acerco y le pidió examinar la espada ,la Kunoichi inclinó la cabeza en aceptación y antes de de que el examinador preguntara Neji ya se había adelantado- _¿De dónde sacaste eso?_

Sakura solo se encogio de hombros y dijo _"Era de un familiar creo o no se, ¿por qué?" _Sakura dijo con suspicacia.

-Esa es la espada de un Haruno que vivió hace muchos años, que al parecer era muy bueno en manejo de la espada." dijo. Sakura no se lo esperaba y se tenso, busco con la mirada a su maestra, ya que no se habia desactivado su línea de sangre, y con la mirada le pidió ayuda, pero también la godaima estaba procesando todo. El examinador volvió a preguntar.

-Acaso ¿ eres de ese Clan?, porque si es así la única que queda Es Sakura….

Mas tensión .. pero en eso salio a su defensa, la Hokage.

-¿Por qué piensa eso si yo se la regale ( cosa que fue verdad) yo la gane apostando en un juego (cosa que fue mentira) pero como la conocían que apostaba pues nadie dijo mas nada.

Sakura se relajo y tambien apoyo _- Nunca he oído hablar de él_- dijo Sakura, ( que eso era cierto que no sabía reputación de su familiar en lo absoluto teniendo en cuenta que sus padres nunca hablaron de el con ella).

Antes de comenzar Sakura se cubrió los ojos de nuevo con la venda y desactivó su línea de sangre una vez cubierta para que no se le gastara el chacra, lo único que le preocupaba es que si al Hyuga se le ocurría ocupar su Byakugan se iba todo al caño.

-Porque te tapas los ojos, _Pregunto con sorna Neji._

-Porque no quiero usar mi línea sucesora para no molerte a palos y la cosa sea pareja.

Esto hizo irritar al Hyuga asi que el opto por no usar el suyo, de lo que se salvo Sakura, y el examinador dio la señal.

Entonces, el partido comenzó y los movimientos del Hyuga eran elegantes y certeros, y los de ella eran delicados con rapidez y era graciosa, pareciera como si danzara; los dos Se movían con rapidez, y hasta cierto punto con armonía, ya que las peleas eran sin armonía y toscas pero la pelea que ella daba era elegante .Entonces paso lo que menos se esperaban Sakura le sorprendió, enganchó la punta de la espada en el protector de la mano y le arrancó la espada de las manos, la espalda volcó sobre él y al mismo tiempo tiro su espada detrás de ella. Ella aterrizó detrás de él y apretó la espada cerca de su cuello. Respirando con dificultad, Sakura susurró con voz entrecortada pero firme y segura lo bastante alto para Neji escuhara

-Eso fue lo mejor que puedes hacer!

El afirmo con la cabeza ya que no se lo esperaba y mas que se puso nervioso por el aliento de la joven en su oído y sus cuerpo y la voz entrecortada. Y fue asi como termino la prueba, nadie lo podía creer bueno solo su madre Adoptiva que la miraba con orgullo y casi lagrimas en los ojos, y El Nara que ahora si ya estaba babeando pero no de forma lasciva si no admiración.

AL terminar se anuncio ahí mismo que Era capitán que le tatuaran el brazo y mañana le asignarían su nuevo escuadrón. Una ves terminado todo el papeleo y tatuaje se fue a casa ya que estaba agotada ni siquiera se baño ni nada asi se tumbo vestida ya como en la tarde sintió una brisa fuerte y un peso en su cama, ya sabia quien podía ser así que se hizo la dormida.

-Ya se que estas despierta no te hagas Black Blossom.

-¿Cómo me llamastes? Shika kun, _poniendo cara de intriga._

-Tsk porque te gusta que te repita las cosa he! que problemática flor eres.

- Pero así me quieres yo lo se jejejeje es que me sacaste el de onda y ese nombre me gusto ya que necesito uno .

-¿Y se puede saber para que? Además porque no me dijiste nada he ¿ en que quedamos? Tan poco valen tus promeses.

-Ya vas a empezar nunca te he mentido yo te lo conte, si no te dije lo de anbu fue porque Shishuo me lo pidió, y el nombre es porque necesito hacer misiones de incognito. ¿Estas enojado Shika kun? –_Poniendo cara de cachorro regañado-._

-No Sakura no estoy enojado, pero ya te dije quiero saber todo y cuando digo todo es todo.

En eso reparo en su cabello esparcido en la cama que era tan negro como la noche y los cabellos que caían en el rostro se embeleso.

-¿Qué ves tanto mi cabello? He? Se ve raro neee.

-Te queda bien solo que te veo extraña, dime que no se te quedara asi para siempre.

-¿Qué no te gusta? Yo que pensaba quedármelo, no vistes cuanto pegue tuve hoy por el jajajajaja.

-Eso es lo problemático no voy a estar todo el tiempo espantándote a esos idiotas pervertidos

-No te preocupes jajaja se me quita con el agua ya mañana tendré mi color de pelo de chicle es su lugar.

-Como dijiste? _Mirándola con cara de reírse.._

-Tsk porque te gusta que te repita las cosas hombre problemático.

Y los dos se echaron a reir.

-Por cierto como esta la cerda?, hoy no la vi.

-Hoy se ve mas intranquila que otro días no a parado de hacerme mil recomendaciones como si se despidiera de mi, ya no se ni que pensar, pero la verdad como veo que ya paso un poco mas de 2 meses yo creo que gracias a ti todo saldrá bien; bueno te dejo me voy con ella hoy le prometí estar con ella viendo películas descansa Saku.

Despues de eso Sakura se metio a bañar se disponía a volver a acostarse cuando, llego un Anbu mandándola a llamar con urgencia en el Hospital.

Llego azorada y asustada temiendo lo peor y es que sus corazonadas nunca le fallaba, llegar entro con tanta fuerza que todos los presentes se espantaron, llegaba con el cabello todavía mojado y revuelto y los ojos casi rojos por le aire, al ver ahí al Nara y a la familia de Ino fue cuando confirmo todo, pero no les pregunto nada a ellos se fue directo a las enfermeras para que les diera el informe de Ino y al leerlo se lleno de coraje.

-Pero que demonios han hecho, porque la han dejado tanto hijos de %&$#, y se dicen ser doctores, porque carajos no la estabilizaron y no me diga que me estaban esperando poruqe por una mierda que no me la creo, Moviditos se ven mas bonitos asi que ya muevan ese trasero antes de que se los parta.

Todos se empezaron a mover, y ella mientras decía eso ya se estaba poniendo el traje para intervenir. Todos los presentes en el hospital desde amigos y familiares de Ino se preguntaron desde cuando había rencarnado la Godaime, mientras otros decían que era la mensajera del diablo ya que por le aspecto que traía no era para menos.

Dio instrucciones, y antes de retirarse les dirigui una mirada para tranquilizar a laos familiares; cuando entro al cuarto pude ver a Ino con cara de dolor ya que El parto se le habia adelantada, haciendo mas difícil la situación ya que Sakura la habia programado para Cesaria y asi Poder salvar a todos, pero el maldito destino les volvió a jugar y cambio los planes.

-Kuso …. Ino ya estas en 8 de dilatación porque cojones no me avisaron antes… pero al verle el vientre vio lo peor ya estaba casi negro ya que tenia Homorragia interna, salio corriendo para poder llamar a las enfermeras y camilleros.

-Necesito una camilla al a velocidad de ya, la quería para ayer muévanse…. Luego se dirigió a un a enfermera quiero Plasma, sangre y solución salida, necesito calmantes, y dos incubadoras, quiero todo el personal ahí adentro y necesito personal de pediatra tambien pero de yaaaaaa!.

Todos estaba moviditos solo se veia corrr jalar entar y salir, Sakura tenia la cabeza bien puesta.

-Ino Cariño no pujes todavía no , te voy a intervenir, relájate respira por …favor … haslo por esta frente de marquezota ándale, respira profundo.

-Duele…. Duele mucho Frente ya no puedo no… no puedo respirar tengo miedo… no me dejes,,,,_ ya comenzaba a llorar…_

- No Linda no te dejo aquí estoy contigo no llores si no menos puedes respirar,_ en eso se voltea para gritar que necesitaba oxigeno y el respirador….. todo se escuchaba desde afuera, y no podian creer como es que Sakura tenia ese temple cuando ya todos estaban llorando,_

A la hora de poner a Ino en la camilla sin querer pujo de tal manera que ya estaba coronando, asi que no le quedo de otra que meter la mano para detener al bebe, pero para hacer mas rápida la transportada tuvo que encaramarse en la camilla, y mientras con una mano tenia entre sus piernas deteniendo al bebe la otra emanaba chakra para calmarla y adormecerla para la cesaria y darle fuerzas y parar la hemorragia, pero al salir del cuarto no se esperaban esa imagen de una Sakura montada en la camilla en medio de las piernas de Ino dando ordenes a todo el personal y dando chakra .

Todo fue en un cerar de ojos, pronto pudo detener la hemorragia por el momento y lista pudo sacar rapido a los bebe que por se prematuros los llevaron a la incubadora, no sin antes enseñarlos a Ino que solo estaba dormida dela cintura para abajo ya que asi lo pidió solo para conocerlos, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar de parte de la madre y Sakura, solo que la ultima tenia que estar fuerte ya que solo era cuestión de esperar ya que la hemorragia no paraba.

-Maltita sea si yo no hubiera gastado tanto Chakra alardendo tendría mas para poder detener la hemorragea, _ ya que ya se estaba acabando_.

-Cerda deja que shikamaru pase porfavor….

-Todavia no te saco de la sale de operaciones… yo yo …._ Viendo la cara de angustia y de debilidad de su amiga._

Mando a un a enfermera a buscarlo, pero no sin antes tener la ultima conversación con ella.

-Sakura recuerda tu promesa confio en ti, _… ya lo decía entrcortadamente y casi con lo ojos cerrados….. _ amalos ahora ellos son tus hijos,,,, aque no son lo mas bello del mundo.?

-Cerda no hables no te esfuerces…_ no quieria llorara pero centia que los ojos le picaban…. Pero le prometio ser fuerte por ella y por el ….._

-Necesito hablar, sabes esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos!, te amo, perdóname si alguna ves te insulte, si nos separarnos por Sasuke, perdóname si fui mala amiga…. Yo…_haciendo un a mueca de dolor…. _Yo de verdad lo siento muchoooo haaaaa!,.

En eso dejaron pasar a Shikamaru, y rapido se acerco con ella.

-Ino…. Hola Princesa…. _La verdad no sabia ni que decir, pero la verla en ese estado le importo una mierda y se puedo a llorar abrazándola Sakura se hizo aun lado, para darle intimidad por asi decirlo._

-Hey no llores …. Es… blematico!, Shika mírame no te rindas, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que con Asuma Sensei, yo estare contigo, y no estaras solos tendras a nuestros hijos que siempre al verlos te harán recordarme. Ha!.

- Cerda ven acércate…._ Y espero pero al llegar Sakura le tomo la mano y la mano de Shikamaru,_** Ahora solo se tendrán el uno para el otro, amense, cuídense, y apóyense, **Cerda tu me lo prometiste… y tu Shikamaru prométemelo también que ustedes estarán juntos y formaran una familia…

-Pero .. Ino que dices… tu eres mi esposa… y yo…..

-Callate… solo vivan por mi,,, amen por mi… yo siempre supe lo que sentias por ella, y lo siento por atravesarme en su camino… ¿sabesn? Nunca los voy a olvidar al lugar donde voy a ir y se que ustedes tampoco, nuestra amistad están fuerte que lo único que nos separa es nuestra alma; ya que La amistad es un Alma que habita en dos cuerpos un corazón que habita en dos almas; y el de ustedes latirá por latira y vivirá y amara por mi. Denle un beso a mis padres.

-**PROMETANLO**_**…**__haciendo que se agarraran entre ellos las manos….. después de eso ellos aceptaron…._

-Cerda tranquila te lo prometo… pero por favor descansa déjame detener la hemorragia.

-YO tambien lo prometo Ino, deja que Sakura te cure.

-No, me siento cansada quiero dormir, tengo sueño, los amo mucho gracias por los buenos momentos, no se culpen por nada cada quien escoge su camino y yo escogi el mio…._ Y con estas ultimas palabras Dio su mejor sonrisa y empezó a cerrar sus ojos y decir_; Quiero descansar tengo sueño.

Sakura fue la primera en enterder y reaccionar asi que le acaricio los cabellos,.

-Descansa Ino hiciste un buen trabajo, sueña ¡! Déjate llevar por ese mundo de sueños, en donde ya no sentirás mas cansancio, no te preocupes aquí estaremos cuidando tu sueño, hasta volvernos a encontrar, se libre como una nube amiga.

Y al decir lo ultimo Sakura beso su frente, e Ino cerro sus bellos ojos azules para no volverlos abrir, pero su cara tenia un gesto de tranquilidad y Felicidad, exactamente como si estuviera dormida.

_**No me gusto el capitulo pero era necesario algo asi, no me maten por favor para todas las fans de Ino….**_

_**Snif snif…**_


	18. Un Buen Consejo

_**Hola a todos!, ya les traigo el otro capitulo espero sea de su agrado!**_

**Capitulo18.-**

_**UN BUEN CONSEJO**_

Ino cerro sus bellos ojos azules para no volverlos abrir, pero su cara tenia un gesto de tranquilidad y Felicidad, exactamente como si estuviera dormida.

Sakura demoro un poco para salir del transe luego de decirle las ultimas palabras a su amiga en vida, después de eso declaro la hora de la muerte y le indico a las enfermeras que le quitaran todo el cablerio y la limpiaran. También les indico que luego de eso dejaran a Shikamaru tomara todo el tiempo a su esposa.

Como abia cambiado sus vidas un giro de 360 grados pero ella no se echaría para atrás ya no será débil ya no mas; Salió del quirófano, con pisadas pesadas todavía vestida tal y acuando entro, ahora tenia que tener la cabeza mas fría ya que tenia que dar la cara a los familiares de Ino y del Nara.

Salió cansada, despeinada y restos de sangre, pero al verla se acercaron; solo pudo mover la cabeza en forma de negación, y todos pudieron entender el mensaje, no se hicieron esperar las lagrimas y los sollozos de los presentes, los papas de Ino estaban inconsolables, sus amigos y compañeros abrazándose unos a otros y llorando, ella quería hacer lo mismo llorar per no debía no podía; pos su promesa por el protocolo de que era la directora del hospital, porque no debería ser mas débil, ya no mas, tenia que ser fuerte lo prometio con su vida, por ellos por Él y porque ella quería cambiar ser de utilidad.

Hablo seria y segura.

-Shimaru esta ahora mismo con ella, le di un tiempo para que este con ella, después la transladaran en un cuerto para que puedan pasr a verla los que gusten…_ hizo una pausa y respiro ondo queriendo asi relajar todo su cuerpo ya que lo sentía pesado… -_ los bebes están bien solo que por ser primaturos están en la incobadora, hasta que ellos puedan alcanzar su desarrollo completo podrán estar en casa, les calculo d meses.

-¿alguna Pregunta?..-_Lo dijo mirando a todos.. ella sabia que esas palabras sobraban esas y todas las que dijo y dijera, dudaba que laguien realmente le estuviera prestando la debida atención, pero eso era el protocolo a seguir, quería llorar pero no debía, no podía, ya no mas, al menos no delante de ellos._

-Yo me are cargo del papelo y demás cosas, ella me encargo personalmente que me encargara de su funeral, fue su ultima voluntad, al igual que cuidar a sus hijos como si fueran mios.

Las personas que ya sabían no se asombraron para nada, pero los que no sabían solo abrieron rompiendo un nuevo record.

-Si no hay mas nada que decir me retiro a ver como va la revisión de los bebes, ha!... y pueden pasar a verlos en el área de los cuneros para prematuros. Con su permiso _..-Haciendo una leve reverencia-_

-Sakura-chan, gracias por todo, lo que hiciste por nuestra Ino, se que te duele igual que a nosotros, en lo que te podamos apoyar, estamos para ti, dándole un a re confortable sonrisa.

Ahora sabia de donde había sacado su amiga esa cualidad, Ino era igual a su padre; No quería llorar, no podía no quería, los ojos le picaban; sabia que si parpadeaba se le saldrían a cantaros, solo asintió a modo de agradecimiento dando una leve pero sincera sonrisa, pero no se espero cuando unos brazos la jalaron, transmitiéndole así consuelo, dolor, amistad y amor, y era por parte de ambos padres de su rubia amiga, cuando reacciono ya todos los presentes la estaban rodeando abrazando es decir un abrazo colectivo, no quería llorar, no debía no podía, solo les correspondió el abrazo y suspiraba, cuando pensó que ya era el tiempo se removió de sus agarres, para decir gracias…. Y la dejaron Ir.

Su maestra estaba mas que satisfecha con ella por ver la madures con que había tomado todo; ya que en sus ojos vio determinación y fortaleza, esa era la Sakura que siempre había visto.

Los Padres de Ino, estaban mas que agradecidos, pues ellos ya sabían la responsabilidad que se les venia a ella, y ver como La pelirosa había cuidado con tanto esmero a su princesa.

Los integrantes de su equipo el equipo 7, no podían creer en que momento su compañera había cambiado tanto, ya que ellos siempre la verían como una molestia y llorona, sobre todo Sasuke; en cuanto a los demás podían sentir respeto y admiración por ella, y algunos como Neji fue el que mas asombrado estaba, pues nunca pensó que Ella tuviera esa actitud, pues siempre la había visto como una fans mas del club del Uchiha que no tomaba en cuenta el camino ninja, pero algo dentro de el se le movio y empezó a sentir sentimientos.

Y otros como Hikari sentían una mezcla de envidia con admiración ya que nunca pensó que Sakura tuviera las agallas para afrontar algo asi, sobre todo no se podía sacar de su mente la imagen de una Sakura moviendo todo un hospital completo y dando ordenes a diestra y siniestra tratando de salvar un a vida, y fue cuando medio que tal ves si valía la pena que ella fuera su tutora.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, casino quedaba vestigios de oscuridad, La pelirrosa estaba en el área de los cuneros revisando que los bebes estuviran bien, estaba contemplando a sus hijos, ya que lla ya los ocnsideraba como tal, estaba tan embelezada que no se dio cuenta de un a presencia atrás de ella.

-¿Son Perfectos y hermosos verdad?.

En eso momento Sakura recoerdo las mias palabras de su amiga.

-Si que lo son pese que son mas pequeños de los normal son perfectos… demo…. Por lo tanto tengo miedo; que tal si les fallo. Y no soy buena madre, si no soy lo que esperan de mi?!...

-Claro que lo serás ya que eres una gran doctor, una gran kunoichi, una gran amiga, una gran hija pero sobre todas las cosas una gran mujer, y se que lo lograras eso y mas.

-Pero no se que hacer!.

-Y tu cress que todas las madres sabemos que hacer? Y como criar a los hijos?, los bebes no vienen con un manuela bajo el brazo Sakura.

Sakura abrió lo sojos de golpe y volteo a ver a su Shishuo.

-Sabes Sakura es lo mismo que pasa con migo o pasaba, ya que yo te considero como hija, y al principio no sabia como proceder con tigo, por eso te trate duro en todas las cosas quería que tu fueras mejor que yo en todos los sentido, y que no sufras lo que yo he sufrido lo que es la soledad, aveces pienso que lo he hecho mas o lo sigo haciendo mal, pero cuando veo como has crecido, y madurado y ver tus logros, me siento satisfecha tanto con migo como con tigo.

-Shishou…

-solo has lo que te dicta el corazón, Amas a esos bebes Sakura?.

-Hai, Con todo mi corazón! _ Dando un a mirada de determinación._

-Entonces no habrá problema tu harás todo lo posible para transmitírselos, solo has lo que te dicta el corazón; y en cuanto al Nara será todo un genio pero es lento en procesar las cosas del corazón y en canalizar el dolor, solo tenle paciencia y todo fluirá; además si tu tienes problemas o dudas, no dudes en pedirme un consejo, para eso eres mi hija no?... siempre estaré para ti mocosa, además de que ya soy abuela! Neeeeeeee, porque esos críos son por asi decirlo tuyos y espero poder ser abuela de parte tuya no te demores si no me vas a agarras cansada…_ guiñándole un ojos arrancando asi una gran sonrisa a su hija adoptiva y un a sonrojo._

_-_Gracias Okaasan!

-Gracias a ti Hija.

Después de eso las dos se fueron a preparar todo para el entierro.

_**Bueno aquí esta listo un poco corto pero no quería que perdiera la escencia **_

_**Nos vemos pronto!**_


	19. Entre Pañales y Mamilas

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo la historia, y espero que le siga gustando, y a los que me siguen muchas gracias también, bueno ahora si a disfrutar del siguiente capitulo.**_

**Capitulo 19.**

_**ENTRE PAÑALES Y MAMILAS**_

Todo había sido por así decirlo, tranquilo y lleno de flores, amigos y familiares; que fueron a despedir a Ino; el viento soplaba remolineando asi las hojas que caían del os arboles ya que se acercaba pronto el otoño, y también estaba nublado, pareciera que la naturaleza sentía también tristeza, una vez terminado el servicio, todos regresaron a sus labores, solo dos personas que se quedaron.

-Que vamos hacer a partir de ahora Shikamaru?; es decir se que lo que tengo que hacer pero como es que lo vamos a lograr?, y con lo de los bebes que vamos hacer como los vamos a cuidar? como si yo vivo en mi departamento y tu en el tuyo, asi vamos a….._ EL Nara no la dejo terminar._

-Sakura no te precipites a las cosas no te mortifiques por lo que todavía no ha pasado, cuando llegue el momento vamos a solucionarlos juntos, ahorita es problemático por que ni yo mismo se que voy hacer, solo te pido que este a mi lado.

Despues de esa platica que tuvieron ya no volvieron a platicar de esos temas, a Sakura le asignaron su escuadrón al apoco tiempo, y para sorpresa de ella le toco donde estaba el Nara, asi que ella era la segundo capitán, porque el primero estaba el; los integrantes eran los de la aldea los dos jóvenes de la aldela de la lluvia; Neji y Hikari.

-Todo Estos dos meses habían sido agitados desde su trabajo en el hospital cuidar a los bebes en la incubadora los cuales cada dia mas se estaban recuperando; también con los fines de semana que tenia ella sola misiones; y una que otra vez con su escuadrón, ya que por la Propia Hokage le dijo que trabajara mas sola que en grupo ya que no quería que la descubrieran su verederas identidad, ya habría mas tiempo.

Una Mañana camino al hospital se encontró a un ojiperla.

-Buen dia Sakura.

-Buen dia Neji San_,… cosa que desconcertó al ojioerla, del porque le llamaba con tanta propiedad…_

-¿Puedo hablar con tigo?, por favor! te invito a desayunar si es que tienes tiempo, claro esta!.

-Gracias Neji San por la invitación.. demo.. no creo que tengamos nada de que hablar ya todo quedo dicho entre nosotros, además no creo a apropiado que te vean con migo puesto que esta comprometido.

-Es por eso que quiero hablar contigo… _lo pensó por un momento , ya que no quería soltar esa palabra pero no le quedo de otra…_- Por favor Sakura!.

Ha Sakura no le quedo de otra pero no lo hizo muy convencida asi que se fueron a desayudar, en donde ahí Neji le pedia disculpas, y que de verdad lamentaba como había pasado las cosas, y que le diera una oportunidad, cosa que Sakura rechazo ya que le hizo saber como se sentía junto a el y que si el hubiera hecho las cosas bien desde el principio tal vez su relación hubiera sido otra; aun asi el Hyuga le dijo que no se iba a rendir y que el demostraría de los arrepentido que estaba.

-Podemos comenzar siendo amigos Sakura? … _pregunto el ojiperla esperanzado y con un todo de casi suplica es su voz ( raro en el pero de verdad ahora si le interesaba la pelirosa)._

-Seremos amigos Neji pero no por eso quiero que te hagas ilusiones, por favor_… y le brindó una sonrisa de las que ella solo sabe dar._

Ante ese gesto Neji también mostro un a sonrisa ahora si genuina que cuando Sakura la vio pensó que ese día estaba bueno para inmortalizar ya que nunca se le había visto una sonrisa sincera.

Después de esa platica Neji trataba de acercarse mas a ella, y trataba de invitarla salir y hasta le mandaba dulces con flores y ahora si no era secreto todos, se ya sabían de esos detalles, sobre todo el Domador de sombras que cada vez estaba mas molesto por eso detalles, pero el bien sabia que Sakura se mantenía al margen con el y con varios que la invitaban a salir.

Lo bueno que todo eso se calmo por un tiempo ya que ahora Tanto Sakura como Shikamaru, vivían juntos, y dormían en el mismo cuarto… como acabaron asi!?, fue hace aproximadamente tres 4 semanas atrás.

_**Flashback**_

Una noche antes Shikamaru había ido a visitar a Sakura, para ponerse los dos al dia después de su dia de trabajo.

-Saku!, _-espero que se despabilara un poco ya que se estaba quedando dormida…_ mañana nos toca ir por los gemelos al hospital….

-Cierto Shika kun!, yo mañana tengo tiempo completo hasta la noche..! si gustas pasa esa hora por nosotros, y …. _Dudando un poco lanzo la pregunta que siempre le rondaba la cabeza. _…Y Luego que Shikamaru? Quien los va a cuidar, en el transcurso del dia ,mientras tu y yo trabajemos, y por las noches ¡!? Un bebe necesita mucha atención?.

-Yo Tambien he pensado en eso asi que hable con los padres de Ino y mi madre, ellos se turnaran por la mañana quien los cuida y por las noches hremos lo mismo solo que tu y yo nos turnaremos no creo que en la noche sea tan problemáticos sobre todo porque solo dormirían y ya.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, aunque la parte de que los papas de Ino y del Nara los cuidara no era descabellada, pero por la noche si como que turnarse ni que fueran que cosa!, y mas en la noche!, pero en fin si el ya había planeado su estrategia y según el era un genio pues debería de confiar en el ( si como no aquí viene lo bueno); Asi que si mas se despidieron para descansar.

EL dia esperado llego y la tarde igual; Sakura estaba mas nerviosa, pero contenta por fin podía tener en sus brasos a eso pequeños que la verdad eran una replica de sus papas el niño era la replica del Nara y la niña de Ino; también Shikamaru estaba ansioso es cierto que todos los días pasaba a verlos y pasaba horas contemplándolos pero esta sensación era diferente; después dela instrucciones del pediatra salieron de ahí al departamento del Nara.

-Sakura te parece bien si, hoy me quedo con ellos y mañana tu y asi sucesivamente…. _Sakura no salía del asombro ni que fueran maracas los bebes los bebes necesitaban horarios y acostumbrarse pero en fin el era el padre al fin y al cabo_.

-Como digas pero yo opino que asi no es la cosa, pero tu decides eres el papa –_la verdad que ella quería estar todo el tiempo con esos niños la verdad que se hizo un poco dependientes de ellos ya que ella era la que mas al contacto estaba por estar mas tiempo en el hospital.-_

Paso un rato con ellos y hablando de com les hiban a poner y escogiendo nombre después de que la niño lo nombraron como shikaru, y a la niña Hotaru saliio del departamento del Nara dispuesta a descansar ya que le dia había sido cansado; llego a su casa se ballo y se durmió; mientras tanto el Nara también acostó a sus hijos en sus bambinetos, y se dispuso a dormir no había paso dos horas cuando Hotaru fue la primera en llorar, el se paro a ver que tenia y la verdad ni idea, quizo calmarla cargándola pero cada vez el llanto era constante, después el otro bebe empezó a llorar y asi se formo un coro, estaba ya desesperado tratando de calmarlos y tuvo que mandar un clon para que Sakura fuera a su rescate.

Cuando Sakura llego la escena que vio casi la hace irse para tras; ya que Shikamaru tenia en cada a brazo un bebe mal cargados y el todo despeinado con ojos frustrados. Rapido cogio a un bebe y lo reviso al parecer los dos necesitaban cambio de pañal y comer, una ves echo eso se calmaron y volvieron a dormir, bebes.

-Lo que me suponía Shika kun!_...dando un suspiro de cansada…_ Los bebes por lo regular en las noches son asi; aunque algunos no , pero es cuestión de que su reloj se ajusté ya que ellos no disquen el dia y la noche., ellos solo comen y duermen y lloran mucho los primero meses ya que como no hablan es la manera de expresarse.

-Y porque no me dijisteis eso mujer!. _Ya todo fastidiado._

-Es que te escuche tan seguro que la verdad no quise desmentirte._—Alzando los hombros._

Esa misma noche los bebés lloraban cada dos horas y por ser dos la tarea era mas difícil, y la que mas lloraba era Hotaru ella solo quería los brasos para dormir, cuando pensaban que ya estaba dormida y la costaban volvia a llorar, la paseaban por la sala por la cocina y nada cuando se dormian ya era la de la mañana y los padres por decir asi; terminaban en posiciones dolorosas una noche terminaron Shikamaru recargado en un sillón con un bebe en brazos y Sakura recortado en su hombro cargando a otro hasta la boca abierta tenían los dos con un hilito de baba de tan cansados que estaban.

Al otro dia del desayuno no sabían ni que desayunaban.

-Oye Saku porque diablos le echasteis jugo al cereal sabe horrible…., _viendo que su amiga no contestaba ya que estaba dormida sobre el tazon del cereal; el también la imito…._

Cada noche era lo mismo, y mejor decidieron que Sakura se mudara con el y asi turnándose para poder dormir mejor todos ya que de verdad el humor de ellos estaba de perros por no dormir y que decir las ojeras marca Itachi; y los que pagaban las consecuencias de su mal humor y de su falta de sueño eran los demás. Y fue así como comenzó todo.

_**Fin Flash back**_

Y es por eso que las cosas con los pretendientes se habían aplacado un poco, ya que se enteraron que Sakura vivía Con Shikamaru, quien iba a decir que los bebes los estaban uniendo inconscientemente, eso y otro acontecimiento que dio paso a revelar sus sentimientos.


	20. No estas Sola Kura!

**Enjoy!**

**Capitulo 20.-**

_**NO ESTAS SOLA KURA!**_

Tanto Sakura como Shikamaru, vivían juntos, y dormían en el mismo cuarto… gracias a los pequeños….. ya hasta parecían una pareja normal de casados, ya que llegaron a necesitarse los dos y aconocerce mejor que con solo la miraba podían comunicarse todos los sentimientos desde enojos hasta un te amo _( solo que ellos todavía no se habian dado cuenta del te amo todavía_).

Una mañana cierta pelirrosa se levanto temprano, ya que necesitaba ganarles sus hijos cuando empezaban con el estallido, asi que se levanto, se aseo y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, ya estaban los dos mas que familiarizados. Una vez que termino de preparar el desayuno, y tomar lo propio, dejo una nota:

" _Te dejo el desayudo preparado, hay de todo, las mamilas ya están lavadas, el agua tibia en la tetera, recuerda que Hotaru come mucho pero no le des mas porque luego tiene gases. Por cierto nos vemos en el entrenamiento, no llegue tarde." Te quiero_

El Nara ya sabia que cuando no estaba para desayunar juntos era porque tenia una emergencia en el hospital, o bien se preparaba para una misión, después de que realizo su casi rutina llevo a sus hijos con sus abuelos, mientras tanto en otro lado para ser precisos en la oficina de la Hokage.

-Buen dia Shishou

-Buen dia Sakura!, como están mis nietos?

-Oh ellos están bien creciendo, y ya dejan dormir un poco mas, Para que me mando a llamar, tengo alguna mision.

-Si Sakura tienes una misión solo que esta será un poco diferente, ya que en esta tu seras el capita de…. _Y lo pensó un poco lo que iba a decir pero ya no había vuelta de hoja.._ del equipo 7 –_se detuvo para ver la reacción de su pupila – y el grito no asonbro no se hizo esperar._

-Naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?, No , no me pida eso, como comprende, pero me imagino que será con mi otra identidad verdad?.

-Mira Sakura tu ya estas preparada, y habíamos dicho que no íbamos a revelar tu identidad hasta que estuviéramos seguros, y ya lo estas, _en eso le avento un libro; y sacura lo cogio al aire-_

_- _¿Qué es esto Shihiou?_ … mirando el libro con cara de no enter que tenia que ver el libro a su preparación…_

-Busca las paginas 80 y lee en voz alta cuando yo ye vaya a decir…_ Sakura no entendio pero eso hizo esperar a que le diera la orden, mientras tanto su casi madre ordeno a Shizune que dejara pasar a los demás para la mision; Sakura sudaba la gota gorda, ya que su quipo era testarudos y no le ivan a creer nada de nada, pero se tranquilizo en sobre manera al ver entrar a su Amor platónico, pero también había mas gente._

-Por Kami_.. pensó Sakura, solo esperara que todo terminaba bien._

Una vez adentro todos y tomar sus respectivos lugares, la Hokage empezó a explicarles la misión.

-Gracias por venir les tengo una mision la cual consiste en dos grupos un grupo será para rastreo e infiltración y el otro es para cubrirles las espaldas ya que hemos recibido información que entre Suna y y Konoha hay un grupo de ninjas rebeldes que quieres hacer un a pequeña guerra civil, por lo tanto quiero que vayan e investiguen y que también confirmen si es verdad que están produciendo un veneno mas fuerte que los que usaba Ochinamaru.

-Hasta que tenemos emoción datebayyo!

-Callete Dobe deja escuchar!

-Callate tu que tu eres el que esta gritando mas fuerte ¡!

-Ya acallar los dos, voy a asignarles su capitanes y como queda el grupo, El grupo de rastreo y estrategia esta a cargo del Capitan Skikamaru, seguido por Neji y Ryo y Hikari. E otro será el encargado de cuidarles las espaldas por si hay un a complicación que esperemos que no; el Estará formado por el equipo 7 y su….

-¿Quién será nuestro capitán Obaa chan?

-Callate Naruto.. y no me digas abuela que no lo soy, _… ya con su vena palpitante y su jaqueca matinal, pero en un momento se arrepintió por lo que dijo, y suavizo su semblante, _Disculpa Sakura y shikamaru…._ Ellos solo asintieron, pues ya sabían a que se refería._ Y si si tienes razón Naruto soy abuela pero no la tuya, además que todavía estoy en la flor de la juventud ( sonó a Gai sensei); _ya a todos se les escurria su gotita y no queriendo seguir contradiciendo solo todos asintieron con la cabeza._

-Como les decía su capitán será Sakura….

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE!_... fue la expresión de todos menos de 4 personas presentes._

-Pero abuela que chiste es ese si ni siquiera es Anbu como no las pone de Capitan

-Que no me digas abuela idiota, y claro que ella es Anbu ya tiene meses, además Kakashi has escucha hablar de Lady Black?

-Si ¿ que hay con eso?.. lo decía con su voz pastosa y vaga de siempre.

-Pues estas presente con ella, Sakura puedes leer por favor.

Todos vieron que lo que tenia en la mano era el libro bingo y lo que habia leído a todos dejo con la boca abierta hasta a ella misma ya que no sabia, bueno solo lo sabia la Hokage, y su asistente.

Nombre: Lady black

Edad: a calcula de 20 a 22 años

Sexo: Femenino

Color de cabello: negro

Color de ojos: desconocido, se cree que es ciega.

Origen: se creee que es de Konoha

Rango de ninja: Rango S

Tecnicas: Ninjutsu, Taijutso, genjutso: avanzado, Jutsu medica abarca todo los ramos. Y es avanzado.

Mascara: Gato Anbu.

Despues de leer eso ella no procesaba y pensaba que como podía ser eso ella.

-Sigue mas Sakura te falta la parte mas interesante, lee como opinan los demás de ti continua,_ esto lo decía con todo un orgullo y con cierta diversión ya que la cara que tenia la demás gente no tenia precio ._

Nota impórtate: Puede realizar una operación en el campo de batalla mientras ella esta peleando, tiene un a fuerza monstruosa, y tiene habilidades con armas usa un a Katana, todos sus objetivos han sido alcanzado y sus victimas todas han muerto en silencio.

Mas asombro había en esa parte meno del equipo de Shikamaru y el ultimo mencionado ya que a ellos ya les había tocado una pelea y visto esas cualidades, y el también se sentía orgullosa por su pelirrosa, ( ahora ya la considera suya).

-Esto debe de ser un chiste, dudo que un a molestia como ella pueda tener todas esas cualidades, nada mas mírenla es un a inútil, llorona_….. dando Sasuke una retorcida mueca._

Apenas la Hokage iba a responder cuando a la velocidad de la luz Sasuke recibió tremendo golpe en el estomago que lo mando hasta atrás de sentón.

-Te dije que cuando te dirigieras a ella tendría que ser con el debido vocabulario y respeto, sino tu y cualquiera que la lastime moleste y hago llorar yo lo iba hacer llorar.

Neji abrió los ojos de sorpresa pues el si recordaba esa amenaza un tiempo atrás, y la godaime se sintió satisfecha por el buen golpe almeno sabia que su hija ya tenia alguien que la amara, solo faltaba que el vago diera el otro paso.

Sakura de la impresión salió corriendo a lo que sus piernas pudieron pues no podía creer que sus compañero, amigos casi hermanos no la consideraban capaz de nada siempre había sido así; al salir la hokage se enojo con el aquipo 7.

-Los espero en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 a las 3 de la tarde para entrenamiento de reconocimiento y conozcan sus capacidades además como les parte la cara Sakura, la mision es dentro de dos días los espero. Ha y Nara busca a tu novia por favor y avisale del entrenamiento, ya lo demás te lo encargo.

Ante eso todos se miraron sin entender y el Nara estaba un poco chiveado por lo ultimo de la Hokage. No demoro mucho para encontrar as u problemática flor, ya que ya sabia los lugares que ecuentraba cuando se sentía triste, asi que la encontró cerca de cara de los hokages , pero no se acerco enseguida ya que escucho como ella estaba hablando para ella misma; asi que oculto su chakra y se acerco.

-Ya sabia que no iban a creer, y la verdad ya ni me importa, lo malo que me siento sola, y muchísimo nunca encontré apoyo de ellos, primero Sasuke se va, luego Naruto, y aunque regresaron siento que es todo diferente, no es lo mismo todo ha cambiado, luego Kakashi nunca tuvo tiempo para mi para entrenar, y yo me abstuve de pedírselo ya que no me cree capaz estoy cansada de que piensen que soy una carga, y para colmo mi mejor amiga me deja sola por un viaje sin retorno….. hay me siento solaaaaa, maldita sea….. Prometi no llorrar y no ser dedil y aquí estoy llorando, necesito cambiar._ –esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro-_

-No estas sola Mujer! –_Sakura dio un respingo cuando escucho el dueño de esa voz que tanto la en loquecia- _Y es cierto algunas cosas han cambiado y algunas cosas deben de cambiar, todos debemos de avanzar ya que recordar el pasado es problemático no crees.._ Ya cuando dijo esto se acerco un poco mas a la chica acariciando su cara y pasándole unos mechones de cabello atrás de la oreja._

-El pasado es un mal sueño del cual tenemos que despertar, y en mi caso mi mal sueño ya acabo, yo creo en ti, y en tu amor que le das a mis hijos y a mi.

-¿Porqué me dices eso Maru? _(últimamente por molestarse se decían lo ultimo de su nombre pero luego pasaron a decírselo con amor ya no por molestar). Sakura se estaba poniendo nerviosa._

-Porque Creo en ti, y en que gracias a ti mi dolor se quedo a kilómetros atrás; agradezco haberte encontrado, me haces bien, me iluminas mi vida, creo en ti, se que nuestros fantasmas no desaparecerán de golpe pero juntos podemos lograrlo.

-Maru….

-Y cuando estaba a medio de caer siempre me encontraba con tu voz y tu amor, al menos para mi ya todo es un mal sueño gracias a ti….._ hizo una pausa y señalo el corazón de Sakura para luego continuar._

-Es aquí en en el único lugar que yo me siento seguro, creo en ti, no importa lo que los demás digan, me haces bien; tu amor me ha vuelto fuerte e indestructible, _**No estas sola Kura!**_ Me tienes a mi aquí y en donde sea y puedes confiar que tienes un lugar seguro aquí en mi corazón_(La jalo bruscamente pero a la ves con cariño para darle un fuerte abrazo y susurrarle al oído)._

- _**No estas sola Kura, te amo Sakura creo en ti y pongo mi vida en tus manos en caída libre.**_

Sakura no salía del shock mental y procesaba cada palabra cuando despego sus rostro de pecho de su amado esta le brindo una gran sonrisa.

_**-Yo te amo también Maru, y siempre te amare, yo también confio en ti y pongo mi vida en tus manos.**_

Fueron acercando lentamente sus rostros sintiendo sus alientos mezclados, y cerrando sus ojos para unirlos en un beso donde sellaban esa declaración, y las promesas, Fue lento pues querían saborearse conforme pasaba se fue tomando demandante ya que tenían sentimiento reprimidos, las manos del Nara iban y venían acariciando el cuerpo bien formado de su ahora chica, mientras que Sakura no se quedaba atrás desde los hombros pecho y el cabello.

Cuando el oxigeno se les acabo pegaron sus frentes todavía con sus ojos cerrados pero tenían una sonrisa pintada.

-Sakura Haruno quieres ser mi novia la madre de mis hijos, y la futura madre de los que puedan venir.

Sakura se avento de nuevo a los Labios de su ahora novio.

-Si claro que si Maru. Te amor Shikamaru Nara.

Desde lejos un par de ojos color amarillo observaron la escena y pude sentirse tranquila al dejar a su hija en buenas manos, y se alegro por ella ya que sabia que ya no iba a estar sola nunca mas!.

_**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, me encanto y es que cuando estaba escribeindolo estaba escuchando la canción de Reik " creo en ti" asi que me sentí medio inspirada; espero les haya gustado, a mi si y disculpen si esta medio largo pero no lo quería acortar de golpe hasta llegar a la idea principal.**_

_**Saludos espero reviews!**_


	21. Un Pequeño Enfrentamiento

_**Listo aquí tengo el otro capitulo y pese que y a lo tenia en mi mente y parte escrito no me sentía inspirada del todo , ya que pase por algunos problemitas pero ya estoy aquí de vuelta vale; gracias, por los que me siguen y me agregan a sus favoritos, y también los que me dejan reviews, al igual al que toman el tiempo de leerme, gracias por todo!**_

_**Ahora a disfrutar!**_

**Capitulo21.-**

_**UN PEQUEÑO ENFRENTAMIENTO**_

-Te amo Shikamaru Nara…

Desde lejos un par de ojos color amarillo observaron la escena y pude sentirse tranquila al dejar a su hija en buenas manos, y se alegró por ella ya que sabia que ya no iba a estar sola nunca mas!...

Después del apasionado beso que se dieron y de Sakura acepto al Nara por fin como su novia, ya casi prometida por lo que le dijo, se seguían dando besos pero mas cortos _( se podría decir que de piquito); _y es que ambos se estaban haciendo adictos a sus labios; después de un rato que se quedaron abrazados, en un silencio comodoo; el primero en romperlo fue el domador de sombras.

-Por cierto Kura ¡! La godaime quiere que a las tres de la tarde vayamos al campo de entrenamiento para reconocimiento y conozcan tus capacidades…._ Todo esto lo dijo observando ahora a su chica ya que no quería que volviera a sentir mal por eso inútiles…_

-No entiendo por que shishou tuvo que hacerme algo asi, tan fácil que estaba todo antes!_- dando un suspiro largo-_

-Oye! ¿A que le tienes miedo? He!, te has enfrentado a situaciones mas difíciles y no te pasa nada, demuéstrales a esos inútiles de lo que estas hecha!,además yo voy a estar contigo, no seas problemática.

-Bueno si no me queda de otra!, y por cierto ya que todavía queda tiempo vamos acompáñame al hospital para ver unos pendientes y de ahí a cambiarme a la casa ¡! Si!

-tks Problemático_ dándole una sonrisa y un beso leve._

Se fueron hacia el hospital, y una vez que reviso uno que otro paciente y firmo uno que otro papel, se fueron al departamento donde Vivian, para que Sakura se cambiara para el entrenamiento.

Ella se puso un traje que ocupaba en las misiones cuando iba sola que consiste en un top tipo corse en la parte de arriba color negro con tirantes que terminan abrochados en su cuello, y realzando su busto, terminado en "V" llegando a su ombligo, y el pantalón era uno pegado, de la parte de arriba y a la ves le daba en el talle de la cadera pero con conforme terminaba en susu piernas se hacia un poc ampli con aberturas los lados para mayo comodidad; también de color negro , , pareciera como si fuera de satín ya que se sentía suave y amoldable al cuerpo pero resistente al a vez, su cabello lo tenia recogido en un a coleta en alto fleco de lado con algunos mechones; y sus botas que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla. Toda ella vestía de negro.

Una ves que llegaron al campo ya estaban todo ahí hasta La hokage ya que no queria perderse la buena arrastrada que se les iba a dar el quipo 7; cuando vieron a Sakura vestida así no lo podían creer desde cuando había cambiado tanto su físico donde lo tenia guardado, Naruto se sonrojo y volteo para otro lado; Kakashi hasta dejó de leer su Icha Icha, y pensó que su alumna ya no era una niña, pero también se regañaba mentalmente que el era como su padre; Sasuke de plano fue el que mas impresionado estaba desde cuando la molestia era tan hermosa, y tenia un buen cuerpo y porque no se habia fijado de eses detalle antes; no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y bueno los demás estaban igual de asombrados, claro menos los que ya habían vestidos asi.

-Buenas tardes a todos!

Todos asintieron con la cabeza! Ya que no salían de su embobamiento! A Shikamaru le molesto; y asi que estaba ya pensando en un a forma de toruturalos si no le quitaban lo ojos de encima, y también pensar en tal vez y solo tal vez cambiarle por otro tipo de ropa para las misiones y entrenamientos.

-Estamos aquí para que puedan entrenar y mas que nada puedan conocer cuales son las capacidades de cada quien y se puedan apoyar, ya que que algunos han ido a misiones juntas, pero hay personas nuevas como los ninjas de la lluvia y en el caso de Sakura, asi que espero que esto pueda ser de su agrado porque yo lo voy a disfrutar mucho- _si quiero ver como los deja mi hija con la arrastrada que le va a dar ( risa malvada)._

Sakura fue la primera en hablar .

-Bueno mi equipó Anbu ya me conoce, asi que empiezo con ellos ¿listos?..._ dando una mirada retadora._

-He Sakura no quedras salir lastimada verdad digo no es que no crea en tu capacidad pero seamos realialista Sakura Chaaannnn! Dattebayo!

Para esto ya Sakura estaba apretando sus manos en señal de enojo, porque otra vez estaban con sus sandeces.

-¿A si que todavía no quieren creer quien son yo cierto?; eso es muy malo porque para poder trajarbar bien en equipo hay que tenermos confianza, cierto chicos eso es lo que les he enseñado verdad?..._mirando a los que tenia a cargo en su escuadrón; y todos asentaban con la cabeza._

-Bueno que tal si empiezo contigo; para probarlo Naruto; o quien quiere perder primero?.

-Yo no pienso perder soy el próximo hokage asi que tu eres la que vas a perder con migo y estoy listo.

Naruto se lanzo a la batalla, haciendo clones de el mismo y queriendo golpear a Sakura por todas partes, y empezó a atacar con taijutsus; la verdad la batalla se estaba viendo pareja al principio, Sakura estaba mas que segura y confiada por lo tanto ,empezó hacer una cadena seguida de taijutsus, con una ráfaga de puñetazos, y unos barridos de patadas sobre Naruto, desidio que ya había sido suficiente de haber jugado con el asi que avento una cantidad de chakra mejorada hacia Naruto, arrojando asi en forma de una bomba sobre su estomago mandándolo hasta atrás derribando junto con el tres arboles; los Anbus que estban bajo el mando de Sakura solo negaban con la cabeza pues ya conocían a su Capitan, asi que Sakura de dirijio hacia ellos.

-¿Alguien mas de ustedes quiere probar su suerte?.

Todo hablaron atropelladamente " No Sakura San nosotros si le creemos mejor nos llevamos a su compañero al hospital" fue lo que le dijeron, a los que la hogage dijo que nadie se movía del lugar.

-Ahora me quedan ustedes tres así que quien quiere ser el primero he! …._ Estaba diciendo eso cuando se estaba poniendo una venda en sus ojos, ya que quería, poner sus cinto sentidos al limite además que ya estaba mas acostumbrada a agudizarlos y pelear así con su mascara. …._

Kakashi fue el primero en reaccionar curvando su ojito, y avanzando ya que el si se acordaba de ella cuando fue el examen para Anbu; Sasuke y Neji estaban confundido no sabían porque Sakura estaba haciendo eso, pero antes de que pudieran preguntar ya esta el Hatake enfrente de Sakura.

-Asi que todo el tiempo fuiste tu pequeña, bueno ni tan pequeña ya estas bastante crecidita ¡! Ya sabia yo que te conocía en una parte, pero porque ahora no usas tu línea de sangre!?.

-Porque no lo necesito por el momento, esto va ase sencillo, y rápido.

A todos se les extremecio el cuerpo al escuchar eso a demás com que línea de sangre que jugada era eso?, y por que estaba habalndole asi al Hatake pues no siempre se le retaba al ninja copia; el Hatake empezó hacer unos seños de ninjutsus para atacar, asi que Sasuke , Neji y Hikari lo siguieron querían echarle monton, en un santiamén se vio rodeado por ellos, asi que empezó a hacer seños con la mano también y envio su primer ataca a Hikari que fue un jutso que la inmovilizo un una fracción de segundo que aprovecho para realizar un genjutso fuerte quedando atrapada en el y quedo dormida por hilos de chakra.

-Uno y me quedan tres! _Fue el grito de Sakura._

Todos los demás que estaba observando estaban mas que imprecionados, al igual que los tres combatientes; su novio mas que orgulloso igual que su Shishuo. Sasuke ya había activado su sharingan al igual que el ninja copia; y Neji su línea de sangre también.

-Ríndete molestia no queremos hacerte llorar, ni hacer daño, esto que paso fue un golpe de suerte…_ con su sonrisa petulante, o intento de sonrisa.._

-Eres un idiota arrogante que no quieres pelear conmigo por miedo verdad?, déjense de comentarios y empiecen ya!.

Se aventaron los tres al mismo tiempo, asique ella hizo varios clones de sombra para que la pelea fuera pareja asique mientras susu clones peleaban con Neji Y Sasuke; ella se dirigió al ninja copia, pero el no se quedaba atrás, lanzándole varioa ataque y kunais, y ella fácilmente los esquivaba, pero Su sensei no con to en que desapareció y aprecio detrás del golpeándolo con chackra por la nuca tocándole un punto que hizo que lo inmovilizara.

-Muy astuta Sakura, pero se que el efecto pasara pronto y cuando pase otra vez pelearas conmigo asi que pequeña ya desiste antes que te alcancen aquellos dos también.

-Pero que les pasa a todos ustedes he!, que piensan que en este tiempo no pude separarlos ahora vera!- _diciéndolo en un tono ya cabreado, pero a la vez contenido no quería dejarse llevar por sentimientos._

Realizo varios sellos y dibujo con su sangre un a estrella de 5 puntos el suelo; creando así una campo de fuerza encerrando asi a Kakashi.

-Ni se moleste Sensei, que con esto no podrá salir amenos que me muera!, ya que esta mezclada con mi sangre, y nada ni nadie la puede romper asi que _….. grito con todas sus fuerzas…_ Dos y quedan dos…_soltando una leve risa!. De triunfo._

Sasuke no lo podía creer quien le enseño a pelear asi y desde cuando ella podía tener tanto talento esto le resultaba interesante, y también se estaba poniendo hasta excitado en cierto punto; y Neji le impresiono y se daba golpes mentales de como fue que Sakura se le fue de las manos, tendría que hablar con el consejo de su clan para que la investigaran y la tomaran en cuenta.

-Aun asi Sakurita falta que me derrotes asi que reanudemos; _ - al terminar de decir eso Sasuke realizo un Genjutso ; el cual se dicipo inmediatamente gracias a Sakura._

-Pero que demonios fue eso he!...

-Y un que me atrapes en uno puedo salir de ellos Uchiha.

Ya desesperados Los dos se lanzaron en encima de ella, realizando todo tipo de artimaña y nada todo era bloqueado asi que Sakura ya se estaba canzando de estar asi con ello.

-Basta ya me canse de jugar con ustedes y hacerles mas daño ¿asi que listos para pelear de verdad?. o ¿hasta aquí la dejamos?

Tanto Neji como el Uchija ya estaba jadeando; y no procesaban la palabra juego, para ellos no era un juego ellos ya estaban mas que golpeados y Sakura fresca sin rastro de agotamiento; pero les había tocado su orgullos. Apenas se iban a lanzar a de nuevo a pelear Neji con su puño suave y el otro con un intento de sacar su Chidori cuando sintieron que algo los jalo hacia abjo con fuerza como si la fuerza de gravedad se les hubiera acabado.

-Como veo que no me dicen nada hasta aquí se acaba el asunto se aca aquí y ahora_!... puso una de sus palmas extendidas en la tierra mandando chackra y con la otra mano haciendo unos sellos para que esta se dirigiera atraves de la tierra para detenerlos a ambos contrincantes, haciendo que que algo los agarrarán de los pies y los jalaran hacia abajo con mucha fuerza._

-Listo ya acabo todo, o ¿todavía quieren mas?.

-Es sufieciente Sakura les has enseñado tu talento y creo que para la otra lo pensaran mejor ¿verdad? –_menciono la Hokage._

Sakura se acerca a cada uno de ellos para sanarlos como a Naruto, quito el campo de fuerza que contenía a Kakashi, y también desbloquear los sellos y puntos de chakra que hizo para Neji y Sasuke; y quitando el genjutsu para su compañera mujer, para esto ya se había quitado la venda de los ojos.

-¿Que demonios fue todo eso Sakura? _Pregunto un desconcertado Uchija._

-Si Fue un poco aterrador lo que le hicisteis a ese par_ ….le dijo también un asombrado Kakashi…_

Todos tenían muchas preguntas y querían respuestas hasta su madre adoptiva tenia preguntas.

-Sakura- ¿Desde cuando aprendiste esa técnica la que le aplicaste a esos incrédulos?.

-Oh bueno esa tecnica fue la ultima que aprendi en unospergaminos viejos de su despacho jeje, disculpe si los tome prestados.._ ya rascándose la nuca…_

-¿Y se puede saber que realizo?-_en esta ocacion fue el Nara que pregunto ya que el también había visto todo, y como buen espectador que era pudo apreciar todo con un buen lujo de detalle._

-Eso mis queridos incredulos.._explicaba la Hokage…_ es clasificado, solo les puedo decir que para se realizase esa tecnica debe de ser una persona que sepa manejar y controlar a la perfeccion el chakra, y sobre todo que sea casi ilimitado ya que al realizar esa tecnica la persona gastara parte de ella.

-¿Pero por lo que vi se las estaba drenando?.. o me equivoco…. Porque al ahora que termino de realizar los sellos una luz verde envolvió los pies de esos dos y los jalo al suelo para también er ver como luz de ellos se dirigía a tierra….._ nuevamente El Nara al fin genio estab analizando todos los detalles._

-Es sencillo.. _dijo la joven sentándose en el suelo_ - Es la misma técnica que se utiliza para sanar que se utilizar para insuflar chacra pero a la inversa. Se trata de drenarlo hasta donde uno quiera

- ¿ Entonces absorbes el chacra? _Naruto que no había hablado, fue el que rompió la explicación de su amiga pelirosa._

- No, yo no hago eso; que puedo hacerlo _- dijo ella seria_- Dejo que la tierra lo absorba.

-Pero si tu absorbes Chackra de la tierra ¿que no es lo mismo?, _pregunto Neji._

- Si asi es, pero es diferente no me dreno la del ser humano por ética Neji San, pero si pido permiso a la Madre tierra ya que por mi naturaleza puedo hacerlo.

-Te debemos una disculpa Sakura Chan ´ttbayo.

- Disculpanos hay muchas cosas que ya no sabemos de ti, y hay muchas cosas que hablar.

-Asi es Kakashi la alumna revaso al maestro, asi que yo también he podido ver que me rebaso a mi estas lista para ser la próxima Hokage Sakura, jajajaj.

A todos les salio su gotita estilo anime.

-Oye Sakura Chan! jejej yo creo que si de por si tenias un carácter explosivo y agresivo con esto nadie se va a queres csar con tigo ya que les puedes absorver el Chackra.

-Naruto ¡!, si seras baka! _Dándole tremendo golpe!._

-Ya ven a los que me refiero!.

Y todos rieron! Menos Sakura que estaba toda apenada!.

-¿Asi que todo puedas hacer con Chakra ya que lo dominas y es casi ilimitado según la hokage?...Interesante… eso hay que comprobarlo…._ Mirando el Nara a Sakura con ojos divertidos._

La pelirosa se le prendio el rostro rojo semáforo y Su madre adoptiva casi se atragantaba con la saliva; ya que nunca pensé que Su Hierno por decirlo asi fuera pervertido, o la pervertida era ella.

-Bueno, bueno yo creo que esto merece celebrarlo con un buen Sake asi que yo invito….._ ummm _mejor no invito pero si vamos a celebrarlo los espero a todos en la noche en el nuevo Bar que abrieron la semana pasada me lo recomendaron mucho tiene un Sake.

A estas alturas ya todos estaban con la clásica caída anime; Pues sabían que solo ella quería un pretexto para tomar; y asi fue como todo se retiraron del campo de entrenamiento, para descansar e ir almorzar a su tradicional ramen; a excepción de dos personas que se dirigieron a la casa donde estaban sus hijos tanto para verlo y comer con los abuelos de los niño.

Y fue asi como Hubo una pequeña demostración de los cambio de la pelirosa, de los cuales, no les quedo mas que otra que reconocer, hasta el portador de unos profundos ojos negros, se sentía atraído ahora si por la kunoichi.

_**Ya regrese, me demore un poco pero bueno aquí estoy de vuelta espero les haya gustado, poco a poco Sakura demostrar lo que es capaz y a mas de uno les tapara la boca.**_

_**Espero sus reviews, ya que ya los extrañaba, les mando besos y abrazos su amiga SakuNarahy- Hime.**_


	22. Cambio de Planes

_**Aquí esta el otro capitulo espero sea de su agrado!**_

_**Enjoy**_

**Capitulo 22.-**

_**CAMBIO DE PLANES**_

Y fue asi como Hubo una pequeña demostración de los cambio de la pelirosa, de los cuales, no les quedo mas que otra que reconocer, hasta el portador de unos profundos ojos negros, se sentía atraído ahora si por la kunoichi.

Después de todos se retiraron a realizar sus pendientes la Hokage recibió un mensaje en donde la misión tendría que suspenderse ya que los hermanos del kazekage ya estaban por llegar trayéndoles información y sumándose a la misión.

-Oh, creo que después de todo la celebración se suspenderá, esto es mas importante_ suspirando para si!_

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga un apurado Neji quería hablar con su tia, ya que tenia información importante acerca de Haruno, ya pese que el había quedado como amigos el la quería como algo mas, estaba mas que decidió que si no era por amor, seria por influencia, y sabia que la suya pesaba mucho.

-Hiashi- Sama deseo hablar con usted!_ Haciendo una reverencia._

-Que deseas, si es por lo de tu compromiso ya esta decidido que se anunciara con Hikari Sam cuando te nombremos, como líder del Clan.

-De eso quiero hablarle, quiero que lo posponga con ella ya que Sakura resulta ser de mas utilidad, no la investigaron bien, si no me cree lo que le voy a relatar le pido que la investiguen, y apruebe mi compromiso, solo que hay un pequeño inconveniente!.

-¿Cual seria el inconveniente y que es lo que me vas a decir?.

Neji le relato lo del clan Haruno y los cambio de Sakura, por l tanto Hiashi estaba interesado, y leparecio bien la idea de que fuera ela mejor, pero también se entero que su sobrino la había regado por decirlo asi.

Asi que Sakura no lo iba a aceptar por amor, por eso necesitaba que el consejo la obligara de una u otra forma, y que tendrían que pensar como hacerle, para presionarla, solo que no sabían todavía los puntos débiles de ella, y contando con apoyo de la hokage pues no sabían todavía como.

Por otra parte Sakura y shikamaru se retiraron a ver a sus hijos ya que querían pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellos ya que como saldrían de misión no querían pasar la oportunidad ya que una misión siempre era un riesgo.

-Que bueno que ya llegaron para comer Hijo pásale al comedor, en un momento sirvo, por cierto tus hijos siguen dormido, pero yo creo que no tardan en despertar ya que Hotaru va a despertar por hambre. _Menciono la madre del Nara._

- Si asi es Hotaru heredo el carisma de Ino, igual de gritona, jeje; hasta un poco en lo físico, mientras tanto el nen es todo un clon de Shika kun, vago como el solo…_soltando un a leve risita; que no se le escapo al Nara._

_-_Tks Problemática!, pero yo se que aun asi me amas nee?.

Sakura se sonrojo ya que no se lo esperaba que lo dijera ese en frente de su suegra, ya que el –nara era reservado, pero desde que el estaba con Sakura como esos prejuicios se fueron al retrete y era mas abierto en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, estaban tomando el te cuando escucharon el llanto de la pequeña, asia que rápido le sprepararon la mamila y cada uno cargo a un bebe, ya estaban acostumbrados ya no eran tan torpes como al principio además que los abuelos de los bebes habían ayudado mucho. Sakura tenia a Shikaru y el Nara a su princesa asi le decía él.

-Hey si que te pareces a papa ya estas mas que dormido, cuando vas a ser menos dormilón he bebe!,

-Déjalo ¿que no has escuchado que lo niños crecen cuando duermen?.

-Oh como se ve que alguien se ha estado informado en cuanto a bebes!, _lo decía en forma divertida._

Sakura volvió a acosta al bebe en el bambineto, y espero que Shikamaru terminara con Hotaru ya que a el no le gustaba sacarle el aire ya que pensaba que la iba a lastimar; pero la bebe empezó a quejarse y a llorar porqué exigía mas alimento ella era muy comelona pero como tenia problemas de reflujo lo mejor era darle poco pero espaciado para qu ele hiciera mejor la digestión.

Sakura la tomo entre sus brazos y le empezó a palmear la espalda pero la bebe seguía gimoteando mas fuerte.

-Clámate Nena, no te puedo dar mas, porque si no te vas a sentir mal después además ya te toca tu baño veras que quedaras mas tranquila y rato te doy mas si!, pero no llores ¡!, _Y la abrazaba y arrayaba para que tranquilizarla, tarareando una canción de cuna_.

Mientras le hablaba de esa manera tierna, y con paciencia, su llanto empezó a menguar y tansolo quedaba balbuceos y trompetillas, y la bebe trataba de agarrarle la cara y el cabello con las manitas, y Sakura se dejava todo lo que le hacia, hasta disfrutaba de esas caricias.

-Ya vez así te vez mas linda, toda una princesa, la princesa de papa, el cual estar celoso espantándote a los pretendientes, porque tendrás un monton.

Shikamaru estaba embelesado observándola ni parpadeaba, a el siempre le encantaba ver como su pelirosa era con sus hijos y con los niños que le rodeaban , ella era buena en la materia, por eso le daba gracias Kami Sama por tenerla a ella porque ella era ahora su todo su prioridad, su luz.

-¿Qué tantos nos miras Shika kun?._ Había pillado al su novio con cara de medio menso._

-Umm a pues.. eje.. a mis dos hermosas princesas.

Apenas Sakura iba a responder cuando un Anbu aprecio dándoles un recado de su Hokage en donde los solicitaba en su despacho; y asi como vino desapareció. Al llegar al despacho sedieron cuenta que ya estaban todo los dela misión presentes, solo hacia falta ellos.

-Vieja ¿para que nos hiciste venir?

Naruto cuantas veces te he dicho que…. Hay sabes que olvídalo hoy estoy cansada mentalmente para pelear con tus estupideces…

Todos estaban sacados de inda ya que ella era explosiva, y sabían la reacción de ella cuando Naruto la sacaba de quicio.

-La misión se pospone hasta dentro de 3 semanas ya que necesitan estar mas preparados y tenemos nueva información que vienen en camino, entrenen juntos como equipos tanto el de rastreo como el de vigilancia, los necesito al 100. _…. Los miraba a todos en eso reparo en Sakura._

-Y a ti Sakura te quiero al máximo al mas del 100%, de ti dependerá el regreso de todos y que la misión salga sin ningún daño además que iras como Capitán Anbu pero también Capitán de médicos,asi que necesito que escojas a los mejores y de confianza, entrénate a Hikari y llévate los que tu creas necesarios porque lo mas probable es que necesitaras ayuda.

-Hai! Shishuo!, mañana mismo escojo y entreno con ellos .

-Si ya no tienen nada que agregar independientemente de las dudas se pueden retirar luego les hago llegar la información, menos ustedes dos.._ Señalando al Nara y a La pelirosa._.

Una vez despedidos los demás la hokage comenzó a explicarles por qué tenían que quedarse un rato mas con ella.

-Shikamaru necesito que te reúnas con el departamento estrategias necesito que puedan desarrollar la forma en como se va desarrollar esta misión confió en ti, y luego te reuniras con las personas que van ayudar también.

-Hai Tsunade .Sama .._haciendo un a reverencia…_

-En cuanto a ti Sakura; te tengo muchos planes contigo, quiero que aprendas una técnica secreta de tu clan esta tiene que ver con la espada, -_ observaba a su alumna para ver la reacción al verla asentar la cabeza prosiguió._

-Tienes que sacarle jugo a esta técnica será de gran utilidad junto con todo lo que sabes; además que to se que has estado estudiando y aprendiendo kinjutsus que son técnicas prohibidas o me equivoco jovencita? –_dandole un amirada retadora a su hija._

-Yo.. oo etto .. ejem pues si Shishou-_lo decía muy a penada la ninja y rascándose la nuca._

-Mira Sakura por mi no hay problema eso me facilita lo que vas a aprender y lo que te voy a enseñar que es el Ninpou, souzou-saisei (arte ninja, restauración divina).

-Nani?_ Fue la expresión que dijeron los dos ninjas._

-Pero Tsunade sama esa es una técnica prohibida? _Abriendo los ojos a mas no poder._

-Eso ya lo se Shikamaru y que no has puesto atención que aquí tu mujercita es lo que ha estado estudiando y practicando en sus misiones he! –_ya lo estaba diciendo con tono de fastidio_. Y NO me levantes la voz yo sé lo que hago! …_ tomo un suspiro profundo… y luego soltó la bomba por asi decirlo._

-Sakura; El problema es… estas dispuesta a mucho dolor y sacrifico? _Mirando seriamente a su casi hija, sabia que seria duro el entrenamiento y horas de practica._

-SI! Acepto , cuando empezaremos con el entrenamiento?.._ contesto con determinación._

-Demo Sakura porque ella he! Y para que se la van enseñar Tsunade!_ Ya todo exasperado pregunto el Nara._

Tanto Sakura como la hokage se quedaron mirando mutuamente en donde La hokage asintió con la cabeza, entonces la pelirrosa se dirigió a su novio.

-Veras Shika Kun ¡! Con shishou he estado entrenando muy fuertemente Técnicas avanzadas medicas y notan medicas ya que por mi Chacra me lo permite manejarlos con facilidad y sin ningún riesgo.

-Cuales son Sakura_.. lo dijo en tono serio._

-Satsugaite no Jutsu (Manos Asesinas); y Técnica de restauración y resurrección, y lo nuevo que le voy a enseñar es el Ninpou Sozo Saisei (Renacimiento). Y todo esto lo necesita saber ella ya que es la única que a podido igualarme y no fue broma cuando dije que ya estaba preparada para ser ella una futura hokage, pero conociéndola yo se que se va a negar, por lo tanto ese titulo no lo va a tener y es por que no lo va a querer, por lo tanto…

-Un momento _ interrumpiendo de golpe Shikamaru…._que la técnica de restauración no es la que empleo la abuela Chiyo, cuando transfirió su vida para Gaara? Eso quiere decir que si Sakura la practica a a dar su vida y se va amorir eso quiere usted quiere perder una hija he!, yo no quiero perderla!... _ ya esta mas que desesperado y cabreado a la ves como se le ocurría que su Sakura hiciera lo de la vieja Chiyo eso no lo permitiría jamás._

-Calmate Nara, yo se lo que hago con ella no creas que no tome esos riesgos además ella puede manejarlo por el buen manejo y control del Chakra; Esta técnica permite al médico salvar la vida de quienes han sido gravemente dañados y que ni incluso pueden ser curados con el tratamiento médico Shousen Jutsu. Si el objetivo del Jutsu no está muerto, ella no transfiere por completo su vida y puede curar las heridas del lesionado sin perder su vida.

-Si el objetivo esta muerto, el medico debe morir para revivirlo por completo a menos de que otro ninja le aporte gran cantidad chakra a ella, entonces no hace falta dar la vida para revivir a la persona…-_todo esto lo explico muy calmadamente la Hokage-….._

Sakura no Salía de su asombro desde cuando la platica de tres paso a dos y ella excluida si cerebro trataba de procesar lo mas rápido posible.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en donde solo se escuchaba las respiraciones de las tres personas y procesando todo lo que se estaba hablando hasta que alguien lo interrumpio…

-Sera nombrada Sannin? Es cierto o me equivoco?, por lo avanzado que esta ella.. _Diciéndolo mas como afirmación que pregunta el Nara._

- Ya dije que no fue broma cuando mencione que ella esta preparada para ser una futura hokage, pero conociéndola yo se que se va a negar, por lo tanto ese titulo que tendrá será de Sannin el consejo ya lo acordó.

-Shishou porque…. y… porque yo?

-Sakura solo diré que nunca jamás permitiré que konoha caiga como lo hizo esta vez; y necesito que los ninjas de esta aldea sean mas fuertes, esa es mi voluntad, y yo con fio en ti. Ademas después de que te entrene tu y yo tendremos un enfrentamiento para ver cuanto has aprendido, porque espero que en esta batalla habrá en la misión que viene no ocupes nada de lo aprendido pero de ser asi quiero que estés preparada.

-Una vez que alcances eses nivel yo ya no sera necesario ser tu mentora amenos que quieres solo practicar con migo, y con gusto lo hare ¡!

-Entiendo le juro que yo también hare todo lo posible por ser mas fuerte y protegeré konoha con mi vida-"no dejare que nadie mas sufra y haya muertes innecesarias".

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar no esperaba menos de ti Hija…. _levantándose para darle un fuerte abrazo.._

-Etto. Ejem.. Tsunade creo que Sakura no puede respirar.._ lo decía el Nara con tono divertido._

-Hay lo siento Sakura la emoción me embargo, _y solto a una casi Sakura morada._

_-_Esto es todo por ahora. Aquí tienes lo que encontré de la espada, que será de ayuda yo te ayudare a todo lo que resta estas tres semanas y entrenaremos todos los días, pero no por eso descuidaras tus obligaciones en el hospital y tu hogar y mi s nietos, yo no se como le vas hacer mocosa pero lo vas a logar entendiste. ¿Queda claro?.

-Hai Okasaan!_ Dando una feliz sonrisa._

-Bueno ya pueden retirarse que descanse y un beso a mis nietos espero verlos en la semana!.

Y con esas últimas palabras se despidieron, los dos ya se dirigían a su departamento procesando toda la información. Ninguno de los dos podría creer lo que escucharon mas que nada por que todo fue tan rápido; Shikamaru conociendo a su chica sabría que se esforzaría al máximo dando hasta su vida si era necesario, no podía creer que un cuerpo tan frágil y unas manos tan pequeñas tuvieran una fuerza y un gran poder.

-¿Estas enojado conmigo?... _diciéndolo en un susurro.._

-Nunca podría enojarme contigo a menos que me ocultaras cosas, estoy solo preocupado eso es todo.._ se para en seco y la abrazo con mucha fuerza a Sakura con el fin de querer detener el tiempo, y protégela de todo._

- Maru! Vámonos a casa a descansar, necesito un buen baño relajante.

-Ummm … Si vámonos ¡!

Y fue así como se dirigieron a su hogar nuevamente en si licencio cada quien cavilando en su mente.

_**Listo me canse hacer este capitulo, no quería que se viera tan saturado se que es mucha información pero es necesario por lo que va a pasar después además que a la vida de Sakura no será tan fácil con un Sasuke impertinente y la llegada de Temari …**_

_**Besos y saludos ¡!**_


	23. Noche de Amor

_**Aquí esta el otro capitulo espero sea de su agrado! Ya que viene la parte que se esperaban espero no decepcionar a mis lectores ya que viene un episodio lleno de miel y mas miel y amor y mas amor y lo demás ya sabrán que verdad?**_

_**enjoy**_

**Capitulo 23.-**

_**NOCHE DE AMOR **_

-Maru! Vámonos a casa a descansar, necesito un buen baño relajante.

-Ummm … Si vámonos ¡!

Y fue así como se dirigieron a su hogar nuevamente en si licencio cada quien cavilando en su mente, una vez que llegaron , Sakura se fue directo a su cuarto para prepararse un buen baño aromático necesitaba relajarse para concentrarse en los siguientes movimientos, mientras el Nara se fue a preparar un te de verdad que lo necesitaba, no dejaba de darle vueltas la cabeza tenia miedo de perderla pero tenia que confiar en ella y no ser como su tonto equipo.

….

Sakura estaba ya mas tranquila el agua caliente le había servido de mucho y los aceites aromáticos que le había agregado ya estaban haciendo el efecto que quería al igual que el incienso quemado, había preparado todo un pequeño spa; ya que tenia rato que no se daba tiempo para ella y sabría que lo que venia tampoco lo tendría! Siempre que terminaba una misión o tenia mucho trabajo se daba esos pequeños detalles .

Estaba tan relajada que le tiempo le paso y es que el vapor junto con las esencias que estaba ocupando estaban jugando un papel importante ya que la canela y el ylang-ylang; el sándalo también la ayudaban a aquietar sus pensamientos; al igual la lavanda que ocupo junto con la menta pero también eran esencias muy sensuales y algunos de ellos además, ofrecen sensaciones afrodisíacas y la mirra que quemaba se caracteriza por su intenso aroma exótico; la dando en conjunto una fragancia cálida y exquisita; termino de bañarse y de aplicarse las esencias en ella le encantaba para sentirse mas tranquila y satisfecha.

-Tks Problemática mujer porque demora tanto ¡! Las mujeres en el baño _….. lo que pensaba un desesperado Nara mirando el techo con sus brazos atrás de su nuca._

Cuando escucho el click de la puerta pensó en hacerle una broma ya que a veces le gustaba verle irritada, pero no espero con la visión que le seco la boca, ya que a la hora que salio todo el vapor golpeo todos sus sentidos y embriagándolo de sensaciones y viendo a una Sakura con ciertas gotas de agua escurrir de se cabello, y con prendas pequeñas se éxito la piel se le veia mas cremosa y suave todo su cuerpo estaba en su pequeño conjunto de dos piezas en un tono que contrastaba con su tono de cabello; ni supo como le salió la voz pero cuando le salió hizo que Sakura diera un respingo.

-Sakura! _Casi en un gemido…_

-Ah Maru, no pensé que… _ni termino la frase ya que sintió como unos labios atrapaban los suyos… eran besos apasionados bien marcados, saboreando los labios de Sakura como si tuvieran miel._

Los labios de Shikamaru empezaron a recorrer suavemente su cuello, en una lenta y torturadora caricia; el sabor de la piel de Sakura lo estaba volviendo loco el olor que ella desprendia lo estaba mariando cerró los ojos ante la sensación, que el mismo estaba sintiendo y su compañera estaba en la misma situación ya con respiración entrecortada llevando la cabeza hacia atrás dándole al Nara acceso completo a su cuello, él esbozó una sonrisa y empezó a besar en un punto sensible bajo su oreja, las sensaciones que ella sentía en ese momento eran indescriptibles, sentía Pasión, Deseo, Lujuria, pero sobre todo sentía Amor…

Se separaron por un momento para pegar sus frentes ya con la respiración entrecortada; el primero que hablo fue el Nara, ya que quería estar seguro lo que iba a preguntar.

-Kura!, porfavor déjame hacerte mia, amor y demostrarte cuanto te amo, porque no solo te amo por placer, necesito… _ ya lo decía también entrecortadamente…_ necesito fundirme en ti en cuerpo y alma, eres mi complemento mi todo mi razón de vivir, yo dari ala vida por ti…

Y con esas palabras derritió a Sakura la cual fue la que tomo la iniciativa afirmando la pregunta dándole un beso y aventuró sus manos, enredándolas en el cuello de su ahora amante soltándole el amarre de su coleta y sumergiendo sus dedos en su suave cabello oscuro jaló un poco un mechón de cabello, recibiendo un gruñido de respuesta de parte del Nara haciendo y que sus besos fueran más fieros, revelando la pasión, y deseo; pero era un deseo no solo carnal era mas alla del simple placer de juntar sus cuerpos, era unir sus almas en un a sola.

Era unión de un sentimiento puro que iba más allá de una atracción física era como complementación de los dos creando un nuevo sentimiento puro e ingenuo que no podía ser destruido con nada lentamente Shikamaru la condujo a la cama en donde la recostó despacio y siguió con la tarea ahora sus manos bajaban de la cintura para abajo acariciando las piernas de Sakura y sacando poco a poco su short dejándola en ropa interior poco a poco la ropa empezó a sobrar y el ambiente se volvió denso.

Sakura también hacia lo mismo un porque torpe al principio pero no se quedaba atrás; cuando Shikamaru estaba apunto de quitar la ultima prenda que era de la parte de abajo, sintió la mano de Sakura, y la observo ella tenia los ojos cerrado y un sonrojo muy grande.

- Tranquila amor te prometo que seré cuidadoso.

Sintió como se volvió aflojar Sakura y le quito lo que le restaba y el también se quito lo que le sobraba.

_**Shikamaru POV**_

En una sola palabra, Hermosa su Sakura es Hermosa.

Su flor Sakura era hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra y estaba allí para él, sólo para él, no pudo evitar dirigir los labios a su cuello, acariciando lentamente, se dio cuenta como ella cerraba sus ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás dándole un mejor acceso, no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese gesto. Empezó a besar su cuello, subiendo hasta un punto sensible bajo su oreja, besando y lamiendo, se regocijó al escuchar que un gemido escapaba involuntariamente de los labios de ella.

-Shika.. ahh maru…-gimió su nombre.

Multitud de sensaciones pasaban fugazmente por el cuerpo del Nara, acarició las mejillas de ella con sus manos, mientras escapaba un suspiro de sus labios, aún estaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando las sensaciones que él le causaba.

-Mírame.-dijo Shikamaru.-Quiero que me mires…

Ella enseguida abrió los ojos y lo miró, sintió hundirse en ese brillante mar de verde jade y en ese instante descubrió la verdad…

Él, Shikamaru Nara, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sakura Haruno ya no habría nadie que la separara de ella.

_**Sakura POV.**_

-Mírame.-dijo él, mientras acariciaba mis mejillas y yo dejaba escapar un suspiro de sus labios.-Quiero que me mires.

enseguida le hice caso, ahora sabía que haría cualquier cosa que él me pidiera y que estuviera al alcance de mis manos, así que los abrí y mire que los ojos chocolates intensos de él me miraban fijamente. Sintí hundirme en esos ojos, ojos que la habían cautivado desde la primera vez que se fijó en ellos, en Suna cada vez que él la miraba o le dirigía la palabra así fuera para insultarla, bromearla ella se sumergía calladamente en esos ojos.

Ahora entendía que lo que siempre sintió por el era mas alla de la amistad pero siempre prefirió la amistad antes que perderlo que era masoquista acaso? pero eso no le importaba, estaba con él, con su chico Problematico el chico que había amado secretamente desde hacía tanto tiempo y no dejaría que nadie le arrebatara ese momento, planeaba disfrutar cada segundo que estuviera con él asi fuera necesario dar la vida por el.

Unieron sus labios sellando todo su amor Sus lenguas danzaban ejecutando un baile perfectamente sincronizado, a la vez que cada uno peleaba por dominación, ninguno quería perder la batalla en la que ambos, querían saborearse sentirse.

Sakura, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le producían los besos de el Nara encima de su cuerpo, aventuró sus manos mas hacia el sur topándose con un dorso muy marcado resultado de tanto entrenamiento y batallas.

Mientras él dejaba escapar un suspiro por entre sus labios. Shikamaru se inclinó y atrapó sus labios, volviendo a besarla, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, Sakura lo tomó de los brazos y él comprendió, así que se movió, quedando él recostado de espaldas y ella sentada sobre él. Sakura emprendió unos besos lentamente desde el cuello hasta su marcado abdomen mientras él la miraba atentamente… pero el no aguanto mas y la volvió a recostar.

_**Shikamaru POV.**_

Lentamente subi por su cuello, dando pequeños besos y ocasionales mordidas, provocando que estremecimientos e involuntarios gemidos de placer escaparan de entre los labios de la mi cerezo que se encontraba bajo mi cuerpo, bese hasta llegar a la línea de la barbilla y subiendo un poco más, hasta llegar a sus labios… Labios rojos de los cuáles, si fuera por mi, nunca dejaría de besar. Besó y mordió su labio inferior mientras ella entreabría los labios, dándole acceso completo a la lmi lengua. Yo me regocijó ante esto, introduciendo su lengua entre los labios entreabiertos de mi pelirosa.

Al instante en que sus lenguas se tocaron, un gemido de placer se escapó de la boca de ambos y empezó la pelea… de carisias y besos Sakura viajaban por el pecho de su hombre, explorando y acariciando sintiendo cada músculo del torso de el, y sintiéndolo como suyo.

Mientras tanto, el Nara se dejaba llevar por sus besos, acariciando su cabello, cuello y hombros, bajando poco a poco hasta la parte sur de su anatomía, se separó por un momento de sus labios y la miró a los ojos, pidiéndole permiso, a lo que ella asintió, se acerco la beso lentamente acariciando sus piernas alzo Shikamaru la mirada y se quedó allí observándola sin moverse, mientras ella se sonrojaba un poco más con cada segundo que pasaba, él la miró a los ojos y le brindo una sonrisa ya que le encantaba vela sonrosada por el y solo por el y regreso besando su cuello, dejando que su boca bajara hasta sus pechos, donde besó y lamió recibiendo gemidos incontrolables que salían de la boca de la pelirosa mientras una de las manos de ella acariciaba su cabello.

Ya su respiración estaba entrecortada de ambos y entre gemido y gemido, Shikamaru se posiciono entre sus piernas pero paro los beso y volvió a mirar a Sakura como pidiéndole permiso otra vez para lo que seguía.

-Hazlo, Shika kun.-susurró ella.

Y le hizo caso y con un rápido movimiento la traspasó, ella dejó escapar un grito de dolor y él instantáneamente dejó de moverse para que ella se fuera acostumbrando a él. Se encargó de alejar sus lágrimas con sus besos y susurrándole palabras de aliento y varios te amo…Después de unos momentos ella movió las caderas, indicándole que ya estaba bien, que podía seguir adelante y él así lo hizo.

Empezaron una danza sincronizada, pronto los gemidos de dolor que salían de los labios de ella se convirtieron en gemidos de placer al sentir a Shikamaru dentro de ella, mientras la besaba en sus labios, en su cuello, en sus pechos, mientras se besaban, se lamían y se mordían. Unos cuantos gemidos salieron de la boca de Nara al sentir los labios de Sakura sobre sus labios, en sus mejillas, en su cuello, mordiendo un punto debajo de su oreja que lo hizo ronronear, Sakura rió ante esto y volvió a gemir cuando sintió que el Nara golpeaba un punto dentro de ella. Sus manos se deslizaron por la fuerte espalda de él mientras incrementaban el ritmo, después de unas cuantas embestidas más y con un grito de parte de los dos, alcanzaron el máximo placer, juntos.

Se quedaron un rato así juntos ya que al Nara le encanaba esa sensación de estar adentro de ella, además de recupera un poco la respiración, Shikamaru salió de ella y se acostó a su lado, ambos respirando entrecortadamente.…

-Te amo mi Problemática.

-Eres mía y de nadie más, de ahora en adelante sólo estarás conmigo_.-dijo posesivamente y tomándola del brazo, atrayéndola más hacia él._

Ella lo miró con una ceja levantada, dispuesta a replicarle, pero en seguida cayó en cuenta de que esa era su forma de decirle que la quería, la quería a ella y a nadie más; él sonrió comprendiendo.

-Asi que soy tuya he!... _mientras una idea se formaba en su mente y enseguida la puso en práctica…._

Se movió rápidamente y se colocó encima de él, lo besó en los labios primero de forma suave, se dejaron llevar y se transformó en un beso pasional, las manos del Nara viajaron por la espalda de su mujer, porque ahora ella era su mujer la madre de sus futuros hijos, acariciando y apretando, mientras la boca de ella se deslizaba hasta su cuello, el pensó que esta mujer no tenia descanso y quería mas y la besó por un largo rato y luego, ya después ella despegarse de el repentinamente lo mordió, ganándose un gemido ronco y ahogado de parte del domador de sombras.

-Que diablos fue eso fue eso, mujer? De seguro me dejaste una marca…-_dijo tocándose donde ella lo había mordido, ( el entre el cuello y el mentón, cerca del lóbulo de la oreja)_

Ella _soltó una leve risita y _sonrió y por toda respuesta dijo:

-Eres mío, Nara solo mio.

El también sonrió y la abrazo posesivamente Haciendo la misma acción de ella dejándole un Chupetón marca Nara en su cuello donde comienza la mejilla.

-Solo tuyo mujer solo tuyo., y tu solo mia!

Para los dos caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

_**Por fin! El capitulo que yo quería que llegara y que se que muchos también ¡! Espero no decepcionar a nadie pues es la primera ves que escribo al goa si subidin de tono.**_

_**Este capitulo va dedicado a mis tres amigochas:**_

_**Sabukauchihauzumakiharuno, KariiZ113,**_ _**Tsuki Kuroi, espero haya sido de su agrado gracias por sus reviews.**_

_**Por cierto este capitulo si merece la pena varios de ellos no creen!?**_

_**Saludos!**_


	24. Una visita Inesperada

_**Aquí les traigo la conti; y a mi parecer ya partir de a qui viene lo emocionante, mucho amor, pero también abra celos malos entendidos, y alguno que otro problema espero les este gtado esta historia! Ya casi nos acercamos al fila de ella gracias por todo!, por cierto ya tengo en mente varios finc pero primero a terminar este vale!**_

_**Ahora si a disfrutar la lectura**_

**Capitulo 24.-**

_**UNA VISITA INESPERADA**_

Que diablos fue eso fue eso, mujer? De seguro me dejaste una marca…-dijo tocándose donde ella lo había mordido, ( el entre el cuello y el mentón, cerca del lóbulo de la oreja).

Ella soltó una leve risita y sonrió y por toda respuesta dijo:

-Eres mío, Nara solo mio.

El también sonrió y la abrazo posesivamente Haciendo la misma acción de ella dejándole un Chupetón marca Nara en su cuello donde comienza la mejilla.

-Solo tuyo mujer solo tuyo., y tu solo mía!

Para los dos caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

Sakura se removio de entre unos brazos fuertes, para poder acomodarse mejor; cuando sintió una leve respiración en su cuello y un ronroneo.

-Ummm Sakura -te amo-… _para que el Nara la estrechara mas a sus brazos._

Sakura se sentía tan llena, tan completa y satisfecha que pensaba que era un sueño pero realmente no, era su feliz realidad, se estaba quedando de nuevo dormida cuando abrió los ojos de golpe; claro todavía medio dormida, y pensando en que porque lo bebes no habían llorado reclamando alimento, pues como toda buen madre siempre estaba al pendiente de ellos.

-Shikamaru,….. _susurró._

-Hmmm.

-Los bebes; ¿Qué hora es?.

-Con mis papas, y no tengo idea, mujer han de se las como las 3 y media o algo asi… pero duérmete todavía es temprano.

-Quiero estudiar los pergaminos que me dio Okassan!

-Ummm No! _dando un bosteso …._ Quédate aqui conmigo nena….

Sakura suspiró, contenta y tranquila en su abrazo; se estiró, tratando de encontrar la posición más cómoda y se volvió, sintiendo el calor de Shikamaru, su olor, su piel suave como la seda.

Ella echó la pierna derecha sobre su muslo izquierdo y puso su cara cerca de su pecho musculoso y comenzó a respirar su olor.

-Haces todo lo posible para despertarme ¿verdad cariño?... _le oyó murmurar mientras ponía su brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cintura._

Ella levantó la vista, somnolencia del sueño y se encontró mirando a un rostro medio cubierto de sombras. Su respiración se enganchó en su garganta cuando una mano encontró su trasero y se la apretó; Sakura No podía dejar de gemir y la atrajo más cerca.

Asi que el Nara empezó otra sesión de caricias.

-Umm Shika no que querías que durmiéramos.

-Ni te atrevas volverte a dormir cuando yo ya estoy despierto, _.. regalándole ya varios besos y caricias._

Pese a que estaba cansada y todavía con sueño al tacto de las caricias su cuerpo reacciono solo, en un click y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba correspondiéndole.

Empezó a besarla otra vez, luego besando y chupando su cuello ... entonces soplando aire caliente en la oreja izquierda. Cuando ella gritó y golpeó con fuerza contra él, encontró un lugar cosquillas debajo de sus costillas e hizo buen uso de ella; asi fue como otra vez empezaron la danza del amor en donde las palabras salían sobrando.

Cuando Sakura se despertó la primera cosa que noto que el sol ya había salido, la segunda cosa que notó fue que Shikamaru no estaba a su lado; y la tercera cosa era algo que olía simplemente maravilloso ...

…"debe ser el desayuno", _pensó._

Entonces Sakura se sentó y se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba desnuda, y ... oh. Y su cara parecía perderse con el color de su cabello; no hacía falta ser un científico para entender que estaba pegajosa y un poco dolorido fue el resultado de sus actividades de la noche anterior. El dolor no le importaba, que era un poco agradable, pero podría haber sido prudente tomar una ducha en vez de ir directamente a dormir.

Tambien se le vino a la mente que no se habían cuidado en ninguna de las dos ocasiones que lo habían hecho pero la verdad hasta estas alturas ya no le preocupaba por quedar embarazada.

Apartó las sábanas y se puso de pie, en busca de su ropa, pese a que estaba sola sentía pena ya que si Shikamaru entraba por esa puerta la iba a ver desnuda, y no es que no la hay visto ya pero no era lo mismo anoche con los toques de la oscuridad a plena luz del día eran dos cosas diferentes completamente diferentes de que Shikamaru la viera así desnuda y pegajosa y despeinada

- Y a a ... y, y, y ... uh ... y el desnudo_! Grito quedo…. _Pero y si al Él no le gusto lo de anoche y si por eso se levanto rápido …._ (déjate de idiotes Sakura)..¿Inner?_ …. Si la misma que sucede contigo he ¡!, porque piensas eso, si fuera asi no nos hubiera abordado dos veces en la misma noche,… _¿Y si se lo pensó y no lo hizo? ... ¿y si él no quiso decir ... y siii!,,, _ hay ya cállate y mejor sal a ver a nuestro sexy hombre muévete vamos con el .

Volteo para todas partes para buscar su ropa, pero no encontró nada ella estaba segura que habrían quedado por ahí , solo pudo divisar una playera al acostado en su lado de la cama la agarro y la olio; olía todo a el, y agradeció ese gesto considerado ya que entendió que le la dejo para ella.

Sakura se preguntó por qué demonios tenía que preocuparse tanto de todo, pero esto no era una pregunta que no pudo contestar, sino más bien lo contrario - a una pregunta con demasiadas respuestas. Cada cosa que hacía o decía o pensaba cambiar el mundo de una manera pequeña y las posibilidades eran infinitas, ya que la tragedia siempre la acecho en cada esquina. Se preguntó cómo Shikamaru, pudo fijarse en ella que vio, pero ella estaba mas que feliz y segura de eso era amor, fue ahí cuando comprendió lo que hace meses tuvieron una conversación en donde ella estaba confundida por cierto ojiperla.

_**Flahsback**_

-¿Lo amas? Pregunto Shikamaru.

-Lo quiero! Contesto Sakura.

-Tsk, no te pregunte que si lo quieres, de querer se quieren a muchas personas; me quieres a mi no? Lo dijo con orgullo.

-Te pregunte ¿ que si lo amas? Son dos cosas muy diferentes Sakura.

- Umm .. Si… no… no lo se!…. Ya estoy confundida, tal vez si el hubiera hecho las cosas mas fáciles y claras tal vez estuviera segura.

-El ¿ te ama?, la observo para ver cual era su reacción y analizarla.

-No lo se, no soy buena para darme cuanta cuando una persona me ama, soy la muestra viviente, primero con Sasuke, y luego con Neji así que no se. ¿ Como puedo saber cuando una persona te ama Shikamaru?.

El le sonrió con cariño y le contesto: el verdadero amor es incondicional, ese amor, en que no se le pide nada a cambio; Ese amor, en el cual tú sientes que eres correspondido, o que sientes la necesidad de estarlo, y de estar ahí, a un lado de la persona que quieres. Pero cuando no eres correspondido empiezas a sufrir, porque no se te hace justo que no seas correspondido a ese amor, pero existen señales, que tu puedes saber y entender, para tomar una decisión.

-Y ¿como saber si la persona que está contigo te ama?, o sea costumbre, o porque no le ha quedado otra mejor opción que resignarse, o conformarse? Pregunto Sakura, ya un poco mas calmada.

- Veras Sakura cuando la gente se resigna, o se conforma, empieza a agredir, porque no sabe lo que quiere, porque ha elegido la zona de confort, para no batallar, y no entrar en conflictos mentales, o simplemente no le guste batallar, y por tal motivo esa situación incómoda trasgrede su energía, su personalidad, y está a disgusto con su vida misma.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Ahí estaba la respuesta a sus tontas dudas, el amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón y alma y sabia que era correspondida con la misma intensidad asi que salio de la recamara para ir a la cocina.

Shikamaru estaba en la cocina, preparando algo en una sartén y tarareando una canción por lo bajo. Llevaba sólo sus pantalones jounin, con el pelo en su cola de caballo normal, y Sakura tomó nota con satisfacción de que esos músculos duros y peligrosos y que la piel bronceada parecía aún más pecaminosamente caliente durante el día.

Entonces él la sintió llegar y volteo, la miró, sonrió y no había nada más hermoso en el mundo para el ( N/A: claro sus hijos también lo eran pero vamos es un amor diferente) la Playera que le paso le quedaba grande y solo cubría lo nesesario, sus labios estabn todavía hinchados y las mejillas revoladas, su cabello indomable, pero no por eso despeinado y esas largas y torneadas piernas excepcionalmente hermosa y ella estaba caminando hacia él, el Nara hipnotizado abrió los brazos para ella y ella estaba a salvo ahí alrededor de él.

-Hola, _dijo él con voz ronca_… Alguien amanececio absolutamente hermosa esta mañana….

-Tienes una buena opinión de nosotros mismos, ¿no? _Sakura sonrió contra su pecho. _

-Estaba más bien pensando en alguien de una persuasión femenina.

-Mmm. Espero que hables de mi si no, entonces muéstrame quien es y dónde está y la voy a matar.

Shikamaru la besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Problemática mujer, acaso ves a alguien mas aquí he!_ Pero el solo le seguía el juego…- l_a ducha o el desayuno? O ¿nos saltamos al postre?.

Diciendo eso le mordió suavemente el labio inferior haciendo que ella abriera la boca este aprovecho para besarla e introducir su lengua en donde nuevamente empezó una batalla de besos.

-Mnnnnmmm..mmmm_ fue lo que sele escapaba a Sakura mientras el Nara la alzaba y esta enrollaba sus piernas alrededor la cintura de el._

Estaban tan metidos en sus sentidos que no se dieron cuenta que en la puerta tocaba y cada vez mas fuerte.

-Creo que … to.. can la.. mmmm puerta Maru!.. a..aaa..

-Yo no.. mmm.. es ..cucho…mmm.. nada….

Y nuevamente volvieron a la tarea de besarse, y nuevamente el golpe retumbo mas fuerte.

-Umm shika kun la puerta, tocan, si no vas tu voy yo ¡!

-No ¡! _Diciéndolo apresuradamente.._ ni se te ocurra salir así, solo eres mía, creo que el postre tendrá que esperar _dándole un leve rose de besos y salió para abrir la puerta._

Antes de abrir la puerta tuvo que acomodarse bien los pantalones para no revelar nada de nada, pero cuando la abrió no esperaba ver a cierta persona en la puerta…..

-Temari?!...

_**Hey gente que creen que pase! Jajaj los deje en ascuas verdad que mala soy ¡!**_

**¿Cómo**_** reaccionaran los tres cuando se vean? Y porque fue abuscarlo a su casa?**_

_**No se pierdan el otro capitulo…..**_


	25. Una Platica Inesperada

_**Enjoy!**_

**Capitulo 24.-**

_**UNA PLATICA INESPERADA**_

-Umm shika kun la puerta, tocan, si no vas tu voy yo ¡!

-Noooo ¡! _Diciéndolo apresuradamente_.. ni se te ocurra salir así, solo eres mía, creo que el postre tendrá que esperar dándole un leve rose de besos y salió para abrir la puerta.

Antes de abrir la puerta tuvo que acomodarse bien los pantalones para no revelar nada de nada, pero cuando la abrió no esperaba ver a cierta persona en la puerta…..

-Temari?!..._ alzando una ceja y mirándola con cara y tu que haces aquí!._

-Hola Shikamaru! Buen dia! Ettoo… puedo pasar?.

El Nara estaba tan petrificado que ni siquiera había reaccionado.

- He…Buen dia pasale_… haciéndose a un lado…._

El silencio que había era incomodo al menos el Nara por primera vez no sabia como abordar una platica (N/A: Que el es hombre de pocas palabras en algunos casos) ya que no sabia que estaba haciendo ella ahí y después de algunos años que no se habían visto porque que habían terminado su relación porque no llegaron a ningún acuerdo y tenían objetivos diferentes.

Una vez que entro Temari el cerro la puerta y se recargo en la pared y la verdad ni siquiera la invito a sentarse, también Temari se veía nerviosa ya que tenia rato de no verlo y no terminaron ni como amigos asi que no sabia ni porque estaba ahí, se les había escapado a sus hermanos apenas tocaron las puerta de Konoha, y ella tenia ganas de verlo; ella ya sabia de la muerte de Ino pero no todos los detalles; solo rumores asi que ella quería tantear el terreno, porque se dio cuenta del grave error de déjalo ir y lo quería de vuelta a su vida.

-Gracias.. y .. bien como has estado?.

-Ahí, y tú?.

-Sin ninguna novedad, ya sabes lo de siempre _(mostrándole una de sus sonrisas); _por cierto me entere de lo de Ino y yo… yo..quiero decir.. que… que cuentas con todo mi apoyo; ya sabes para eso somos los amigos puedes confiar en mi para todo -_ dándole una gran sonrisa y acercándose cada vez mas a el-._

Para esto el Nara ya se había puesto todo tenso y ya no estaba recargado de la pared por lo tanto Temari aprovecho ese momento para abrasarlo, el al principio se descoloco pero correspondió el abrazo, pues dentro de lo que cabe el también la consideraba su amiga asi que los dos se quedaron un rato asi como queriendo saldar las cuentas y un borrón y cuenta nueva en cuanto a la amistad.. al menos para el Nara.

Mientras tanto una Sakura ya había salido de la ducha ya que aprovecho el momento de que tocaron la puerta para salir corriendo y arreglarse, una vez que termino y verse en el espejo y quedar satisfecha con su persona salió a ver porque su novio estaba tardando para entrar al cuarto y quería también saber quien había tocado la puerta temprano, al salir de la recamara para llegar a la sala no puso avanzar mas ya que sintió que se le congelo el cuerpo al ver esa imagen, al principio se paso la mano por la cara pensando que era su imaginación, pero se dio cuenta que no era asi; por donde vino de nuevo se metió a la recamara si como salió.

-Shannarooo! Pero que fue eso he! No estamos soñando verdad? de donde salió?

-No Inner no fue sueño si es la persona que vimos pero no entiendo que fue eso; si según ella lo mando a volar hay no ya no se que….. y que esta haciendo aquí, no es que no pueda venir a la aldeas pero porque precisamente aquí; _ le decía Sakura a su inner._

-Pues será porque quiere ver a nuestro vago pero no te quedes aquí no seas lenta ve a allá afuera y hazte presente que sepa que ahora el es nuestro no vaya a ser que quiera regresar con Él.

-Cierto el es de nosotras y si voy por el .

Se levanto desidia de la cama pero conforme se acercaba a la sala sentía que las piernas no le respondía y el corazón acelerado, y prefirió detenerse a escachar antes de entrar.

Mientras tanto en la sala…..

-Gracias Temari, agradezco el gesto.

-Por cierto no interrumpo nada importante verdad.

-Umm no nada no interrumpes nada importante solo estaba preparando el desayuno.

…¡QUE!….o sea no somos importantes, y solo el desayuno…. Yo lo mato! lo mato,!_ Lo decía la Inner ya toda enojada y diciendo sus maldiciones._

Sakura sentía el corazón desbocado

-Si gustas te puedo acompañar, a desayunar y de ahí nos vamos a la torre de la Hokage con mis hermanos

-Tus hermanos están aquí también? Cuando llegaron?

Estaba tan metida Sakura en sus pensamientos que la platica de ellos quedo a segundo plano porque se Sakura se repetía, las palabras del Nara.." no interrumpes nada importante solo estaba preparando el desayuno"….

-Si gustas espérame y desayuna, en lo que yo me cambio rápido y nos vamos juntos.

-Se van a ir juntos? y tu! bueno nosotras en donde entramos!_ Mas gritaba su Inner._

-Callate inner que es lógico que al verla se emociono y se olvido de nosotras, mejor me adelanto al Hospital, ya se me ocurrirá que decirle luego.

-¿No vas a desayunar vago?

-Umm no de hecho yo estaba comiendo el postre cuando tocastes… _al decirlo se le ilumino la cara, ya que estaba pensando en su hermosa pelirosa._

El Nara miro de reojo al pasillo que daba a la habitación que compartía con Sakura y pudo ver como un asombra se movía.

-Quedas en tu casa Temari si gustas desayunar adelante te dejo .

Temari se saco de onda por como la dejo de rápido.

-Ni se te ocurra desaparecer y dejarme solo mujer!

Sakura al sentir esa voz a su espalda dio un respingo ya que ya se estaba acercando a la ventana para salir de la casa.

-Etto yo.. no como crees solo me asomaba a la ventana a…

No la dejo terminar porque ya la estaba besando, cuando termino, la abrazo fuerte.

-Sakura te conozco ya te he dicho que me molesta que me ocultes las cosas he!; además que no siempre nos acompañamos al trabajo cariño.

-Si pero….

- Nada de peros ya se, ya se.. que te distes cuenta con quien estaba en la sala o me equivoco nena y créeme si estaba haciendo algo importante antes de que tocaran la puerta estaba comiéndote, pero no le iba yo a decir eso a ella o si!, pero si te hubieras esperado hubieras escuchado que estaba comiendo mi postre.

Le acuno con sus manos fuertes la cara de Sakura para darle un beso en la nariz y ver la reacción de ella.

-Y tu como sabes que…..

-Eres un libro abierto cariño, y te puedo asegurar que se por todo lo que pasa por tu mente y te lo voy a contestar, …. No me emocione mucho al verla al contrario me saque de onda al igual que tu; no me la esperaba y mucho menos ese abrazo que medio; pero en fin, y si! si me voy a ir con ella pero también contigo, no te voy a hacer a un lado por ella porque te doy tu lugar como la señora de esta casa y sobre todo como mi mujer; y si se que ella se va hacer muchas preguntas del porque vamos a salir del cuarto juntos y sobre todos agarrados del a mano, y si le voy a decir que somos pareja cuando me lo llegue a preguntar quedo claro amor.

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza no podía creer como es que el podía saber todo eso si ni siquiera se lo dijo, se le estaban ya con aguadar los ojos cuando volvió a sentir los labios de su novio pero ahora en todo el rostro.

-tks que problemática eres, deja de ser tan insegura mujer que solo te amo a ti¡! ; Solo tu me pones de cabeza mi mundo, deja me baño rápido y nos vamos, ya desayunaremos en la hora de tu descanso en el hospital, pero me debes mi postre para en la noche!._ … dándole una mirada picara…._

Dicho esto se apresuró a meterse al baño, Sakura se sentó en la cama para esperar, y pensar en que Shikamaru era todo un caballero claro sin un Rey para servir, pero él tenía una reina que juró proteger y es que el la hacia sentir como tal, la hacia sentir segura y amada toda una reina; también estaba preocupada de como Temari iba a tomar la noticia, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que no le iba a agradar.

Mientras tanto Temari estaba tomando un café en la mesa preguntándose del porque el Nara salió asi de rápido dejándola con la palabra casi en la boca, y porque se veía como si acabara de salir de una pelea de gatos ya que se dio cuenta que al tener su dorso al descubierto le vio arañazos, medias lunas y algunos círculos rojos también. Estaba planeando como buena estratega que es como volver a conquistarlo pues estaba seguro que si se había casado con Ino habia sido por despecho mas ella no sabia que asi no era la cosa.

Estaba tan metida en sus cavilaciones que no noto que se escuchaba la voz de Shikamaru pero con alguien mas, hasta que ya estaban en la sala; al alzar la vista de su taza de café se le quedo viendo a las dos personas que estaban enfrente de ella pestaño varias veces ya que veía a s-Shikamaru pero este estaba abrazando de la cintura a una pelirosa que ella conocía muy bien.

-Buen diaTemari San.._ Sakura hablo un poco insegura, y chiviada pero sintiendo en ese momento mas fuerte el agarre de parte de Shikamaru para darle seguridad._

-Buen Dia Sakura?... _mirando a ella y luego al Vago para poder entender que estaba pasando ahí._

-Nos vamos Temari para que no se nos haga tarde ya que vamos primero acompañar a mi Problemática al hospital y luego nos vamos a la torre de la Hokage.

Temari no salía de su asombro así que solo se levanto en automático, para dirigirse a la puerta seguido por la pareja, una ves a fuera de la casa el silencio era muy notorio solo se escuchaban sus propias pisadas.

Armándose de valor Sakura comenzó a entablar platica…

-¿Como has estado Temari San? .

-Bien gracias!.

-¿Como les fue en el viaje?

-Bien.

…Silencio total….. al ver Sakura que Temari era cortante mejor dejo por la paz la intención de hacer platica; solo temari los vei de reojo de vez en vez; ya habían llegado a las puertas del hospital y el Nara se acerco todavía mas a mas a su Novia; para despedirse.

-Te paso a buscar al rato para almorzar , y en la noche te veo en la casa de mis padres cuídate.

Al terminar de hablar El ya la habia acercado en un rapido movimiento agarrándola de la nuca para darle un beso lento y marcado, cuando Temari vio esa escena no lo podía creer, y no solo ella sino también las enfermeras y personal del Hospital, y gente que pasaba por ahí y es que no siempre se veía asi a Shikamaru Nara.

Pero Para el también todo era nuevo, sensaciones nuevas; se sentía El tan diferente se sentía vivo, completo, y en algunas ocasiones como adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas; Sakura termino toda sonrosada y con una sonrisa tonta, dio la media vuelta y se perdio dentro del Hospital.

Shikamaru retorno junto con Temari hacia la torre Hokage en silecio total, ya que no sabían de que temas hablar; hasta que ella lo rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué tipo de genjutsu fue ese que hasta me la crei Shikamaru?

-Ninguno Temari no fue ningún genjutsu es la realidad, Sakura es mi pareja, es mi novia y la madre de mis hijos.

-Pero como ¿ si yo pensé que te habias casado con Ino por despecho, pensé que al morir ella tu volverías a buscarme y ahora resulta que estas con Sakura como esta eso o es también para olvidar a Ino, y¿ que hijos de que hablas?.

-Te equivocas yo no me case con ella por despecho a ella la considere mi amiga y si en su momento la ame un amor especial ella tiene un lugar en mi corazón y en el caso de Sakura no es por olvidar ni sustituir el amor que siento por Sakura va a mas allá, y no es fácil explicar con palabras no soy bueno, para eso soy mas practico.

-¿Pero porque ella y no yo?, Yo todavía siento amor por ti, me di cuenta que realmente lo que yo quería era a ti pero te habías ya casado nunca perdí la esperanza por eso ahora que se me dio la oportunidad de venir no lo pense mas por eso llegue primero a tu casa para darte una sorpresa, pero ja la sorpresa me la lleve yo.

-¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Y no me has contestado ¿ cuales hijos?... _ ya se estaba poniendo alterada…._ Además tu y yo tenemos mas cosas en común somos inteligentes, nos gusta pensar las cosas, no como ella que es impulsiva, y muy sentimental enamorada del Traidor ese.

-No me gusta comparar ala gente Temari; es cierto que a ti te ame en tu momento, además de que tu eres bonita, pero no tengo ojos para nadie mas y te preguntas que porque ella siempre me llamo la atención solo que no se la preste, siempre he visto como ella se a levantado por cada golpe de la vida, es persistente y da la vida por los que ama a costa de la suya es dedicada; además me ama, cierto estuvo enamorada por el Uchiha pero la gente cambia.

-¿Pero ella te ama?, ¿ Tu la amas?... además… yo ….. Yo también te amo y mucho Shikamaru, de dejes que por ella se acabe lo que tenemos.

- tsk problemático; Temari lo que nosotros teníamos se acabó hace mucho tiempo, tu lo terminaste, no querías formalizar nada tenias temores, y no querías formar una familia conmigo, dijisteis que querías hacer mucho mas cosas antes de atarte a alguien, me pediste tiempo para pensar te lo di pero comenzaste una relación con otra persona así que tu sola lo terministas lo que teníamos.

-En cuanto a ella si yo te expresara lo que siento por ella se escucharía hasta en cierto punto cursi y eso es problemático; Es algo imposible de describir, lo que siento por ella nace con una mirada, crece al conocerla y lo nuestro se nutre de cada momento, cada palabra, cada mirada… en una palabra no te la puedo describir en un a sola palabra es imposible tardaría tiempo hablarte de ella.

Cuando Temari escuchaba todo eso se sentía mal, nunca pensó escuchar al Nara expresarse por una persona asi y le creció la duda que si a ella también la llego amar de la misma manera.

-Shikamaru ¿a mi me amasteis así alguna vez asi?, contéstame con la verdad.

El domador de sombras no la quería hacer sentir mal sobretodo porque sentía aprecio por ella y si en su momento la llego a querer fue por decirlo así la primera mujer que quiso, pero eso ya era pasado y enterrado.

-Temari de verdad te considero alguien especial y parte de mi vida pero ahora como un a amiga, y si en su momento te quise, pero a Sakura la amo. Y en cuanto a hijos tengos dos hijos y ella relativamente es su mama.

-Nani!?, ma…dre…de tus hijos _lo decía como escupiendo las palabras._

-Si así es tenemos dos gemelos, niño y niña, de casi 5 meses, en si la mama biológica fue Ino pero murió al tenerlos y Sakura se ha hecho cargo de ellos desde antes de nacer y al nacer ella le dio la custodia para criarlos como suyos.

Temari no se quería dar por vencida pero si ella segui insistiendo sabia que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte asi que mejor opto por "resignarse" .

-Gracias Shikamaru por ser sincero con migo y espero podamos ser amigos como antes o mejor que antes, y sabes puedes confiar en todo _…dándoles un fuerte abrazo y un beso a la mejilla_…(ni creas que me voy a rendir sin antes pelear por ti….. Sakura prepárate).

_**¿Qué planes tendrá Temari para Sakura?**_

_**Esperemos el próximo capitulo, ¡! Por cierto espero actualizar mas seguido!**_

_**Saludos a todos y gracias por leer!**_


	26. Desnuda

_**Espero no les este aburriendo mi historia, de verdad y si es asi una disculpa es la primera que escribo y pese que tengo ideas como dijera un a buena amiga se atoro luego jejeje, por cierto a los amates de Shikatema no me odien no tengo en nada en contra solo que es parte de mi historia! Disfruten el próximo capitulo vale!**_

**Capitulo 26.-**

_**DESNUDA**_

-Gracias Shikamaru por ser sincero con migo y espero podamos ser amigos como antes o mejor que antes, y sabes puedes confiar en todo …dándoles un fuerte abrazo y un beso a la mejilla…(ni creas que me voy a rendir sin antes pelear por ti….. Sakura prepárate).

Llegaron a la torre entre platica y platica ya que todo aclarado entre ellos (según ) ya la tensión se había disipado en la torre todavía estaban ahí los hermanos de Temari pues la estaban esperando, una vez reunidos Tsunade Sama les indico que los iba a reunir a ellos y al escuadrón de estrategas junto con los dos equipos Anbu, por la información fresca que tenían para la misión, la reunión seria en la sala de conferencias del hospital ya que necesitaban las diapositivas, así que todo se dirigieron hacia el hospital. (claro cada quien a su paso).

Al llegar al hospital notaron mucho movimiento, ya que cierta peli rosa estaba molesta por que no le habían informado de un paciente.

-Maiko porque si esta paciente esta así desde anoche no la estabilizaron a tiempo se podía haber deshidratado, el vomito y diarrea en menores es peligroso ¿ y quien estaba a cargo?.

-Doctora yo.. e .. es …que lo medicamentos no la ayudaban y ….yo… yo estaba a cargo, pensé que se le iba a pasar rápido a la niña pero se empeoro, y no le quise tampoco mandar a llamar porque yo he visto que ha estado trabajando mucho y muy cansada y no quería molestarla para que durmiera un poco mas, además no quería como le dije molestarla con algo que yo pensé que yo podía manejar bien.

-Mal hecho Maiko no podemos darnos el lujo de descansar y si es que estoy descansando es obligación tuya despertarme o mandarme a llamar cuando hay una emergencia si es posible búsquenme a mi casa, un sueño o un descanso se pude reponer ; la vida de un ser humano ya no, quedo claro Maiko, _ ….poniendo cara de molesta y tratando de hacer entender a las enfermeras que estaban ahí también…_ que sea la ultima vez por favor, y da gracias a Kami que no paso a mayores y ya esta estable.

Algunos de los que estaba ahí presentes se admiraban de lo responsable que era su amiga, y otros no sabían como en el caso de lo hermanos de la arena que ella era la Directora del hospital, pero no querían interrumpirla ya que conocían el carácter que tenia Sakura cuando se molestaba.

-Ah Por cierto … _seguia hablando Sakura con su asistente…._ tráeme un alista de los médicos que ya terminaron mas capacitados por favor….. cambia mi horario de clases para mas tarde ya que tendré una reunión en unos minutos me aviso Shizune hace 5 minutos - _mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz contando hasta mas de mil para contener su molestia, ya que se sentía precionada ; seguía revisando expediente en la recepción y poniendo orden-_

-Si Doctora y disculpe no volverá ocurrir la misma situación como hace rato y en un momento le traigo lo solicitado… haciendo una mega reverencia.

Sakura no se había dado cuenta que tenia espectadores, hasta que volteo porque sintió un carraspeo de garganta de parte de su ex sensei.

-Buen dia Sakura ¡!, por lo que vemos empezaste con mucho trabajo y el pie izquierdo.

-Oh ben día Sensei si tengo algo de trabajo lo normal y no no me pare con el pie izquierdo_ …poniendo mas cara de enojada _….. _y diciendo lo ultimo en un susurro _…solo me arruinaron mi desayuno.

Nadie percibió lo ultimo que dijo.

-Hay por cierto que grosera soy una disculpa Kazekage y Kankuro San _…. Haciendo una reverencia….._ espero que su viaje haya sido placentero.

-Gracias Sakura, pero no me gustan las formalidades mucho que digamos puedes llamarme solo por mi nombre.

-Oh .. ettoo. Esta bien Gaara San _…haciendo otra reverencia._

Ya me dio instrucciones Shizune vamos a pasar a la sala de multiusos ya prepare todo solo vamos a esperar que venga Tsunade Sama y el resto.

Todos asistieron pero antes de que se marchara Sakura se volteo a ver a su asistente.

-Cualquier cosa me llamas no lo dudes aunque este ocupada, recuerda la vida de alguien es mas importante.

Y con eso siguió caminando al llegar a la sala de multiusos tomaron lugar a los asientos y mientras había una platica amena entre los presentes y sobre todo de un ruidoso rubio que no dejaba de hablar y hablar.

Al poco rato llego la Hokage con Shikaku ya a el también lo necesitaban para planear bien la misión, y asi fue como inicio la reunión poniendo al corriente a los ninjas de Konoha de la situación gracias a los hermanos de de la Arena y también traían información de el veneno que estaban ocupando.

Sakura confiamos en ti para que análisis esta muestra de Veneno y la muestra de sangre que extrajeron de la persona fallecida, y espero que las diapositivas de como de como se descompone le cuerpo te ayude _..-Hablo solemne la Hokage-.._

-Si Shishuo , quede sin cuidado trabajare sobre ello por lo que pude ver es casi como el veneno que le suministraron a Kankuro San por lo tanto no será difícil. -_ Dandole una mirada con determinación-_

-Se que van a sacrificar tal vez hasta horas de sueño pero solo tenemos ya escasos tres semanas para poder llevar acabo con éxito la misión sin ninguna baja, de hecho Shikamaru trabajaras con tu padre y con Temari y Kankuro, llevando hasta el trabajo a tu casa para así no dar tregua y terminar rápido el plan.

-Espero que no haya problema en cuanto a eso?

-No hay cuidado Tsunade Sama

-Yo opino que seria entonces conveniente si es que vamos trabajar hasta en las noches en la casa de Shikamaru entonces instalarnos en la casa de Él. _Haciendo una pausa Temari viendo a Shikamaru con una hermosa sonrisa. …_ ¡claro! si a él no le importa ya que así no perderíamos tiempo, y abarcaríamos mas aspectos.

Shikamaru se tenso en un instante y busco a la dueña de ojos jade, y al encontrarla Sakura se sintió desnuda; pero no un desnudo de ropa si no del alma ya que se sentía desnuda bajo su mirada, porque se sentía como si pudiera ver a través de ella con los ojos vagos, pero ella sabía que no la obligaría a revelar nada de lo que no quería, u obligarla a algo que ella no quisiera hacer, pero por la misión tendría que sacrificar muchas cosas.

Asi que Sakura asentó con la cabeza para dar su aprobación, ese juego de miradas y la actitud de ambos no paso desapercibido para los presentes en donde se preguntaban en su mente que había sido eso, solo tres personas miraron ese gesto como algo natural.

Uno era el padre del Nara que miro a su hijo con cara de comprensión,ya que a el le pasaba lo mismo con su esposa y sabia de antemano como era su Nuera en carácter y también sabia que su hijo estaba perdido en ella, la otra persona fue la hokage, ya que ella sabia que iban a ver problemas y rogo a Kami para que así no fuera pero al ver el gesto del Nara se sintió mas segura, y la otra persona fue Shizune que miro con felicidad ya que estaba feliz por su casi hermana de que encontrara el amor de su vida.

-No hay problema alguno Tsunade Sama pueden instalarse hoy mismo si gustan.

-Bueno eso es todo espero que sigan con los entrenamientos y me tengan informado cuando tengan un avance, y contamos con su ayuda Gaara Sama.

-Cuenten con migo para lo que necesiten_. Fue la respuesta de él…_

Se escucharon unos golpes a la puerta desde afuera, Sakura miro a su casi madre y esta le hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

-Adelante….._ contesto Sakura._

-Disculpe que la interrumpa Doctora pero hay una paciente muy difícil de curar y de controlar y no quiere ser atendido por alguien mas solo la quiere a usted, y la verdad no coopera esta llorando… _se notaba nerviosa la enfermera; por su tono de voz… _esta en recepción pues no se quiere mover acaba de llegar y…. _no termino la frase ya que Sakura la corto.._

-Voy en un momento, _Sakura volteo a ver a los presentes _ … Shishou , señores con su permiso ya que tengo trabajo y la reunión ya dio fin estaremos en contacto.

Sakura salio para poder atender al paciente, pero todos salieron junto con ella algunos porque también ya se iban y otros como en el caso de Naruto de chismoso para ver quien era la persona que hasta estaba llorando por no ser atendido. Sakura ya estaba mas que acostumbrada a pacientes rejegos por lo tanto ya nada le incomodaba.

Pero al salir y ver su paciente, ahí llorando, volteo a ver a su asistente con cara de y no pudisteis con esto, pensando seriamente cambiar de asistente, y los demás que iban a tras de ella también miraron al paciente con una gotita en la frente.

Sakura se acercó a la paciente y se agacho a la altura de una pequeña niña de no mas de 3 años, la cual lloraba y se veía que tenia raspones en su rodilla y una herida con sangre en la frente.

-Haber princesa que sucedió _mirando a la niña con ternura y hablándole de forma suave…. Pero al ver que no contestaba y seguía llorando vio al acompañante de la niña el cual era un niños de 6 años._

-¿Que sucedió? ….

-Es que estábamos jugando mi hermana y yo en el parque y la se subio a un columpio pero fue mi culpa porque…_ ya también el niño quería llorar…_ yo la mecí fuerte y no se agarro bien y se callo al suelo cuando estaba en movimiento el columpio…. Fue mi cul.. paaa _ - ahora ya si estaba llorando el pequeño-_

-Hey los accidentes pasan no te pongas asi no espantes mas a tu hermanita que ahorita se le va a pasar el dolor _… acariciando los cabellos del infante…_

Sakura saco de su batas unas toallitas desinfectantes para mano y empezó a retirar la sangre de las heridas, solo que la nena no cooperaba y lloraba mas.

-Oye princesa deja de llorara que eres mas hermosa cuando sonries, …..

- Es que me dele mucho! Dotora…

-Ummm ¿si te doy varios besitos dejaras de llorar y te dejaras curar?

-snif snif si ¡! Mama también me da besitos para dejar de llorar…

Asi que Sakura se acerco a las heridas de la nena pero en cada toque de beso se podía ver una luz verde, ya que dirigía chakra a su boca para poder curar asi a la niña y ya no sintiera mas dolor , donde se demoro mas fue en le área de la cabecita ya que ahí la herida si fue mas profunda así que ahí estaciono su boca hasta que la herida cerro del todo terminando en un sonoro beso al final.

-¡Listo! te duele algo princesa.?. _ la niña negó con la cabeza, _ ¡ bueno ahora mi asistente te va a llevar a limpiar la zona si ¡! No te va a doler ya nada ; los dos niños asintieron y dieron las gracias para retirarse con la enfermera.

Las personas que estaban ahí desde enfermeras hasta sus compañeros de la Mision la observaron todos los movimientos.

-Quita esa car de idiota enamorado hijo! _… lo dijo Shikaku todo divertido y en voz baja ya que se divertía por ver a su Unigénito con esa cara… pero prosiguió con su monologo… _eso te pasa por burlarte de la historia de nuestro Clan de que nos casamos con problemáticas de mujeres y mira por hablador lo que te paso . y es que el domador de sombras solía burlarse de ellos como una especie de hobby retorcido, pero ahora que no era más que otro de ellos, no tenía ningún derecho a burlarse .

-Tsk Problemático… _ definitivamente Shikamaru pensaba que a veces los padres eran un lastre._

Cuando Sakura se acerco a ellos los vio con cara de interrogación.

-¿Qué? Que acaso no han visto ya que yo cure a alguien las heridas.

-Sakura Chan eres asombrosa! De veras!

-Naruto pero sino no hice gran cosa!_ Ya se estaba chiveando._

-Lo que pasa es que puedes conducir tu Chakra a todas las partes de tu cuerpo ¿verdad?

- Pues si es solo concentración cualquiera lo puede hacer con un buen control.

- ¿A cualquier parte de tu cuerpo?... _ esta vez fue Shikamaru en hablar con una mirada picara._

-Ettoo pues… si… _poniéndose a jugar con sus dedos asi como Hinata le hace._

-Interesante…._ Dándole una sonrisa retorcida!_

Sakura se le subio un poco el color a las mejillas pero lo supo controlar ya que había gente viéndola. Después de eso todos se fueron hacer sus labores, asi paso rápido el dia para todos entre entrenamientos, peleas y un incomoda noche en donde ya estaban Sakura con sus nuevos inquilinos, que para consideración de ella sabia que iban a ver problemas y si que los habría!, ya que Temari tenia su plan en marcha y la primera parte ya estaba cubierta estar mas cerca del Nara!. Cual era su plan …..Seducir al Nara.

_**ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTUVO UN POCO FLOJO Y SIN INSPIRACION PARA MI GUSTO PERO EL SIGUIENTE SERA EMOCIONANTE SALUDOS! ESPERO SUS REVIEWS PARA QUE ME ALEGREN EL DIA! POR FIS!**_


	27. Complicaciones

_**Agradezco a la gente linda que me escribe pero que no esta inscrita a aquí ya que no puedo contestar sus reviews aun así gracias por leerme y dejar sus comentarios eso quiero decir que la historia es de su agrado.**_

_**Para Fernanda ( que espero siga la historia) la persona a que me escribió y la que menciono que porque hago sufrir a Saku no hay problema el Nara también va a sufrir jiji ya que van a haber unas buenas intrigas y chismes pero mas adelante se vera todo por cierto les tengo una sorpresa ya que Sakura sabrá la verdad de su Clan pero eso será en dos capítulos mas adelante ya lo tengo redactado pero primero los hare sufrir a todos jajajaja sin mas por el momento ahora si a disfrutar la lectura…**_

**Capitulo 27.-**

_**COMPLICACIONES**_

Estaban Sakura con sus nuevos inquilinos, que para consideración de ella sabia que iban a ver problemas y si que los habría!, ya que Temari tenia su plan en marcha y la primera parte ya estaba cubierta estar mas cerca del Nara!. Cual era su plan …..Seducir al Nara.

La casa era un desastre, porque para acomadar a tanta gente fue problemático, acomodaron a Temari en una habitación, para consuelo de Sakura la mas retirada ya que Sakura Influencio sutilmente a Shikamaru para que así fuera, la mas cercana era la de los dos hermanos solo que esa la ocupaban mas que nada para los recovecos y las cosas que Sakura se había traído como libros y mas libros y cosas que salen no se de donde cuando te cambias.

Despues de acomodar un poco los cuartos y las cajas que sacaron a la Sala para apilarlas en un rincón se dispusieron a comer Ramen para mas rápido ya que estaban cansados, para esto los gemelos estaban dando guerra porque no se querían dormir estaban acelerados por tanto ajetreo.

-Quien lo diría verte cargando un bebe Shikamaru no te hayo! Jajajaj!, _lo decía Kankuro muy divertido._

-Tks cállate no seas problemático, además algún día te veré así y yo me reiré entonces, y haber que tan bueno eres, al menos yo no espantaría a mis hijos con esa cara que te tiras!_ Lo decía de una manera burlesca._

-Oh hombre no aguantas un pequeño comentario, pero lo bueno que tienes a una hermosa mujer a tu lado que calladito te lo tenias, no me lo imagine, que Sakura fuera la afortunada.

-Te puedes callar ya … tu siempre tus comentarios son fuera de lugar ….. _lo decía una Temari ya con una vena resaltada de celos._

-Yo creo que nos retiramos a dormir ya que estamos cansados y me imagino que ustedes también y no es fácil cuidar a dos niños tan pequeños…._ Salió al rescate Gaara ya que sabían como se ponían sus hermano mayores peleando como si fueran nenes pequeños._

Todos asintieron y se retiraron a dormir menos Sakura que acostó a sus pequeños hijos y se retiro a la sala a estudiar los pergaminos ya que no tenia tiempo, estaba tan metida en su mundo de lectura que no sintió la presencia del Nara que ya la estaba abrazando por la espalda..

-Ven a la cama Cariño me siento solito! _Dándole pequeños besos en su delgado cuello._

-Ummm… _le salio como ronroneo por sentir lo besos de su novio…..-._ no estoy atrasada; además no podemos hay mucha gente aquí y no creo que sea apropiado no me siento cómoda.

-Ya ni me digas, creo que debemos de cambiarnos de casa, esta casa es pequeña no me había dado cuenta hasta apenas hoy, y deja que crescan los bebes y al rato lleguen mas no vamos a caber.

-Shikamaru Nara solo piensas en eso verdad! _ fingiendo enfado, ya que ella también andaba colada por el._

- Oh yo solo decía yo no tengo la culpa de que tenga una mujer hermosa a mi lado.

Sakura se puso toda roja no estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran piropos y es que pese que el Nara era serio enfrente de la gente en la intimidad el era diferente.

-Creo que no voy a lograr nada esta noche por lo que veo y aun que me debes el postre que te lo voy a cobrar doble, te dejo cariño para que puedas estudiar, solo no te acuestes tarde que mañana empieza tu entrenamiento con tu adorada e inofensiva Maestra.

Se fue dándole un beso leve y soltando unas leves carcajadas ya que sabia que la Hokage no era nada inofensiva y tampoco adorada a menos no para el.. Asi paso la noche estudiando los pergaminos y lo de los venenos con sus respectivos antídotos.

Sus días se estaba haciendo monótonos, entrenamiento, Hospital dar clases estar en el y estar en los laboratorios, recoger a los gemelos en las tardes para llevarlos a la casa los días que no tenia guardia; porque cuando tenia guardia se turnaba con Shikamaru o los abuelos de ambos bebes.

Sakura se estaba poniendo ya de malas porque casi no pasaba tiempo con Shikamaru, estaba mas cerca Temari y pudo ver los cambios de ella como el arreglarse mas, el acercarse mas de tal manera que sus cuerpos rosaban o mas bien el de ella, porque el otro ni en cuenta o tal ves si pero se hacia tonto.

Una noche en especial fue el colmo de los colmos, ya que llego cansada y frustrada, le había tocada trabajar en el área de pediatría y el universo había conspirado en su contra porque en especial le toco niños enfermos con problemas estomacales y le habían vomitando y sus cabellos fuera de lugar por andar tras lo críos cuando los tenia que inyectar y los mocosos no se dejaban en si todo el día estuvo movida, y no había ni comido.

Pero al entrar a su casa, casi se cae de culo cuando encontró a Temari muy guapa por cierto, con una blusa cernida a su cuerpo y de tirantes que a la hora de agacharse bien se le veía todo y precisamente eso estaba haciendo estaban viendo un mapa para ver las rutas de espionaje y ella al dar su opinión se había puesto en una posición sugerente casi enfrente de Shikamaru mostrando sus grande dotes.

Pero el como todo caballero mejor se quito de ahí, pero al hacerlo tiro tinta en sus pantalones derramando un poco.

-Hay permíteme ayudarte Shikamaru yo te limpio….._ Agarrando un trapo y tallándoselo por la zona manchada, lo malo que era el área de la entre pierna y los muslos._

El domador de sombras no le gusto, lo que hacia su amiga se sentía incomodo.

-Asi esta bien eej ayo lo hago me voy a cambiar de ropa pero a la hora de voltear se dio cuenta que su pelirrrosa ya habia llegado, solo que estaba en la puerta petrificada viendo esa escena con coraje; tenia las manos apretadas en un puño.

-Sakura ¿Te encuentras bien?. _Fue la pregunta escueta del Nara._

-QUE SI ME ENCUENTRO BIEN PEDAZO DE CIEGO! SI YA NOS DECIA MI MADRE QUE TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON IGUALES SHANAROO! _– (Inner)._

-Vaya Hasta que apareces, claro solo sales cuando ves la cosa dura mientras me dejas sola con todo lo que tengo que hacer.

-QUE VA! NI SE TE OCURRA RECLAMARME, RECLÁMALE AL HOMBRE QUE TIENES ENFRENTE MIRA QUE TE PONE EL CUERNO CON TEMARI….. YO QUE TU LE DOY UNA BUENA PATADA EN LOS %&$$##%..._ Hey Calmante que el no nos pone el cuerno la otra esta de mantequilla ; MANTEQUILLA MI ABUELA ESTA DE RESBALOSA _…_ que para el caso es lo mismo Inner ._

Mientras tenia su pelea mental Shikamaru le hacia señas con la mano ya que no reaccionaba.

-Creo que has tenido un dia pesado ¿verdad?, porque mejor no te recuestas o te tomas un baño para que te relajes _.. la voz profunda de Gaara la habia sacado del trance, y es que Gaara la vio cuando llego de por si no se le veía buena cara, pero el percato lo de su hermana y vio el cambio de Sakura, y para ayudar el ambiente tuvo que hablar._

-He Gracias! Gaara .._ Notándosele un leve sonrojo ya que le daba pena el aspecto que tenia._

-Si Sakura como que te hace falta un buen baño pareciera que saliste de un contenedor de basura, no te vendría mal un buen aromatizante, además de que tienes un aspecto horrible querida!.

Eso ya había sido un golpe al hígado

-De verdad Sakura que te paso¿ porque te vez asi tan mal?. _Pregunto Shikamaru_

Pero eso había sido un golpe al corazón.

Lamentablemente Sakura entendió mal esa pregunta ya que el Nara no le quiso dar un mal sentido a esa pregunta el realmente estaba preocupado además de que el ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a veces verla llegar así y el la recompensaba con masajes y tiernos besos.

En un hilo de voz contesto… Hoy me toco pediatría y tuve caso de gastroenteritis y por mas que me lave se volvía a repetir lo mismo…._ Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro._

-Yo por eso prefiero ser una ninja de tiempo completo; ya que asi puedo yo puedo pelear y proteger a las personas, eso es lo mio, no andar batallando con los niños o las personas enfermas; claro que hay personas que no todas pueden dar el ancho como ninjas .._ lo declaro en una solida sonrisa de autosufiencia._

Sakura ya no se pudo contener, mas asi que le iba a contestar solo que lo pensó mejor y le contesto con guante blanco pero lo dijo de tal manera que hizo pensar a todos los presentes.

-Nosotros los doctores también peleamos Temari; nuestro enemigo no da tregua, al menos tu los ves físicamente, yo no puedo ver a la muerte, y aun así siento sus efectos en mi y en mis pacientes, no nos da descanso porque nuestra lucha es contra reloj tenemos que ganarle a ella, de tal manera que si ganas la batalla nos alaban y nos hacen honores como si fuéramos unos dioses, pero si perdemos, tenemos que dar la cara a los familiares por el que se nos fue de las manos, y tragarnos el dolor de ver partir a un amigo o un ser querido….._ para esto ya había volteado a ver a su novio…._

-No respeta edad ni sexo, ni Clanes, ni jerarquías, arrasa con todo; un día estas bien otro dia estas mal. Esas personas ponen sus vidas en nuestras manos para aliviar su dolor que a veces puede ser espiritual o físico o a veces es ambas, por que al menos para mi no es el paciente del 505, para mi tiene un nombre y un rostro que se me queda grabado en la mente lamentablemente a veces se me han ido no le he podido ganar ese gran enemigo eterno y ese rostro de esa persona me persigue hasta dormido, se que debo estar acostumbrada porque soy ninja igual que tu, mis manos quitan vidas Temari, pero con estas mismas…_ mirando sus manos ya que ya las tenisa extendidas al frente… con estas _ manos Doy vida aun nuevo ser a alguien inocente que viene al mundo; con estas manos traigo a la vida y esperanza a un moribundo.

Sakura se queda callada un momento; alzando la vista a Temari.

-Y tienes razón es mejor ser un ninja de tiempo completo, que solo te preocupas por salvar tu vida y la de tus compañeros y no andar atrás de los pacientes y de los niños para arrebatárselos a la muerte. Que pasen buenas noches….

Dicho esto se giro para retirarse pero unas manos la agarraron por la muñeca y la giraron, para sentir como la abrazaban como si la quisieran proteger, a Shikamaru no le importo si su pelirrosa olía a vomitada, empezó a besar sus manos con ternura y mucho amor mientras que todos los demás se quedaron callados ni siquiera se atrevieron a mirarla, tenían la vista clavada en cualquier punto como si fuera lo mas interesante.

-Ven cariño voy a darte un buen baño relájate_ …. Y la cargo delicadamente estilo novia para llevársela a la habitación._

Una vez ahí la sentó en la cama, y el fue a preparar la la ducha puso agua como le gustaba a Sakura prendió unas velas aromáticas, salió del baño y saco ropa de los cajones tanto para el como para ella y las puso en la cama. Luego se acercó a ella para levantarla darle otros besos, realmente las palabras sobraban ya que ellos tenían un lenguaje totalmente diferente, sus miradas y los toques que se daban con las manos era lo que bastaba en esta ocasión se la llevo al baño y le quito la ropa al igual que él.

Estaban de pie en la ducha, que, para opinión de Sakura, estaba por el lugar menos romántico y glamoroso del mundo; pero ahora nada de eso importaba; Shikamaru había tomado el jabón y luego empezó a hacer espuma de jabón en la espalda de ella y al instante Sakura cerró los ojos de placer.

Era algo confortante y placentero no había lujuria en su tacto no creía que ella nunca podría acostumbrarme a esto, la forma en que sus manos estaban tocando, con tanta ternura, con tanta reverencia. No habían hablado del problema que habían tenido con el comentario de Temari el ya se había dado cuenta que le estaba coqueteando La mayor parte del tiempo y el trataba de evitarla para que no hubiera malos entendidos pero todavía no lo había hablado con su mujer; pero su toque con las manos era tan diferente, tan diferente a todo lo anterior, estaba hablando con ella a través de sus manos, a través de su cuerpo en un idioma diferente que solo ellos dos hablaban, porque eran los únicos capaces de hablarlo.

¿Quién renunciaría a algo así sin estar obligados a ello, algo que precioso, tan especial, ese secreto?, Sakura no y El tampoco; Shikamaru estaba lavando con jabón de lavanda para que se relajara ya que El sabia lo mucho que ella trabajaba y casi no descansaba y a pesar de que trabajaba mucho tenia tiempo para el y para los niños, y mientras la acariciaba y le lavaba el cabello el recordaba que últimamente la encontraba dormida en los muebles o sobre la mesa estudiando y tenia que cárgala para llevarla a la cama.

_**Sakura Pov**_

Shikamaru me estaba lavando con jabón lavanda, lentamente y con cuidado infinito, sus manos moviéndose sobre mi piel como si quisiera recordar cada toque, cada movimiento; sinti como si me estuviera derritiendo bajo esas manos; era tan fácil ceder a él, a ceder el control

Me estaba haciendo adicta a este tipos de detalles ya que cada vez que venia cansada o cuando un ser humano se me iba de las manos las palabras sobraban para darme el lenguaje de las manos, las cuales me relajaban y me hacían entrar al mundo de los sueños al poco rato, ya que su tacto era sin prisa, nunca torpe no distraído, como si yo fuera lo mas frágil del universo, al menos eso me hacia sentir.

Siempre he admirado sus manos sobre todo cuando trabaja yo podía ver sus manos trabajando en lo que hiciera, los hábiles dedos, buscando haciendo elaborando, pese que se sentían ásperas por el trabajo duro de un Shinobi pero era una aspereza bondadosa era un peligro mortal para cualquier cosa frágil.

_**Shikamaru POV**_

Ella es tan frágil tan delicada como algo sagrado como una reliquia que hay que proteger de los demás, pese a que ella es fuerte físicamente su corazón a veces tiende a trastrabillar, pero para eso estoy yo; y todo se los transmito con mi tacto, no hay prisa, lo hago lento para que se relaje se que no es fácil cuando un paciente se te va de las manos; al menos yo no me acostumbro ver gente morir pese que para eso somos entrenados juntos con nuestros sentimientos pero por muy entrenados que seamos a veces nuestro corazón falla.

Ya se nos ha hecho costumbre tener estos relajantes baños donde no hay lujuria, solo amor y ternura, porque aunque parezca raro eso me inspira ella, todo esto es tan especial tan nuestro. Me gusta lavarle la espalda con jabón de lavanda para que se relajara ya que la siento tensa se lo mucho que trabaja y no ha descansado mucho en esta semana por la misión; y pese que se le ve la mirada cansada y un tono mas oscuro debajo de ellos para mi es la criatura mas hermosa.

Se que a ella le gusta que le lave el cabello y le de masajes puedo escuchar como ronronea se que después de este masaje ella va adormirse por un rato, porque mi testaruda mujer se volverá a levantar para seguir trabajando, pero al menos se que en su momento puedo ayudarla en darle confort.

_**Fin de POV Shikamaru**_

Estaba relajándose en su totalidad cuando Sakura se tenso ya que se le vino a la mente como Temari se le insinuaba a el y nuevamente su mente le hizo la mala jugada

- ¿A ella también la habrá tocado asi, o a otras mujeres acaso? Con esa ternura con ese amor, o ¿solo las tocaba para conseguir lo que los hombre querían?. …._ Esos eran sus pensamientos…_

Sakura sabía que Shikamaru también lo sentía, había un pequeño cambio en el ritmo de sus movimientos, una parada minúscula en la enjabonada.

Sakura se obligó a relajarse y esperó las preguntas, pero Shikamaru no dijo nada; ella abrió los ojos y lo miro, El también la observaba, y esperaba pacientemente lo que ella tendría que decir.

Lo único que se le salio a Sakura fue decir.

-Temari…_ y ella espero la reacción de El._

-Lo se cariño, se cuando alguien trata de coquetear con migo y se que ella esta haciéndolo desde que puso el pie en esta casa, pero yo sabia desde antes de que pusiera el pie lo que ella haría, por eso te mire a ti el día en la reunión no quería hacer algo sin tu consentimiento. Solo te pido que confíes en mi y confíes en ti misma ….._ poniéndole una porción de espuma en la nariz… para luego besar su frente._

Y estas sensaciones y sentimiento profundo solo lo he sentido con tigo cariño solo confía amor! .

Ella lo abrazo fuerte para luego también darle un beso suave en la mejilla y darle las gracias, después de ahí terminaron de bañarse para el arroparla y recostarla en la cama para que ella descansara.

Y fue así como libraron una de sus primeras batallas en cuestiones del amor.

_**Espero no haya sido mucha miel no se vayan a empalagar, espero les guste! Oigan de verdad de verdad me meresco unos reviews al menos para que me digan que escribo feo o que se yo.**_

_**Saludis!**_


	28. La Espada Ryo

_**Hola a todos aquí tengo el Capitulo el cual explica algunas cosa de la Procedencia de Sakura, se que no es verdad jaja que por eso es un Finc pero me pareció bueno darle otro sentido un poco diferente a la historia para queno fuera el mismo canon de otros, espero no hacerlos bolas y que no sea tan tedioso al leerlo pero era necesario explicar tanto para entender lo que venia después, si no les gusto pues me lo hacen saber vele ahora si viene lo emocionante la verdadera Sakura que viene con todo…..**_

_**Enjoy….**_

**Capitulo 28.-**

_**ENTRENANDO JUNTOS**_

-Y estas sensaciones y sentimiento profundo solo lo he sentido contigo cariño solo confía amor!

Ella lo abrazo fuerte para luego también darle un beso suave en la mejilla y darle las gracias, después de ahí terminaron de bañarse para el arroparla y recostarla en la cama para que ella descansara.

Y fue así como libraron una de sus primeras batallas en cuestiones del amor.

Sentía que había descansado mejor que otros días como si un peso de encima se le hubiera quitado no en so totalidad pero al y al cabo algo era algo, se estiro como gato para sentir como alguien se aferraba mas a ella y diciendo cosas no entendibles.

Y es que al Nara no le gustaba cuando su casi esposa se removía tanto en la cama ya que sabia que era por que tenia que levantarse, y al no le agradaba mucho , pero por bien de la misión y por bien de el ( si es que no quería un buen regaño al otro dia) también la deja irse.

Sakura se cambio de ropa de entrenamiento y se fue a la cocina a tomar algo ligero ya que por lo sucedido horas antes no había probado alimento. Mientras tomaba lo ultimo de su vaso de leche pudo verse en el reflejo de un espejo, y vio ya sus marcadas ojeras y cara cansada.

-Que patética me veo ahora entiendo porque me dijo Temari que me veía tan mal.

-No te ves patética solo te ves cansada y es normal por todo el esfuerzo que haces tanto físico como mental…_. Fue la vos profunda que se escucho en toda la cocina haciendo que hasta el pelo se le pusiera de punta._

-Kyaaaaaaaaa!, _soltando el vaso que traía en la mano, pero antes de que callera al suelo y se rompiera Gaara en un rápido movimiento ya lo había capturado._

-Me espantaste Gaara, no lo vuelvas hacer pensé que estaba sola_…. Tenia sus manos en su pecho._

-Lo siento,_…. Fue su escueta respuesta y encogiéndose de hombros. _Y te pido una disculpa en nombre de mi hermana, ella es buena persona solo que ….

- No tienes que disculparte por ella y no te preocupes no tengo rencor o resentimiento, es cierta parte la entiendo, no es fácil olvidar a alguien que amaste por mucho tiempo, pero se puede olvidar y se puede volver a amar otra vez cuando encuentras a la persona correcta.

Gaara solo la miro para luego sonríele a modo de mueca claro esta y darle un movimiento de cabeza

-¿Que estas haciendo levantada a esta hora Sakura?,¿ no de verías descansar?

-Si solo que ya termine de aprender los entrenamientos en teoría ahora viene la practica, y me levante a entrenar uno en especial.

-¿Te puedo hacer compañía si gustas? Para que no estés sola, o si gustas te puedo ayudar a entrenar tengo tiempo que no muevo un musculo.

Sakura se le quedo viendo como si tuviera tres cabezas, no podía creer que el Kazekage le ofreciera su ayuda; era tanta su emoción que no pensó ni lo que hizo, solo que se le fue encima a Gaara para darle un fuerte abraso; cosa que desconcentro mucho al pelirrojo.

-Ettoo.. Sakuara… no me dejas respirar….. _ Él estaba todo rojo no sabia si era por la falta de aire o por que los colores se le subieron al rostro no estaba acostumbrado a que lo estuvieran abrasando, y mas tan fuerte como la pelirrosa._

-Hay.. yo… yooo… yoooo lo siento… mucho _– soltando de golpe al pelirrojo y también se le subieron los colores al rostro._

-No te preocupes, mira que si tienes fuerza ¡!, bueno ¿A que hora empezamos?.

Sakura lo pensó un poco ya que no podía revelarle todo el asunto de susu entrenamientos ya que eran casi un secreto solo lo conocía 4 personas que era la Hokage, y su asistente Shizune, Shikamaru y ella Claro esta., pero conociendo a Gaara y lo confiable que era no habría algún problema por contárselo al menos se saltaría algunas partes.

-Sabes Gaara ahora que lo menciones te voy a poner al corriente de todo lo referente a mi y mis entrenamientos.

Y fue así como le conto lo mas importante saltándose algunos puntos, que ella sabia que el tarde o temprano se daría cuenta no era tonto nada tonto, cuando termino de contar su relato, Gaara se le quedaba viendo como si fuera ella de otro mundo, pues el Sabia que tenia cualidades pero no tantas es mas el Estaba agradecido porque ella pudo salvar a su hermano Kankuro y a el también lo habia salvado junto con la abuela que dio la vida por El, entonces fue cuando se le prendió el foco y reacciono.

-Demo Sakura si tu haces lo mismo que la abuela tu podrías morir ¡! .._ era mas una afirmación que una pregunta ._

-A si es Gaara podría morir si es que no tengo un buen control de Chakra, pero hasta ahora ya puedo dominarlo mas y mantenerlo mas tiempo, del promedio normal, además no se porque lo tengo casi Ilimitado, además que gracias a la Naturaleza de mi Clan la Madre naturaleza me otorga su energía Vital convirtiendo en Chakra asi que por eso no estoy preocupada, solo y tal vez en las consecuencias si se me sale de control o bien en el entrenamiento ya que tengo que obtener un Chakra puro y limpio para contener un Chakra mas fuerte, y es lo que voy a hacer a partir de casi el amanecer con Shishou.

-Bueno si ustedes están seguras de que no pasa nada así ha de ser, pero todavía no entiendo porque tienes que aprender todo eso ni que fueras ha convertirte en….

Y la Respuesta quedo en el aire, ya que el entendió el punto y ella solo se lo confirmo con una sonrisa de esas que solo ella suele dar.

-Sabes por falta de tiempo no he podido ver bien lo de unos pergaminos en cuanto a mi Clan ¿Que te parece si los leemos y pongo en practica?..._ lo decía Sakura con mucho entusiasmo ya que tenia curiosidad de saber que mas podía saber de ella misma._

-Me parece bien ve por ellos en lo que despejo la mesa.

Ella fue Por los pergaminos y la espada ya que de ella misma sabría y de muchas cosas que nunca espero.

AL llegra ya Gaara había hecho espacio, así que sin mas extendió el primer pergamino que cuando lo extendieron, el primero que hablo fue Gaara.

-No se le entiende nada, es como si estuviera en un idioma antiguo, u otro idioma, como es que vas a aprender si no se comprende.

-Umm… Si tienes razón es otro idioma pero a la vez es antiguo, mi padre me lo enseño cuando era pequeña, yo siempre me quejaba porque era muy difícil de aprender pero me dijo que era parte de mi formación y que era tradición familiar que pese que ya no se usaba que necesitaba conocerlo asi queme hizo aprenderlo. Pero si te soy sincera no me acuerdo tengo años que lo deje de practicar .

-Entonces abre el otro para ver si hay alguna explicación entendible.

Y así lo hicieron , pero la fue lo mismo solo que este no se veía tan complicado como el primero, pero Sakura conforme lo empezó a a ver es como si su cerebro se hubiera conectado y recordado lo aprendido; pero se llevo una gran sorpresa ya que lo que decía ahí estaba era una leyenda que sus papas le contaban o solo un mito considerado para algunos.

-Gaara esto parece como una carta o una explicación, pero esto para mi es una leyenda que mis padres me contaban antes de ir a la cama no lo puedo creer escucha con atención:

El pergamino era una carta dirigida a las futuras generación del mismo linaje:

" _Soy la ultima descendiente de este antiguo Linaje el __**Linaje de Dragón**__, desde pequeños somos inculcados para ser Ninjas para eso nacemos, y crecemos con la sabiduría de las técnicas ninjas y la hechicería y sabiduria de los dragones ya que tiempo atrás nuestros descendientes Vivian en paz con ellos y gracias a ellos hemos aprendido técnicas de combate, y Hechicería asi como su lengua lamentablemente la humanidad los empezó a matar pensando que eran seres del mal; el ultimo Dragón se revelo y volvió oscuro y sumió al mundo en un oscuro abismo de la muerte. _

_Fue entonces que un guerrero ancestro de nuestro linaje , Uno de los más poderosos de los seres humanos se levantó para hacer frente al Dragón Oscuro; Con la ayuda de una espada llamada Ryo , que contrarrestó el poder del Dragón Oscuro y mató a la bestia impía con el arma divina. _

_Sellando así la maldad en otra espada la cual contiene energía maligna, y quien poseía esta espada le otorgaba dicho poder maléfico por lo tanto paso a ser una reliquia para nosotros, solo se es ocupada para poder defendernos cuando estamos en peligro; para ser esto posible se utiliza junto con la otra espada divina para que hay un balance en la naturaleza; uniéndose las dos espadas en conjunto estas dos espadas tienen un enorme poder y pareciera que fuera maldita pero nuestro linaje es aquel que puede manejar dicho balance y poder sellas en la hoja el alma inmortal del Dragón la hoja es indestructible._

_Las espadas se funden en una sola para logar el balance y reacciona con el poder del enemigo y la fortaleza y poder del portador, saliéndole chispas que corren de arriba hacia abajo a la longitud de la hoja, apareciendo una inscripción en ella en caracteres divinos incomprensible para seres humanos normales la inscripción dice " __**Alabado sea el orden dada a la Luz desde**__**el mismo borde del Caos**__"; Una vez que aparezca dicha inscripción el portador es capaz de invocar el poder de la oscuridad con la divinidad dando paso al poder de los Dragones que es la hechicería y técnicas legendarias ninjas._

_La hoja sellada del Dragón oscuro o Dark Dragón había sido transmitido a las generaciones del Linaje del Dragón, cada generación mantiene a salvo de las fuerzas del mal, todo el camino a sus descendientes modernos, el Dragón Ninja del Clan Hayabusa*. A estas alturas el Dragón Oscuro se había convertido en una leyenda, y la Espada del Dragón Oscuro, una reliquia olvidada solo un mito._

_Sin embargo muchos querían tal poder, y fuimos descubiertos por renegados dando fin a nuestro clan muy pocos escaparon con vida, y así fue hasta que solo quede yo la cual me case con el clan Haruno por lo tanto tome el nombre de ellos por seguridad perdiendo todo vinculo de nuestro linaje, menos el conocimiento, las espadas y los rasgos el cual se caracteriza por nuestros ojos, uno de sus rasgos más distintivos, que son de un verde con un tono ligero de oro ; pero se perdió el tono dorado por el linaje de sangre que los Haruno tienen quedando así solo los ojos verdes._

_Convidando mi sabiduría con sus técnicas de Dicho Clan ha podido sobresalir y ha cuidado esta espada, la cual ya no es peligrosa ya que solo reacciona por linaje, si alguien mas la toca no la puede activar ni usar; gracias a que ha sido sellada por los poderes del clan Haruno, solo los portadores de dicho clan sus futuros descendientes pueden quitarle el sello y usarla con el balance requerido._

_Este pergamino estuvo escondido por mucho tiempo para ser relevado a la persona correcta ya que por la envidia de otro clanes querían obtenerla por eso la transformamos a una simple espada con una simple hola al parecer y con un compartimento para la daga la cual no es una daga es la otra espada que al invocarla podrás alcanzar el poder del Dragón oscuro para luego fusionarla._

_Las palabras que tienes que decir para invocar la Dragón oscura es :_

"_**Yami yori mo nao kurakimono, yoru yori mo nao fukakimono, konton no umi ni tayutaishi, konjiki narishi yami no ou, ware koko ni nanji ni negau, ware koko ni nanji ni chikau, ware ga mae ni tachi fusagarishi, subete no oroka naru mono ni, ware to nanji ga chikara mote, hitoshiku horobi wo ataen koto wo!... ¡GIGA SUREIBU!"**_

_Que significa en el lengua de dragón…._

_("Mas oscuro que la oscuridad, mas profundo que la noche, el señor de la dorada oscuridad reina en el mar del caos, te lo ruego, te lo imploro, con la fusión de mi poder y el tuyo, ¡otorga en este momento la justa ruina a tanta cosa que se encuentre junto a mi!... ¡GIGA SUREIBU!")_

_Con eso podrán invocar dicho poder y fusionarla en la otra para que pueda responder, aquí también dejo todo la sabiduría de nuestro linaje en cuando las técnicas de los Dragones para invocar también a dicho Dragon y traerlo del abismo del que fue encerrado para ayuda del portador en caso de vida o muerter, espero que la persona que la use tenga el temple y la sabiduría se que asi será; lo lleva en la sangre para que la oscuridad no la domine."_

Sakura no salía del asombro, desde cuando sus descendientes pasaron a ser leyenda, pese que no carburaba su cerebro del tono tenia una emoción en su pecho, ahora resultaba que hasta hechicera resulto o algo asi por el estilo y podía invocar poderes legendarios que en los cuentos solo se escuchaba.

Gaara ya ni se diga sentía la boca reseca, ahora si habia escuchado tantas cosas pero nada por elestilo

Sakura tomo la espada con cuidado para desenfundarla y tomarle mas aprecio la observo la detallo y cas casi la acaricio volteo a ver a Gaara que ahora si le sonreí genuinamente y hasta con un poco de respeto pues estaba enfrente de una persona que tenia un linaje no un clan si no un linaje mas fuerte que un mismo Clan.

Unos ojos vagos también estaban sorprendidos cuando su pelirrosa le iba a dejar de dar tantas sorpresas, no lo podía creer y es que el se levanto a tomar un vaso de agua y al pasar por ahí puedo escuchar la conversación de ellos dos, fue mas por curiosidad que por celos, ya que si el le pedía confianza el también la tendría para ella, de eso se basa una relacio.

Cuando reaccionar ya estos se habían ido afuera de la casa a una velocidad autentica, y formo una sonrisa de lado ya sabia que iban a comprobar que hacia la espada, solo esperara que Sakura también le contara lo nuevo que había descubierto, porque tal ves y solo tal ves si sentía celos de que Gaara hubiera sido el primero de enterarse, ya vería la manera también de ayudarla en su entrenamiento.

_**Que tal gusto o no!, ami me emociona bueno ahora si estar pendiente de lo que viene…**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Clan Hayabusa* es el apellido de Clan de un Videojuegos basado. De ahí tome solo una breve explicación que yole di forma a mi gusto y conveniencia.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	29. Entrenando Juntos

_**Hola a todos, se que no tengo perdón , por demorarme tanto en actualizarlo, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, ya actualizado, este capitulo y en proceso el siguiente para poder, subirlo en esta semana, la verdad la inspiración en este finc se me había ido por el momento pero bueno ya regreso! Espero les guste, a las qu eme pidieron que aquí Gaara interactuara, aquí esta un leve muy leve Gaarasaku.**_

_**Disfretenlo….**_

**Capitulo 29.-**

_**ENTRENANDO JUNTOS**_

Cuando el Nara quiso reaccionar ya estos se habían ido afuera de la casa a una velocidad autentica, y formo una sonrisa de lado, ya sabia que iban a comprobar lo que hacia la espada.

Solo esperaba que Sakura también le contara a El lo nuevo que había descubierto de su linaje; porque tal ves y solo tal ves si sentía un poco de celos de que Gaara hubiera sido el primero de enterarse, ya vería la manera también de ayudar a su problemática mujer en su entrenamiento.

Tanto Gaara como Sakura llegaron al campo de entrenamiento mas cercado…..

-Y ahora ¿que hacemos? Gaara kun! _…cuando pronuncio el Kun a Gaara se le tintaron levemente el rostro, ya que no estaba acostumbrado._

-Yo creo que deberías sacar tu espada y probar que es lo que hace…..

Sakura confirmo con una leve inclinación de cabeza y saco la espada, ella estaba nerviosa y a la expectativa ya que no sabia como iba a resultar todo, también Gaara estaba a la expectativa y si se salía de control todo El estaría ahí para ayudarla.

Sakura con manos inseguras tomo la espada, para separa la daga que estaba en su compartimento sus manos le temblaban pues no sabia lo que podía pasar pero tomo aire para pronunciar esas palabras que todavía se le hacia extraño pronunciar:

- Yami yori mo nao kurakimono, yoru yori mo nao fukakimono, konton no umi ni tayutaishi, konjiki narishi yami no ou, ware koko ni nanji ni negau, ware koko ni nanji ni chikau, ware ga mae ni tachi fusagarishi, subete no oroka naru mono ni, ware to nanji ga chikara mote, hitoshiku horobi wo ataen koto wo!... ¡GIGA SUREIBU!"

De inmediato la Daga vibro y alcanzo el tamaño justo de una espada; cada espada desprendía una luz, blanca y la otra rojo oscuro se sentía pasar una corriente en todo su cuerpo de ella se sentía que le escocían la mano, como si agarrara un cable de alta tencion.

-Tengo que juntarlas pero pareciera que las espadas se repelan – _menciono en voz alta..-_ ¡hay no! ¿ahora que hago?... y fue como si su cerebro le mandara una señal ya que mando chakra a sus manos para reunir mas fuerza para unirlas.

Mientras Gaara observaba, y aun que su semblante era apacible por dentro no tanto, ya que se preocupaba por la pelirrosa, ya que desde que se fueron a vivir todos juntos últimamente le estaba tomando mas aprecio, porque a decir verdad de todos los que estaban trabajando para la misión era la que mas se esforzaba y la que mas trabajaba, por eso se molestaba como a veces su hermana se comportaba con el vago, y este ultimo no le daba importancia al comportamiento de Temari.

Gaara salio de sus pensamiento para escuchar una voz emociona….

-Lo logre!, Gaara kun!, lo logre…. _Con una voz entusiasta._

-¡Que bueno Sakura!, ahora ¿que piensas hacer?..

-Umm yo creo que necesito acostumbrarme asi que lo volveré hacer hasta que ya no sienta esa sensación de escozor en mis manos y pueda juntarlas con facilidad.

Gaara asintió y se quedo junto ella, mientras ella las separa y las unía, una y otra vez, para luego de un tiempo comenzar hacer Katas desde las mas fáciles hasta las mas concentradas, estaba tan concentrada que no veía que su compañero la observaba y pensaba como es que ella había cambiado tanto en cierta manera El estaba agradecido cuando el había sido secuestrado y ella y Naruto lo ayudaron.

Cada vez que la observaba se sentía extraño no sabia porque en este tiempo que pasaba en la cas del vago y al convivir con ella sentía algo extraño, trato de Respirar profundo tratando de entenderse a asimismo pero no pudo evitar sentir el dulce olor del perfume de Sakura, y mejor evito verla, para no sentirse el incomodo.

El hecho era que Gaara le tenía respeto a Sakura y esta situación no le estaba gustando para nada, ya que el sabia que tanto El Nara como Sakura estaban enamorados, solo bastaba en verlos para darse cuenta, por otro lado Sakura ni se percataba que Gaara tenia una pelea mental, pero cuando terminó de hacer las Katas y lo vio pensó que estaba aburrido sintiéndose mal por no entrenar con el como lo habían acordado.

-Oh! Gaara Kun lo siento!,…

-Porque Sakura no has hecho nada.

-Es que acordamos en que me vas a ayudar con el entrenamiento, y te tengo sentado….

-No , te preocupes es normal que primero quieras descubrir lo que hace la espada ya habrá mas tiempo., además solo fuero dos horas!,_… encogiéndose de hombros.._¿ Que te parece si entrenamos ahorita antes de regresar a la casa?

Y asi fue como ellos empezaron a entrenar, el la ayudaba a entrenar por la noches, de hecho el era unos de los pocos que podía ver lo que ella hacia con la espada, también por las mañanas muy temprano entrenaba con Tsunade, realmente el entrenamiento de ella la dejaba casi muerta, su maestra era muy exigente con ella, Tsunade quería que ella aprendiera técnicas curativas prohibidas. Tsunade solía llevar todos sus entrenamientos al extremo, pero aquella insistencia en el estudio de ciencias prohibidas la hacía sentir escalofríos. al punto que le deban ganas de dejar todo por la paz, pero sabia que eso no era posible.

Y asi paso casi una semana de estar juntos ; pero En uno de los entrenamiento, Tsunade le dio indicaciones…

-Sakura quiero que perfecciones bien ya en la teoría la restauración, así que hoy en la noche comienza a practicar hasta que lo logres .

-Hai ; Shishou.

Ese dia fue muy agitado para todos, Sakura tuvo que cambiar sus horas de trabajo ya que sabia que tenia que entrenar a altas horas de la noche, y en las mañanas muy temprano, ella sentía que su cuerpo ya no iba a poder dar mas de si.

Llego la noche y con ella una Medico ninja estaba entre densos matorrales alejados de toda civilización ya que estaba concentrando en sus manos una cantidad de chakra, ella realmente se estaba esforzando , gotas de sudor le recorrían las sienes, y el cansancio ya le estaba cobrando la factura, cuando veía que no podía, dejaba de practicar para poder meditar, y asi pasaba tal vez mas horas meditando, pero eso le ayudaba que su Chakra pudiera circularle bien por todo su sistema.

Lamentablemente aquí nadie la podía ayudar ni acompañar por orden de la Hokage, pero unos ojos agua marinos siempre la seguían porque estaba preocupados por ella, le importo un bledo la orden de la Hokage, total el era el Kazecage

Una de las noches que estaba entrenado la técnica, su cuerpo ya no resistió ya que le estaba costando mantener el Chakra puro para poder insertar el otro Ckakra con mas fuerza, y le escoció las manos, pero tenia que seguir intentándolo.

Hizo varios intentos, pero todos eran inútiles No lograba captar la esencia de la llama.,Su mirada se perdió en la oscuridad de lugar donde estaba, solo la Luna la iluminaba .

- Esto es mas dificil de lo que imagine- pensó, mientras sentía el escozor de gran parte del chakra acumulado en sus pequeñas manos, Con pesadez, intentó el mismo ejercicio y el resultado ahora si fue positivo.

Podía invocar ahora un chakra realmente puro y listo para la inserción de otro mas fuerte pero al quererlo hacer se quemo las manos por exceso del Chakra, dando un grito de dolor.

-Ahhhhh! Kuso!

No supo a que horas las lagrimas bajaron de su rostro ya cansado por Días y horas de trabajo, hasta que una voz la asco de sus pensamientos.

-¿No crees que ya practicaste hoy lo suficiente?.

-¿Gaara?..que.. que.. haces aquí…. Tu no… deverias…..

-Y tu no deberías abusar de tu cuerpo, deja que descanse un rato mas y entonces después de eso vuélvelo a intentar.

Cuando Sakura se dio vuelta para ver a Gaara este se sorprendió del mal estado en que estaba; tenia suciedad en el rostro, desesperación y congojaba; Gaara no supo que hacer en ese momento; el no era bueno consolando a nadie, pero la vio tan frágil que se le acerco para al menos darle apoyo.

-No puedo Gaara kun, no me sale del todo , yo.. pensé que podia pero …. No puedo …. Sakura se acomodó rápidamente en el pecho de Gaara en busca de refugio, su cuerpo se estremeció al contacto.

-Necesito conseguirla es el Jutsu de restauración de almas….

-Lo se Sakura pero necesitas descansar si no así no vas a logra nada, descansa hoy y mañana con la cabeza bien puesta podrás conseguirlo se que eres capaz de hacerlo, confió en ti.

Ella ya no supo que mas pensar con esas palabras se aferro mas a el a llorar, primero sus sollozos eran fuertes, pero conforme Gaara le acariciaba la espalda y le decía palabras de ánimos ella se quedo dormida en sus brazos.

El al verla tan tranquila se quedo un rato observándola y detallándole los gestos del rostro, la luz de la luna la hacían ver mas pálida de lo normal, se perdió uno momentos en sus pensamientos, para luego darse un golpe mental, y recordar que el corazón de ella ya tenia dueño, así que sin mas se la llevo que durmiera cómoda y caliente a su casa.

Pero a la hora que ese iba a levantar escucho un susurro.

-No!

Gaara miro hacia abajo para prestar atención, pero como no vio nada extraño volvía a moverse para volver a escuchar.

-No!, todavía no!, no he terminado.

-Pero que puedes hacer en este estado, tu Chakra es limitado ni que fueras a robársela a alguien.._ ya lo estaba diciendo irónicamente._

-Cuando a Sakura se le prendió el entendimiento, y se separo bruscamente de Gaara, el al principio lo tomo a mal y se sintió herido pero al ver que ella se acerco para darle u beso en la mejilla y darles las gracias se tranquilizo aunque no la entendió del todo.

Sakura se alejo considerablemente de el para hacer unos sellos en su mano y en la tierra y poner después sus dos palmas de las manos sobre la tierra, emanando así una luz tenue en color azul, aprovechando asi la concentración que tuvo para poder meditar y estar tranquila, los sonidos de la naturaleza la estaban llevando a un estado tranquilo de relajación, ella apodia sentir como en todo su cuerpo el Chakra se movia.

Cuando abrió los ojos en su mano ya tenia una luz brillante lista para poder usarla, volvió a ponerle el Chakra mas fuerte y lo logro.

Volteo para ver a Gaara y este le daba una re confortable sonrisa, junto con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Ahora necesito con quien utilizarla Gaara kun, …

Gaara en su momento se tenso pensando que se refería a el mismo, poniendo cara de no querer ser la victima de laboratorio, mientras que Sakura se soltaba la carcajada, porque también pensó en lo mismo.

-No seas bruto Gaara…._ Al momento que pronuncio esa palabra se llevo las mano al aboca, y se corrió que no estaba tratando con Naruto._

_-_Lo siento Gaara Sama…_ haciendo unas reverencias exageradas…. _

Gaara ahora si quería estallar de la risa pero al ver tan apena da a la joven mejor se atraganto en su risa, y es que en la semana y media que había convivido con ella cada vez mas le tenia aprecio.

-No te apures, los dos interpretado mal ¿no es asi?

-Si, así es,… yo solo me refería a que necesito …..

-Si, si comprendí, ahorita te traigo a tu victima.

En un dos por tres desapareció el pelirrojo, pero cuando regreso regreso con dos conejos vivos.

-¿Y ahora que con ellos?..._señalando a los conejos._

-Necesitan estar muertos para poder ver si resulta la técnica, ….se quedo meditando…¿podrías hacerme el favor?.. _refiriéndose a los animalitos._

Sin pensarlo dos veces Gaara estrangulo a un conejo con su arena, y una ves que lo mato se lo acerco a ella; Sus primeros intentos por invocar la llama fallaron solo un poco, pero se acordó que todo era debido a su concentración y tranquilidad, ya que la mente jugaba un papel importante.

Lo volvia a intentar minutos mas tarde, concentrándose y cerrando sus ojos para poder sentir fluir el Chakra; al poco tiempo sostenía en sus una llama de luz y energía .

-Restauración no jutsu- …_murmuró lentamente_..

Mientras empujaba la llama hacia el cuerpo inerte, del animal; una vez insertada, abrió sus ojos; los segundos se estaban haciendo minutos, y cuando pensó que no lo había logrado el animalito se empezó a mover.

Gaara se sorprendió y rápido se acercó para comprobar lo que sus ojos habían percibido, cuando vio que el conejo abrió los ojos puedo confirmarlo con seguridad.

-Lo logre, puede hacerlo si!, lo logre…._ Ahora su rostro tenia una mirada de satisfacción y rápido se volteo hacia el pelirrojo ara darle un gran abrazo haciendo que por el impulso terminara en el suelo._

-Yo sabia que tu lo lograrías.

-Arigato … lo dijo en un susurro para luego caer dormida ahora si, presa del cansancio y de la emoción.

-Al contrario gracias a ti por permitirme presenciar esto… el sabia que ya no lo escucharía así que sin mas se levanto y se encaminaron al hogar que compartía con la joven pelirrosa.

_**Aquí les dejo espero les guste! Se que tal vez no es lo que esperaban pero eso fue mi inspiración…. Saludos…. Espero sus reviews.**_

_**Ah por cierto agradezco a toda la gente bonita que lee!, y me sigue!, y los que no también porque se que se toman el tiempo para leerme.**_


	30. Intrigas

_**Nuevamente traigo la continuación, aquí esta!, tal ves no es lo que esperaban, muchas gracias por sus reviews y porras, y disculpen si tengo algunas faltillas ortográficas…**_

_**Al igual no me odien a todos aquellos que aman la pareja Shikatema, luego hago uno con ellos, pero para esta historia necesitaba que no hubiera una relación mas que de amistad.**_

_**A disfrutar la lectura...**_

* * *

_****_**¿ SE PUEDE VOLVER A AMAR ?  
**

_**By Saku-Narahy-HIme**_

**Capitulo 30**

_**INTRIGAS**_

-Yo sabia que tu lo lograrías.

-Arigato … lo dijo en un susurro para luego caer dormida ahora si, presa del cansancio y de la emoción.

-Al contrario gracias a ti por permitirme presenciar esto… el sabia que ya no lo escucharía así que sin más se levanto y se encaminaron al hogar que compartía con la joven pelirrosa.

Cuando llegaron la recostó con cuidado en el sillón de la sala…

-Se ve tan frágil, y aun si tiene tanto que dar, espero que realmente la valoren, y todo acabe bien se lo merece- se acerco para acariciar su rostro y por un momento se perdió en sus labios; para acercarse un poco más a ellos, para que en un movimiento rápido se desviara a darle el beso en la frente.

-Se levanto rápido y se fue a la habitación que compartía con Kankuro, el pelirrojo estaba tan absorto que no se fijo que unos ojos de color azul oscuro lo miraban apreciando una sonrisa en sus labios.

A la mañana siguiente una Kunoichi de cabellos rosa se estiraba, para poder desentumirse, cuando despertó en su totalidad, se dio cuenta que había dormido lo que restaba de la noche en el mueble de la sala, se fijo en el reloj de pared y se dio cuenta que eran las 6 de la mañana.

-Kuso me quede dormida, voy a llegar tarde al Hospital…. Volteo para todos lados y y la casa estaba muy tranquila para su gusto…..

-¿Se habrán ido ya?... Kyaaaaaaaa!, me dejaron ! Tsunade Shishuo me va a matar!

Se levanto tan apresurada para ir a su cuarto a tomar una ducha; pero cuando abrió la puerta lo hizo tan fuerte que la aventó y sonó a portazo; pero vio un bulto en la cama, y se dio cuenta que era su novio; se acerco rápido para despertarlo ya que el siempre era flojo.

-Levántate ¡! Shika kun, ya es hora y es tarde, ….. ya levántate amor…

-Ummmmm, no! deja dormir mujer…. no seas problematica.

-No arriba…_tirado del edredón…._

¿¡Que te pasa mujer?... respeta….. es fin de semana!; es mas… tu deberías de hacer lo mismo que yo, vente al acama cariño…._Palmeando con su mano el lugar donde dormía Sakura._

Sakura no se hizo del rogar y se acostó otra ves la verdad que su cuerpo se lo exigía; apenas había puesto la cabeza en la almohada, cuando se quedo profundamente dormida, el Nara abrió un ojo para ver a su mujer y cuando la vio dormida solo sonrió de lado para volver a quedar dormido junto a ella.

Eran la 9 de la mañana cuando se levantaron; tanto la pelirrosa como el Nara para tomar una ducha juntos, y disfrutar el fin de semana juntos para salir fuera de casa a Desayunar además de ir a ver a sus hijos que estaban con los Yamanaka, pero no contaban que los hermanos de Suna se les pegarian..

-¿Podemos acompañarlos a desayunar Vago?..._menciono Temari con voz entusiasmada._

Shikamaru miro a Sakura, ya que no quería malos entendido, pero al verla relajada, asintió con la cabeza.

-¿A donde vamos a ir?... _Esta ves fue la voz de Gaara_

- Hay una tienda de té que voy a veces, y como un poco de dangos…._contesto el Nara encogiéndose de hombros._

-¡Dangos!; suena bien; me gustan las cosas dulces!.. _una vos salía emocionada._

Shikamaru asintió y se alejó con una sonrisa para abrir la puerta ….-Lo sé Sakura por eso vamos para allá.

Todos salieron de la casa, platicando y comentando cosas triviales, y de que harían en su primer fin de semana libre, fue como llegaron no sin antes todos habian quedado de acuerdo con que querían descansar el fin de semana, Shikamaru paro; señalarles para indicarles que pasaran dejando pasar a las mujeres primero.

A Temari no le gusto mucho el Lugar era un poco abrurrido y la mayoria era gente muy muy adulta; y Sakura lo encontró agradable ella Podía ver por qué a Shikamaru le gustaba ya que era una tienda de té que ofrecia una variedad de postres, de café y muchas marcas de té; aparte de que era tranquila y relajada. La tienda también tiene un jardín trasero con algunas mesas y sillas.

Shikamaru les mostró directamente una de las esquina donde estaba tranquila y la conmoción exterior era casi invisible detrás de las hojas de las enredaderas y arbustos que separaban el jardín de la calle .

Llego la camarera para poder tomarles el pedido; una hermosa rubia que podría hacer suspirar a cualquier hombre su falda era demasiado corta, y se inclinaba hacia adelante de Shikamaru, mostrando un gran escote y afanosamente señalando las cosas en el menú que, en opinión de Sakura , no es necesario señalar en absoluto.

Shikamaru estaba sonriendo cortésmente, mas que nada por cortesía mientras que Kankuro casi hacia una charcha de baba en la mesa, y Gaara ni en cuenta mejor estaba platicando con Temari . Sakura se golpeo mentalmente porque la verdad no tenia porque tener celos, pues el confiaba en su novio.

Todos ya habían pedido menos Sakura que no se decidía, todo se le hacia muy sabroso; pero salió de su mirada del meno al escuchar a la camarera…..

- Así que sería té de jazmín verde y dangos para usted, señor; Una elección excelente….._ Dirigiéndose a Shikamaru._

- ¿Qué te gustaría, Sakura?... _Shikamaru preguntó, con voz de flojera.._

Ella decidió ser amable con la camarera asi que le mostro una sonrisa.

-¿Qué me recomiendan?... _le preguntó._

_La camarera se encogió de hombros_. -Todos nuestros dulces son fabulosas; Pero si usted está a una dieta, le recomiendo la ensalada de fruta.

La camarera sólo tuvo ojos para Shikamaru para luego enviar a Sakura con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Y Temari le hizo segunda.

-Sakura; yo creo que si deberías de desayunar solo ensalada; ya que últimamente comes mucho y sobre todo cosas dulces, no es bueno descuidar la figura; como que te ves mas llenita.

-_Pero que Diablos!... nos acaban de llamar gordas Shannaro y tu que te dejas, contéstales…_ Gritaba la Inner mas que cabreada… le llamaron gorda enfrente de Shikamaru; Ella se sonrojo violentamente y se mordió el labio.

Antes de que pudiera ella decidir si se debe excusarse y salir corriendo al lavabo de las chicas por pena; o el recurso a decir algo igual a la rubia oxigena de la camarera, ella sintió la mano de Shikamaru por su cuenta.

-Mi Novia va a tener lo mismo que yo, gracias… _le dijo a la camarera._

La voz del Nara era decididamente más frío que antes, y cuando Sakura levantó la vista, vio que esta vez era la camarera que se ruborizó y Temari miraba interesante el mantel.

Shikamaru esperó hasta que desapareció la camarera y luego se inclinó a Sakura y le besó la cara, para la sorpresa de los tres ahí presentes no dejaban de preguntarse ¿ desde cuando el Vago del Nara eta tan detallista?... bueno solo Temari si lo sabia y se arrepentía de haberlo dejado libre

-No lo piense más en ello…. _Dijo el domador de sombras sabiendo que Sakura estaba entre apenada y pensando si realmente ya estaba gorda…..-A_sí estas perfecta y estoy seguro que seas como fueras yo te amaría igual; me gusta que las todas cosas esten bien puestas en su lugar, y no un palo de escoba..._ encogiéndose de hombros y siguió con su argumento….- _ -Y Odio cuando una mujer te cuelga sus pechos en la cara sin que se los pidas.

-_SHANNARO como te quedo esta Temari….. _la Inner de Sakura bailaba victoriosamente.

Después de ese percance y que Temari se sintiera incomodo por el comentario de su amigo, todo fue tranquilo después. Y salieron de ahí los hermanos de Suna a dar un recorrido por la Aldea y Shikamaru y Sakura a la casa de los papas de Ino.

Recogieron a los bebes y de nuevo se fueron a su casa para tener un descanso honorable, pero con bebes de por medio sabían que su descanso no seria tanto pero lo impórtate es que estarían los 4 juntos.

Ya para el la tarde Estaba Sakura en una mecedora en la sala, tratando de calmar el llando de la nena que no dejaba de llorar…

-¿Porque llora tanto?..._Pregunto Kankuro ligeramente desesperado._

-Si ¿Por qué? Si regularmente ella es tranquila…._ Esa fue la voz de Temari._

-Pues ella no están tranquila como el niño, ella siempre a sido escandalosa, creo que lo heredo de su mama;….¿ pero de verdad porque esta asi Sakura?._..Pregunto el Nara recostado en un sillón._

-Ah! lo que sucede es que esta en la dentición y esta ligeramente molesta; ya que tiene las encías inflamadas y esta un poco afiebrada.

El Nara se dio el sentón cuando escucho la palabra fiebre y es que desde que vivió lo de Ino no le gustaba que la gente se enfermara

-¿Pero esta bien verdad?.

-Si!, solo necesito darle un leve masaje a las encías, y medicamento para que baje la temperatura…_Sakura vio la distancia donde estaba el Nara y lo vio lejos; el mas cercano era Gaara asi que le pidio ayuda._

-¿La cogerías tantito en lo que voy a lavarme las manos y por el medicamento?.

-Etto .. yo … Sakura nunca he cargado un bebe….._ hablo por primera vez en su vida todo nervioso_

-No es nada del otro mundo…._ Dandole una mirada de confianza._

Asi que le acerco a la nena que estaba molesta y se le retorcía, en los brazos, mientras Sakura se dirigía al botiquín y lavarse las manos…. Kankuro quería reírse por ver a su hermano en un a bochornosa situación , y Temari lo veía también divertida, a el Nara le daba igual, pero igual sonreí para sus adentros.

Como la bebe no dejaba de retorcerse y llorar, el comenzó a mecerla, y caminar lentamente de un lado a otro, Gaara no de jaba de mirarla con el ceño fruncido, pero conforme la mecia lentamente los berridos eran menos.

-Oh! Hombre! parecieras que tienes experiencia!..._ solto el Nara ya que veía que efectivamente la bebe se estaba calmando._

_-_ Si, i Hermanito!; como que no te queda mal el papel de padre, como que ya te vas tomando serio el papel de establecer una familia…_.. decía una Temari enternecida al ver al escena._

Gaara estaba mas rojo que su cabello…..

_-_Temari primero deja que encuentre a la indicada para ser su esposa no lo presiones…_ Kankuro salio a su rescate.._

-Oh pues yo tengo un prospecto para mi hermanito, y la verdad puedo decir que no hacen mala pareja.

Gaara alzo una ceja lanzándole una mirad intimidante.

-¿Y se puede saber según tu quien es la persona?

En eso Sakura iba llegando con el medicamento, y Temari le dio una mirada significativa y rápida a Sakura, que Gaara pudo entender, y no solo el si no que también Shikamaru, frunciendo el ceño. Después de aplicarle le medicamento a la nena, se quedo dormida de hecho ya estaba mas dormida que despierta cuando Gaara se la entrego a Sakura.

Ya para en la noche, todos estaban relajados, habian cenado rammen, y cada quien hizo lo que les interesaba, asi que Sakura estaba leindo un libro de herbolaria de la familia Nara, y Kankuro viendo la Television junto con Gaara, mientras Temari estaba en el Balcón junto con shikamaru.

-¿Se puede saber porque me traes aquí Vago?!... ¿Acaso no quieres que nadie nos vea?..._Preguntaba una Temari con voz picara._

-No es lo que te imaginas Temari, solo que quiero que me digas ¿que fue todo eso de allá en la sala; en la tarde_?.. entrecerrando sus ojos._

-No se a que te refieres Shikamaru

-¡Esas miradas que le dirigiste a tu hermano cuando entro Sakura y el comentario que por cierto esta demás?

-Nada, no significan nada!; yo solo digo lo que veo, …. Hay! Shikamaru... ¿Apoco no te has dado cuenta que Sakura pasa mucho tiempo con mi hermano?..._ queriendo poner la llaga en el dedo…_

-Si, asi es; es el mismo tiempo que paso contigo; si no que mas tiempo paso contigo diría yo! … Y yo no estoy desesperado en querer una familia contigo, o estar contigo; así que ahórrate esos tipos de comentarios.

-Pero Shikamaru!..._ poniendo cara de inocente…..-_ no te has dado cuenta de como se miran, porque no les damos una oportunidad, que tal si Sakura esta confundida de sus sentimientos hacia ti!, y solo lo hace por la promesa de Ino.

EL Nara alzo una ceja, mostrando su inconformidad…

-¿Temari que pretendes?; lo nuestro ya esta mas que aclarado. ¿Crees que soy tonto y no me doy cuenta de tu actitud y tus indirectas?... _Temari bajo el rostro ensombrecido_

-Comprende Yo siento algo especial por ti, pero ya no es amor….._ alzándole el rostro….-_ Eres importante en mi vida, pero no trates de ocupar el lugar que ocupa Sakura, en mi corazón.

-Pero; ¿ no has visto como Hasta Sakuke y Neji la miran?, ¿tanto confias en ella?...

-Si. Temari confió en ella aunque en esos Idiotas no tanto pero en ella es diferente….

-Pues no deberias de creer todo lo que te diga !.

Después de decir eso ultimo le dio un beso en la frente a su amiga y se retito a dormir; como ya era un poco tarde todos se retiraron a descansar.

El domingo también fue relajado, desde temprano Sakura y Shikamaru Salieron con la Familia de este ultimo para pasar todo el domingo con ellos, y dejarles a los niños para volver el trabajo pesado el Lunes.

….

Mientras tanto el el recinto de los Hyuga, tanto Neji como su tio ya tenían el plan perfecto para que El se casara con la ojiverde…..

-Neji!, ya investigamos lo suficiente y hemos esperado mucho tiempo para dar este paso, pero ha valido la pena, ya que hemos descubierto Haruno.

Hiashi Sama le relata a Neji lo del Clan Haruno, y de que ella tiene una línea sucesora de sangre, poderosa, que nos favorecerían al engendrar a un hijo de ambos, consejo de Clan están de acuerdo.

-Y como va a logar para que Ella acepte si no me puede ver ni en pintura, además que el Nara no se aleja de ella, creo que son algo mas que amigos…_ y es que para algunas personas no quedaba claro la relación que ellos tenían, y solo circulaba en ciertos rumores._

-De eso se encargara la Godaime el Lunes hablare con ella….._ Neji hizo un movimiento de cabeza en señal de apoyo y comprensión y después de eso se retiraron …._

Y es que todo estaba girando alrededor de Intrigas, y suposiciones….


	31. Matrimonio Arreglado y un Heredero Adopt

_**Bueno a partir de aquí ya empieza lo bueno y las batallas y la misión y pronto el final ya faltan ahora si ya poco capítulos y listo ; así que no te pierdas los siguientes capítulos en donde habrá batallas, desafíos llantos romanticismo, Espero os guste este conti!,**_

**¿SE PUEDE VOLVER A AMAR?**

**Capitulo 31**

_**UN MATRIMONIO ARREGLADO Y UN HEREDERO ADOPTADO**_

-Y como va a logar para que Ella acepte si no me puede ver ni en pintura, además que el Nara no se aleja de ella, creo que son algo más que amigos… _y es que para algunas personas no quedaba claro la relación que habia entre el domador de sombras y la pelirrosa, y solo circulaba en ciertos rumores_.

-De eso se encargara la Godaime el Lunes hablare con ella a primera hora….. Neji hizo un movimiento de cabeza en señal de apoyo y comprensión y después de eso se retiraron….

Y es que todo estaba girando alrededor de Intrigas, y suposiciones….

Lamentablemente ya era lunes, y con ello comenzaba el corre y corre, pero para cierta pelirrosa empezaban sus batallas personales, ya que tendría desagradables noticias

En la oficina de la Hokage se encontraba muy temprano Sakura ya que por petición de ella se le mando a llamar.

-Buen dia Shishou,….._ haciendo una reverencia…_

-Buen dia Sakura; toma asiento…_ Tsunade espero a que su hija adoptiva se sentara para darle dos noticias._

-Sakura quiero darte esta Carta que me llego del Clan Kurama, no se para que te quieren o que relación tienen contigo, de hecho pensé que también tenían algo para mi, pero solo te llego a ti.

Sakura tomo la carta desconcentrada ya que no se esperaba la carta de nadie, ya que no los concia mas que de nombre.

-Gracias Shishuo, después con mas tiempo la leo y se digo de que se trata…. _La hokage inclino la cabeza para confirmar que estaba de acuerdo._

Sakura conocía muy bien a su Madre adoptiva, por lo tanto sabia que algo la estaba mortificando, podía ver preocupación y tristeza en sus ojos.

-Sakura…_la Godaime se pasaba las manos por la cara en forma de desesperación, ya que no sabia como podría acabar todo ese embrollo, dio un pequeño respiro y se empino la botella de Sake, ya ni siquiera se sirvió en el vaso._

-Sakura!.. (me siento como una desgraciada al decir esto pero solo el flojo del Nara puede remediarlo)…Sakura!, estoy enterada de que Neji te cortejo un tiempo atrás para casarse contigo ya que el pronto va a representar a su Clan.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, se sentía nerviosa, ya que no pensó que su maestra supiera…

-El caso es que tu lo rechazaste por como todo paso, y se que ahora tienes una relación casi seria con el flojo de Shikamaru, y me da gusto por los dos se merecen el volver a amar… Pero….

Ahí fue donde Sakura se tenso, ¿Qué significaba ese pero?...

-_( Kami como duele decir esto!, Dios Dame fuerzas para decírselo)…._ A partir de hoy eres oficialmente la prometida de Neji Hyuga, y el anuncio oficial se dará en dos semanas para que se casen a la siguiente.

-¿NAAANNIIIII?...debe de estar bromeando, eso no es verdad… yo.. yo.. como … _la pelirrosa no salía del asombro, entre asombro, y coraje, porque finalmente ese idiota se hizo pasar por su amigo y después la traicionaba._

- ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?... o ¿Por qué?..._ lo decía Sakura en un susurro._

-Hoy temprano vino Hiashi Sama y me lo informo…

_**Flash Back**_

-Buen dia Hiashi –Sama ¿en que puedo ayudarle y tengo el honor de su visita?.

-Dejemos de rodeos, vengo a decirte algo muy importante…_ ni siquiera tomo asiento._

-¿Que es lo vienes a decir?, si tanto es tu prisa…._poniendo mala cara._, ya que nunca le agrado ese hombre,, por su soberbia.

- Mi clan ha sido debilitado poco a poco y también estamos reconstruyéndolo, para formar nuevos herederos pero hay un problema.

-¿Cuál?..._sospechándose por donde iba la cosa._

-Mi hija la mayor no acepto su puesto, lo rechazo por la relación a Naruto, y la siguiente, por ser chica y no tener todavía el conocimiento necesario, por lo tanto el que subiría y seria mi sucesor seria Neji Hyuga

- y ¿Qué hay con Eso yo no le veo el Problema?...

-Para esto debe contraer matrimonio y asegurar el futuro del clan, es la primera vez que alguien tan joven debe hacerse cargo del clan, pero estoy seguro de que será un gran líder.

-Lo que me tratas de decir es que lo vas a ¿Obligar a casarse?. Y¿ yo que tengo que ver en estos casos familiares?.

-Es ahí donde usted entra en todo eso, Como este Clan es el mas antiguo, y es uno de los mas fuerte e importantes la esposa que se elija debe de estar al nivel y tiene que ser la kunoichi mas fuerte y preparada de todas, para engendrar un digno Heredero.

-Comprendo ¿a que punto quieres llegar?..._la hokage no se andaba por las ramas, mas o menos sospechaba algo._

- Quiero convocar a Sakura Haruno, su alumna, y la que usted adopto como hija, y tengo entendido que ella es una gran ninja tanto en combate como en medicina y que incluso parece que la sobrepasara a usted, además de que tiene una línea de sangre al igual que nosotros….

Tsunade maldecía para sus adentros, ya que bien sabia que su hija por fin era feliz al lado de ese vago, y que estaban formando un a familia.

-¿Estas seguro que quieres que sea Ella?, si bien se que llamaste a otras chicas de otra aldea.

-Si estoy seguro…..es por eso que usted debe obligarla a aceptar el compromiso sino mi clan se verá ofendido y se alzará en contra de usted y en este momento konoha no esta en forma para una guerra civil, es muy sencillo.

La hokage ya estaba mas que enojada, y no tenia paciencia por tanta idiotez…

-No creo que eso sea posible ya que Ella tiene una relacion con Shikamaru Nara.

-Si se algo de eso, Pero eso no es inconveniente, ya que aunque estuviera casada, no es problema, a menos que estuviera preñada, ahí si seria deshonra para nuestro clan el aceptar hijos de otros.

-Y ¿si yo no apoyo?...

-Así de simple despídase de su Alumna ya que el consejo me apoyara a mi para que la destierren y sea marcada como traidora, y usted quedaría mal ante el consejo y se aproximaría una guerra civil.

-(_Maldición yo no puedo hacer nada…amenos.. que…..)_

-Como el que calla otorga , me dio gusto hacer tratos con usted, que pase bue día; por cierto en 5 días nos presentamos con Sakura para los preparativos de anunciar en dos semanas el compromiso para que la tercera se casen.

Diciendo eso salió con su arrogancia y porte.

_**Fin de Flash back.**_

Sakura sentía que le faltaba el aire, y mareada; estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos ni las lagrimas le salían, estaba en un abismo sin fondo, ahora que encontraba la felicidad, y la oportunidad de formar una familia; el destino jugaba con ella para arrebatarle todo lo que quería.

-¡Sakura!... la hokage se levanto y la abrazo para darle consuelo y apoyo, pues la verdad se sentía miserable.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir una tras otra hasta formar unas cataratas….

-Llora hija .. llora saca tu frustración y coraje, se que no es justo…. _Sakura no era la única que lloraba._

-Okaasan… aho… ho… ra… a.. que voy a … ha..cer…!, que va.. a .. pasar…. Con migo…. Y Shika kun…

-No se Sakura, yo no tengo la solución la solución la tiene ese vago, el es el que puede resolverlo, para eso es un genio asi que sécate esas lagrimas y dile todo lo que esta ocurriendo, por favor.

-Por mi me vale una puta madre una guerra civil esa bola de viejos no me puede hacer eso, yo tengo mas peso soy la Hokage, pero me preocupas tu hija, no te quiero perder, además eres feliz con ese baka.

-Trata de estar tranquila, ten la mente fría para pensar las cosas, porque si Nara te ve así no podrá pensar con claridad.

-No podre; no lo sé, pero lo intentaré- _dijo, con la voz en un hilo…_

-Es mas ven vamos a entrenar te servirá para sacar todo…_Tomando la mano de su hija se retiro al lugar donde entrenaba Tsunade, llevándose a Shizune._

Se fueron a los campos de entrenamiento, y cuando llegaron se encontraron con Gaara.

-Sakura me informo Gaara…. ¿que ya dominas perfectamente bien la espada, en su totalidad?

-Si así es Shishuo….._con una voz ya no tan apagada, ya que entrenar con la espada la hacia sentí libre._

-Pues a demostrarlo…._dicho esto se coloco en posición de combate….._ Esta es la ultima lección que te doy Sakura Esto es todo de mi parte lo que tu aprendas a partir de hoy será por cuenta tuya, yo ya te di todo mi conocimiento ahora demuéstralo

Las dos empezaron a pelear, era como ver una copia exacta de los mismos movimientos, parecieran que se leían la mente, tanto Sakura como Tsunade disfrutaban la pelea,, la cosa iba pareja, pero en eso Tsunade le dio una mirada a Gaara para que la sustituyera, para ver como su hija estaba preparada.

Con el Kazegake la cosa ya no era tan pareja, la arena era veloz y fiera, pero sin dañar al extremo, Gaara se movía con maestría, y a Sakura le estaba costando ya mantener el ritmo, no le quedo de otra que hacer seños e invocar su espada; con ese propósito la Hokage se retiro y puso a el pelirrojo para ver como Sakura manejaba la espada.

Además que no la había visto interactuar con tal objeto… cuando la espada le llego a su manos lo dudo ni dos segundos…. Y las separo la Espada y la Daga….

"_**Yami yori mo nao kurakimono, yoru yori mo nao fukakimono, konton no umi ni tayutaishi, konjiki narishi yami no ou, ware koko ni nanji ni negau, ware koko ni nanji ni chikau, ware ga mae ni tachi fusagarishi, subete no oroka naru mono ni, ware to nanji ga chikara mote, hitoshiku horobi wo ataen koto wo!... ¡GIGA SUREIBU!"**_

Que significa en el lengua de dragón….

_**("Mas oscuro que la oscuridad, mas profundo que la noche, el señor de la dorada oscuridad reina en el mar del caos, te lo ruego, te lo imploro, con la fusión de mi poder y el tuyo, ¡otorga en este momento la justa ruina a tanta cosa que se encuentre junto a mi!... ¡GIGA SUREIBU!")**_

Tanto Tsunade como Shizune estaban mas que impactadas eso nunca se había antes visto. La espada pareciera que cobraba vida en las manos de Sakura, eran como una sola, todo iba perfectamente Bien, los golpes que daba no solo era golpear sino derribar, y es que la espada al reconocer el gran poder de Gaara mas poderosa se volvia, mas respondia.

Pero aun asi Gaara le estaba sancando ventaja, era hora de lanzar un ataque…

-Hey Gaara Kun ¿te rindes?...

…..Nop para nada Preciosa!... _dándole una mirada retadora…._

-Pues prepárate para este despliegue de adrenalina….._ dicho esto formo unos seños cerca de la espada para pronunciar….._

_**"Kaze yo, Akaki honoo yo, Ikazuchi to narite sabakino chikara o tokihanate ¡MONO BORUTO!"**_

_**("Viento, y fuego. ¡Conceded el Poder del Trueno a mis Manos! ¡MONO VOLT!").**_

La espada reacciono al instante, este hechizo era eléctrico elemental; Un golpe directo paralizaba al objetivo temporalmente, a través de la piel, este hechizo solo se utiliza con armas blancas para electrocutar al objetivo directamente desde el interior.

Todo iba bien pero al momento de darle una estocada a Gaara por un a milésima de segundo se distrajo Sakura y darle el golpe a Gaara a ella también le reboto de tal manera que parecía como si hubieran sostenido en un cable de alta tención con unos volteos que claramente decía peligro.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!..._ fue el grito de los dos… Sakura por inercia se aferrro mas Gaara haciendo que la electricidad se condujera mas….._

_-_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!..._ m_ierda ¡! Suelta la espada Sakura…._ Gaara estaba que se retorcía del dolor al igual que Sakura….a Ella no se le había prendido el foco hasta que el se lo pidió y la soltó, fue cuando por fin todo la electricidad se calmo poco apoco para Salir los dos disparados en sentidos opuestos._

Tsuname Salio disparada a ver a su Hija y Shizune a Gaara.

- Sakura! Hija háblame!, Kuso,.._le estaba tomando los signos vitales, ya que al parecer se había desmayado; aparte de que quedo en mal estado físicamente desde su cabello hasta sus pies._

-Shizune ¿Como esta el Kazekage,?...

-El ya esta bien ya recobro el conocimiento….._ diciendo eso se levanto jadeando con dificulta…_

-Sakura!, como esta ella donde ¡!... AHHHH…_tocándose las costillas._

Sakura ya estaba abriendo los ojos….

-Shishou….¿ y Gaara?….

-El esta bien; Sakura deja te reviso….

-¿Porque siento como si un rayo me hubiera atravesado?..._cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo un calor insoportable por dentro….._

-Sakura ¡! Porque un maldito rayo los atravesó a los dos, eso es peligroso mocaso no lo vuelvas a hacer!.

-Pero no entiendo….._dijo Gaara…-_ ya lo habías practicado ¿que paso?...

-Lo siento yo… yo… solo me distraje…. Y no me concentre en mantenerlo en mi,… y se me salió de control una disculpa…..

Después de revisarlos y ver que no había nada mal, los dos se quedaron viendo por un segundo para soltarse a carcajadas, ya que su aspecto era deplorable tenían el cabello estropajoso y desordenado y todos quemados.

-Yo no se que le encuentran gracia par de mocosos, miren como están; con quemaduras de primer grado….. ya, ya, ya, a sus casa a cambiarse de ropa que esta hecha girones.

Los dos se fueron todavía riendo, por un momento a Sakura se le olvido de sus problemas, pero Tsuname se quedo pensativa por razones, por que si Sakura perdía el control saldría perjudicada, y la otra se le surco una sonrisa en su rostro porque cuando la reviso pudo sentir un latido a la altura de su vientre, y si era lo que pensaba que era la situación tendría arreglo.

Al llegar a la casa cada quien se retiro a su cuarto, a timar un paño y ponerse ungüentos para las quemaduras, el día se los habían dado libre a Sakura; cuando termino de su aseo personal se sento en la cama a Leer la carta, conforme la leía se le podía ver claramente frustración , coraje, y mas que nada preocupación, arrugo la carta con todas sus fuerzas para ponerse a llorar, después de que se desahogo por lo del Matrimonio arreglado, se maquillo un poco y salió a buscar a Shikamaru a contarle todo, agarro la carta y salió a toda velocidad.

Pero topándose con Gaara en la puerta, la vio El en tan mal estado que se preocupo, a la hora de darse la vuelta, para dejarla ir algo le llamo la atención algo que solo pudo entender porque lo demás estaba borrado y arrugado solo pudo leer…..

Queremos un heredero para adoptarlo….

_**Aquí esta el otro siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, como ven les gusto, y que dira la carta completa, será que se arregle todo, o de plano se quedara de verdad con Neji.**_

_**Saludos! **_


	32. El Orgullo de un Uchiha Herido

**_Este capitulo de verdad me costo trabajo, el poderlo escribir, aquí se desatara el infierno para Sakura, pero ella lo resolverá de un a forma muy de ella, enfrentando a todos y diciéndoles, lo que siente por como son con ella._**

**_Ya no me adelanto para que puedan disfrutar de su lectura…._**

**_Y nuevamente gracias por los reviews; que bueno Saku Chan ( te lo acorto porque tu nombre esta largo) que te gusto el capitulo 30….._**

**_Enjoy…._**

* * *

**_¿SE PUEDE VOLVER A AMAR?_**

**By Saku-Narahy-Hime**

**Capitulo 32**

**_EL ORGULLO DE UN UCHIHA HERIDO_**

Conforme Sakura leía la Carta se le podía ver claramente frustración , coraje, y mas que nada preocupación, arrugo la carta con todas sus fuerzas para ponerse a llorar, después de que se desahogo por lo del Matrimonio arreglado, de Neji y por lo que decía la carta, se maquillo un poco y salió a buscar a Shikamaru a contarle todo, agarro la carta y salió a toda velocidad.

Pero topándose con Gaara en la puerta, la vio El en tan mal estado, que se preocupo, a la hora de darse la vuelta, para dejarla ir algo le llamo la atención algo tirado en el suelo que solo pudo entender porque lo demás estaba borrado y arrugado solo pudo leer…..

Queremos un heredero para adoptarlo….

Gaara guardo la nota entre sus ropas para luego verla con claridad, mientras se dirigía con la Godaime….

Sakura camina rápido, su mente era un lio, no sabia como le diría todo a Shikamaru, pero sabia que tenia que confiar en El y saldrían adelante, pero en su camino no conto toparse con su dolor mas grande de cabeza, es mas ya hasta se había olvidado de El.

-¿A dónde vas preciosa?.

Sakura no querría voltear ya sabia de quien era esa voz…. Pero siguió caminando mas rápido

-Te hable Sakura a mi no me dejas con la palabra en la boca… Sasuke hizo un rápido movimiento y se puso delante de ella impidiendo sus pasos.

-Hazte aun lado Sasuke que no tengo tiempo para juegos de niños…

-Ja!, mira quien lo dice, la persona menos indicada; pero hare de cuenta que no escuche nada, viniendo de ti nada me tomo enserio.

Realmente Sakura estaba tan enojada por lo sucedido anteriormente; que la verdad ya no estaba de humor para soportar a Sasuke en esos momentos, sobre todo porque el también la veía con interés, no por quien era Ella si no que El solo quería revivir su clan y para poder hacerlo necesitaba a alguien en pocas palabras, estaba interesado en Sakura, solo porque se entero que tenia un linaje de sangre, y se había convertido en fuerte; por lo tanto ya a estas alturas Sakura se sentía una incubadora O fabrica de bebes

-Mira Uchiha ¡!... _lo expreso de una manera suave y calmada; pese a que estaba enojada y ay con poca paciencia, pero no le daría el gusto de ver como la sacaba de las casillas._

-Ahora me hablas por mi apellido ¿donde quedo el Sasuke kun?..._lo decía con sorna..._

-Hace tiempo que tu para mi dejaste de serlo, ahora solo me limito a tratarte como mi subordinado.

Sasuke se enojo por el comentario de Sakura y endureció la mirada...

-A quien quieres engañar Sa ku ri ta..._arrastrando casa letra de su nombre._... si realmente si te pusieron como capitán y al frente solo es por puro milagro, ya que sin tu linaje de sangre no eres nada; Siempre has sido nada ni nadie solo una molestia..._poniendo cara de triunfo._

Sakura se irrito por el comentario pero no se lo dio a demostrar... se llevo la mano al mentón como si estuviera pensando.

-Ummm!...Como te lo explico para que entiendas..._y volvió hacer una pausa_... -Pero aunque te lo explique no lo entenderías estas tan metido solo en ti mismo que no ves a tu alrededor como las personas cambian; no tiene caso que te de una explicación.

Sasuke se echo una buena carcajada irónica...

-Créeme Sakura si he visto el cambio en ti..._dándole una mirada lasciva y recorriendo ya cada parte de su cuerpo con el sharingan activado._

En un rapido movimiento Sasuke la agarro de la cintura para plantarle un beso a la fuerza; ese la gota que derramo el vaso; Fue cuando Sakura ya no hizo aplomo a su paciencia….

Pero no contaban que un par de Ojos vagos vieran esa escena, y es Shikamaru percibió a lo lejos a su pelirrosa y le quiso dar alcance pero la alcanzo precisamente en ese punto….

Sakura lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas…..

¿Qué te pasa Idiota?; …_limpiándose el beso con el torso de la mano….._ - No me toques; no puedes tomar algo que no es tuyo….eres un imbécil!.

-¿Porque?; Sakura, tú me gustas.!, eres perfecta!, …_Sakura al escuchar esas palabras se descoloco un poco…_

-¿Soy Perfecta?..._preguntando casi en un murmullo; pues no se esperaba esa confección de EL._

-Si! pero tampoco te hagas la impórtate!, eres perfecta solo para renacer mi clan; mis hijos contigo serian mas que perfectos.

Sakura al escuchar esa aclaración se lleno de un sentimiento de molestia y de más enojo, y por un momento se sintió tonta por pensar que Sasuke realmente la apreciara por ser simplemente ella y comprendió que Ellos dos eran tan distintos…

-¿ Sabes Uchiha?... tu problema es que siempre has tomado los sentimientos como algo de quita y pon, quieres; tu nunca me tomaste en cuenta; y ahora dices que quieres estar conmigo.

-No Sakura yo siempre te he observado solo que primero tenia que cumplir con mi venganza, pero una vez que lo conseguí ahora si podemos estar juntos; aunque seas una molestia.

Sakura ya tenia una carga encima y estaba mas que frustrada, molesta y Harta de esta situación, y de que Sasuke siempre la estuviera pisoteando; así que se desahogo sacando todo lo que pensaba de Sasuke.

-Te equivocas otra ves, tu nunca me has visto; tu solo vez lo que tus ojos quieren ver, porque la vida tiene que ser como tu quieres que sea y estas equivocado... tu corazón esta cerrado igual que te mente estas tan satisfecho con todo lo que tienes y has logrado que desperdiciar tu tiempo con odio y lamentos, y yo ya me canse, mi amor no te puedo cambiar mas bien tu odio me estaba cambiando y ya me canse.

Sakura respiraba entrecortadamente, no quería sacar esos sentimientos que tiempo atrás tenia, ya que los había enterrado y superado, pero los nervios la traicionaron y empezó a sollozar, Sasuke no salía de su asombro por las palabras dichas por la pelirrosa. Aprovechando la perturbación de Sasuke; y Sakura aprovecho para salir de ahí corriendo, necesitaba estar con Shikamaru, quería sentir sus besos y que borrara el de Sasuke, pero no conto con lo que encontró de tras de la puerta.

…

Shikamaru llegaba a la oficina después de ver la escena que vio con su Novia y Sasuke, y aun que había visto el final y quedar tranquilo; su mente no dejaba de estar tranquilo y tenía punzadas de celos.

-Hola niño lloron!...

-Ha!, Hola Temari! …. _Ella utilizaría el ultimo recurso asi que puso en marcha su plan….. _¿Te ocurre algo te veo mas distraído, mas de lo normal?.

-No ¡!, no pasa nada, solo estoy esperando a tu hermano para dirigirme a la oficina de Tsunade…._Shikamaru estaba tan despistado que no percato que Temari ya estaba cerca de su rostro._

…

Sakura llego rápido a la oficina de Shikamaru y abrió la puerta y se llevo una gran sorpresa….. Vio como Temari se acercó a Shikamaru y lo besó; Sakura al ver la escena se fue desconcertada.

Shikamaru no sintió la presencia de Sakura, solo la sintió Temari, la cual sonrió para sus adentros; cuando Shikamaru reacciono agarro a Temari de los hombros y la separa no tan brusco.

-¿Temari?... Por que Demonios hiciste eso!, que no ya había quedado claro, que entre tu y yo no había nada….. _Shikamaru dio un largo suspiro y Suavizo la mirada para Temari….._

Temari lo miró algo confundida y Shikamaru no dejaba de mirar a Temari a los ojos, Temari comprendió que esta situación estaba preocupando a El, y… aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo, Shikamaru tenía razón; No debería de haberlo hecho penso que con el beso despertaría el sentimiento de tiempo atras…. Temari agachó la cabeza y bastante avergonzada, sintiéndose como una niña pequeña regañada dijo…

- Yo…lo siento, Perdóname. Tienes razón, por mi imprudencia, casi te he podido perder como amigo, y hacernos daño, me cuesta trabajo admitirlo, pero es que no puedo aceptarlo, te amo, se que no tome antes una buena decisión….. pero si tu eres feliz yo también lo soy.

Shikamaru la abrazo fuerte, y luego le dio un beso en la frente…

-Siempre seremos amigos, eres alguien importante para mi, y has marcado mi vida!, cuando necesites ayuda o algo de que platicar no dudes, puedes confiar en mi.

Sakura llego corriendo en el campo de entrenamiento del antiguo equipo 7, en donde varios recuerdos inundaban la mente, su cabeza era un lio, no sabia por donde ponerle orden. Se quedo un rato sumergida en sus preocupaciones

-¿Por donde empezar?...

-Yo creo que por el principio Sakura...

-He! ….._Sakura miro para arriba y vio la silueta de Temari…_.. Sakura al verla se puso de pie.

-Sakura quiero …. Mas bien vengo a decirte…._ Realmente a Temari le estaba costando decir las palabras que iba a decir…_ -Pero escucha bien porque no voy a repetir dos veces…

Sakura la miraba de forma extraña, pero si era por lo que ella había visto no permitiría que una ves más se lo restregaran a la cara.

-Si es por lo que vi hace rato, no .. Hay problema, mira… yo … no voy a intervenir, se que lo que hubo entre ustedes fue intenso y de verdad…. _pero fue interrumpida._

Temari frunce el ceño, por confusión, pero dándose cuenta del giro de la conversación…

-Estas equivocada, El no me beso a mi, yo lo bese a El….

-¿No entiendo?...

-Solo debes saber que El te ama, y mucho; y tu…. Realmente me caes bien pese a lo contrario que hecho; estoy agradecida por que ayudastes a mi hermano Kankuro.

…..

-El nunca me miro como te mira a ti!, nunca lo había visto tan feliz como hasta ahora…. Y si él es feliz, sigue haciéndolo feliz, lo importante es El, no tu, ni yo…._ Dándole una sonrisa sincera._

Sakura le correspondió la sonrisa de igual forma…. ¿Amigas?... _Sakura extendió la mano…. _Trato Hecho Sakura pero sino lo haces feliz vengo desde Suna a patearte el Trasero…_ las dos soltaron una leve risitas._

Pero en ese momento fueron interrumpidas…

-¡Hay pero que conmovedor!... me van a hacer llorar…..

-Uchiha…._ Escupió Temari con Odio._

-¿Qué Quieres Uchiha deja de fregar a la gente?...

-Sakurita! Dejamos una plática pendiente, entre tú y yo; linda….

-Deja de molestar entre nosotros no hay mas nada,….. vámonos Temari!.

Ya se estaban moviendo cuando Sakura fue detenida de la muñeca haciéndola girar, para darle otro beso el dueño del Sharingan.

Ella lo volvió a empujar, y ella gruñó.

-Porque Rechazas mis besos, si yo se que te morías por unos cuantos!... Yo sabia que estabas loca por mi no?...

-Tu lo has dicho lo estaba tiempo pasado; ¿Qué pensabas que me iba a quedar esperándote toda la vida?... yo estaba enamorada de ti.. oh! Eso creí realmente no era amor era una tonta ilusión.

-Hay Sakura eso ni tu te lo crees!... Yo se que me amas, no te resistas….

- Déjala, en paz Uchiha…._salio en su defensa Temari que hasta el momento solo había sido espectadora._

-Y a ti quien te metió, no ves que te hago un favor, ya que si Ella se queda conmigo tu tienes el camino libre con el Nara.

Sakura se tenso por escuchar eso; y si ese era un plan de ambos, sacudió su cabeza para poner orden, ya que no creería capaz a Temari, así que no se dejo llevar por Sasuke.

-A diferencia tuya Uchiha, yo tengo dignidad, y si realmente amas a alguien quieres que sea feliz, pero dudo que tu ames, solo te amas a ti mismo.

Las palabras de Temari volvieron a darle un golpe bajo, ya que casi fueron las mismas que Sakura ocupo, hace unas horas antes; su orgullo estaba siendo herido y Un Uchiha no se deja intimidar y mas por dos mujeres así que empezó a tacar pero con palabras hirientes.

-¿Sabes Sa-ku-ri-ta?... Realmente te estas dando mucha importancia, pero si hacemos a un lado lo que tienes de tu genkai kekei, realmente no eres nada, sigues siendo la misma llorona e inútil….._ la mirada de Sasuke era provocadora, quería picarle el orgullo…..- _Y dudo mucho que el Nara vea algo en ti; además conmigo no tendrías competencia….._ Dándole una vista rápida a Temari._

-No voy a caer en tu Juego Uchiha, ya te lo dije, es cosas de niños; madura… _Perdiendo un poco la paciencia_

-Por mucho que quieras parecer otra, sigues siendo la misma cobarde la damisela en peligro, la que nunca hace nada.- dijo el moreno…. _Ella se contuvo un poco más_

- No vas a manipularme, así que olvídate….

-Es la verdad eres tan inútil que tu mejor que dejaste que tu mejor amiga se muriera, porque ella era otra inútil que no supo sobrevivir….

Ahora si ya todo control se había esfumado, una cosa es que se metieran con ella y otra con sus seres queridos o su familia y para ella Ino siempre seria su hermana. Sasuke sintió como algo se estrello contra su mejilla, y lo hizo retroceder hasta perder el equilibrio.

-Me tienes harta Uchiha!... estas tan desesperado que te haga caso que ya no sabes que idioteces decir, piensas que me iba a quedar llorando por ti toda la vida, acepta la verdad no llorare nunca mas por ti!, no vales la pena.

No se dieron cuenta en que momento llegaron espectadores, pero ya estaban ahí Naruto y Kakashi junto con los escuadrones pues a esa hora tenían que entrenar todos juntos. Naruto fue el primero que se acerco.

-¡Dejala, Sasuke!... grito Naruto, para poder llamar la atención de estos pero su intento fue inútil.

Sasuke también estaba perdiendo la paciencia así que hizo una ultima jugada….Y en un intento desesperado por no perder la batalla verbal, la volvió a coger entre sus brazos para besarla; la beso con toda la pasión que su corazón podía dar, pero ella no respondió, Sakura se quedo ahí, sin mover un músculo de la boca.

Todos los presentes tenían la boca abierta a mas no poder; Sasuke se separo, pero al ver que ella no reaccionaba y estaba como una estatua, solo le dijo.

-¿Sabes?; dudo mucho que sirvas hasta para calentar una cama; no te espantes si el Nara te cambia por una verdadera mujer, has de ser frígida, ya que no sentiste nada con ese beso.

Sakura ya no aguanto mas…..-Es que tu no provocas nada en mi…

SAsuke se volvio a cabrear mas de la cuenta asi que solto con odio y palabras acido esto ultimo que hizo que varios de lor presentes se descolocaran….

-Sabias que la meta del Nara es casarte con una chica normal que no sea un portento ni un esperpento, y de preferencia una ama de casa dedicada 100% al hogar, el tener dos hijos, primero una niña, luego un niño…._ Solto de repente el Uchiha._

Nadie comprendió de lo que hablaba el Uchiha, mas que Temari, pues ella sabia esa información, ya que a ella se lo había dicho en los exámenes Chunnin; y Sasuke siguio con el dialogo….

-Y eso ya lo consiguió con Ino el tener hijos; y solo el te utiliza como su remplazo solo eres una calienta camas, ….. _ Soltándolo con sorna….. _ Ah pero que digo, si ni eso has de saber hacer, no saber, porque eres una molestia e inútil., no creo que seas capas de ser una buena ama de casa.

-Uchiha esto acaba aquí y ahora….. _Entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido y al mismo tiempo; de repente Sakura lo cogió del pecho; Naruto pego un respingo cuando vio como Sakura agarro desprevenido al vengador, y los demás estaban preocupados por como terminaría eso._

-Deberíamos intervenir, ¿no cree? Kakashi- Sensei.

Kakashi observo a su ex alumna y pudo ver en sus ojos verdes un destello de odio; los ojos de la joven se entrecerraban; y efectivamente Destilaban un odio venenoso, lleno de rencores, y de dolor..

-Te propongo un trato Uchiha, si peleamos en combate tu y yo solos, sin ayuda de nadie, y tu ganas, accederé a estar contigo y restaurar tu clan…. _Ella hizo una pausa, sabiendo en lo que se estaba metiendo, en la boca del lobo, pero ya no quería ser la sombra de nadie, nunca más, ni mucho menos la de Sasuke y que la considerara una débil._

-Eso me parece justo, pero como se que yo voy a ganar mejor no empezamos nada…

-¿Qué? ¿A caso tienes miedo de que una chica te gane?; ¿Qué al gran Uchiha le quede su orgullo herido?...

-¡No eso nunca!,…. _soltándose del agarre de Sakura_

-Pero si yo gano Sasuke kun,….. _Mientras en el rostro de Sakura se dibujaba una sonrisa escalofriante…._ –No me volverás a molestar nunca, mas!, me respetaras como a una igual, ni tampoco seré parte para restaurar tu Clan; y como se que la palabra y el honor de un Uchiha valen que ese será el trato.

-Sakura piensa mejor las cosas!, no vas a poder sola!..._ se escucho la voz de Kakashi._

- Callate Kakashi; tu eres el menos indicado para decirme las cosas nunca confiaste en mi, nunca entrenaste con migo, solo te preocuparon esos, dos, es momento de que demuestre lo contrario; no necesito a nadie mas para salir adelante ni a ti ni a nadie, si lucho es por mi misma, por nadie mas.

-Tranquilos ambos, esto puede llegar así… _volvio a intervenir el ninjacopia._

-No es que ya me no le voy a aguantar ni una mas; aceptas o no!

**_Que pasara aceptara Sasuke, o quedara todo igual, esperen el próximo capitulo, prometo subir pronto!, no me maten plis._**

**_Saludos… Saku- Narahy-hime_**


	33. Palabras Que Duelen

**_¿ SE PUEDE VOLVER A AMAR ?_**

**_By Saku-Narahy-Hime_**

**Capitulo 33.-**

**_PALABRAS QUE DUELEN_**

-Sakura piensa mejor las cosas!, no vas a poder sola!... se escucho la voz de Kakashi.

- Callate Kakashi; tu eres el menos indicado para decirme las cosas nunca confiaste en mi, nunca entrenaste con migo, solo te preocuparon esos, dos, es momento de que demuestre lo contrario; no necesito a nadie mas para salir adelante ni a ti ni a nadie, si lucho es por mi misma, por nadie mas.

-Tranquilos ambos, esto no puede llegar así… volvió a intervenir el ninja copia.

-No! Claro que puede y es que ya me no le voy a aguantar ni una mas; aceptas o no! Sasuke.

-Trato hecho…

Los dos se alejaron para poner pose de batalla….

-Naruto ve con Tsunade, corre rápido y avísale, debemos de impedir esto antes de que Sakura salga dañada.

-Hai,!..._ y salió rápido a todo lo que daba._

-No sabes lo que voy a disfrutar esto, Sa-su-ke-kun.

Y se lanzó al ataque.

Mientras tanto llego un apurado Naruto, que ni siquiera ocupo la puerta ya que entro por la ventana…

-¡Vieja!..._ expresó Naruto, con un dejo de preocupación._

-¡ Que no me digas vieja! Cuantas veces tengo que mencionarlo, y porque demonios interrumpes así que no ves que estoy ocupada.

-Es que Sakura y Sasuke, están peleando en el campo de entrenamiento 7 y…

-¿Qué dijiste?... _la voz del Nara fue el que interrumpió._

-Que Sakura esta en peligro porque Sasuke no le tendrá compasión de Ella….

Todos los presentes se miraron entre si; los que estaban en la reunión era Tsunade, Shikaku, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro y Shizune.

-Mas bien Sakura le va a dar una buena paliza a Sasuke…_ menciono de lo mas tranquila la Hokage ya que ella había visto como su hija adoptiva había progresado, y estaba segura que podría._

Y no tan solo ella, estaba segura si no también dos mas; estaban mas que seguros pero aun así el Nara se le veía la una mirada de preocupación.

-¡Qué! ¿se van a quedar ahí viéndose las caras o van a ir?.. y como puede decir eso vieja que no ve que Sasuke es mas fuerte…

-¡Que no me digas asi!… sabes que olvídalo, además tal vez Sasuke sea fuerte pero Sakura es inteligente, hay muchas cosas que desconoces de Ella.

-No se ustedes pero yo me voy …. _Después de terminar de decir eso el Nara desapareció en un puf._

Después de eso todos siguieron su ejemplo…..

Cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, vieron que el suelo ya estaba desquebrajado alrededor de ellos, y solo se escuchaban golpes secos, Sasuke la golpeaba, pero ella paraba las embestidas, resistiéndolas, al parecer Sakura no contra atacaba mucho solo esquivaba y medio atacaba ,cosa que mucho no entendían.

Sakura estaba observando el patrón de pelea de Sasuke, para poder llevar la pelea al máximo y saber donde contra atacar… Sasuke era tan rápido que a Sakura tenia que ser rápidos movimientos, ninguno de los dos estaban usando sus espadas; solo técnicas , Sasuke se lanzo con unos Kunai en las manos, pero Ella con un movimiento fluido, se limito a saltar sobre él apoyando la mano en su cabeza y aterrizando suavemente detrás Al poner el primer pie en el suelo se giró sobre sí misma y le dio un solo golpe seco con el puño cerrado y un poco de Chackra al nivel de los pulmones, sacándole todo el aire y mandándolo de boca hacia el suelo.

Sasuke se levanto con un poco de dificultad…. Para escupir un poco de sangre, era el primer golpe que conectaba Sakura, ya que después de ver los movimientos de El se sentía más en confianza.

-Me tomaste desprevenido Sakurita!.. pero esto no volverá a pasar….. Sasuke tenia el orgullo herido, ya que le estaba costando trabajo volver a llenar sus pulmones de aire.

-¿Pero ya estas mejor cierto?...

Si ya estoy….. _ no termino de decir lo demás porque ya estaba estampado contra un árbol, otro golpe lo había derribado, doblemente su orgullo estaba por los suelos…_

Nuevamente Sasuke se levantaba con mas dificultan ya que el segundo golpe fue en el estomago sacándole todavía mas aire por el golpe y causándole una herida..

-¡Mierda!..._ fue la exclamación del pelinegro._

-Decias algo Sasuke kun!

Sasuke ya empezaba a odiar el tono de voz tan irónico al decir su nombre con el kun, Sasuke se levando y comenzó a atacar con más fuerza a Sakura.

-Solo esto es parte de mi calentamiento, así que deja de jugar y pelea enserio debilucha!

Sasuke saco su espada, al mismo tiempo que Sakura, la cual rogaba a todos los Dioses, el poder seguir como hasta ahora, no quero a perder, tenia que jugar el todo por el todo, así quedara echa una piltrafa humana ella ganaría.

Sasuke activo su Sharingan y a Sakura no le quedo de otra y Activo su genzougan, cuando Sasuke y otras personas que eran espectadores vieron el cambio en los ojos de Sakura les sorprendió ya que no estaban acostumbrados, pero ahora Sakura necesitaba la ayuda de todo lo que sabia, y tenias; porque Sasuke no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

Shikamaru junto con todos los demás estaban preocupados, y aunque la Hokage parecía tranquila estaba un poco preocupada si es que Sakura utilizaría su nueva táctica con la espada Ryo, eso es lo que le preocupaba mas. Sobre todo por si sus sospechas eran ciertas y estuviera embarazada.

Shikamaru sintió una mano en su hombre con un leve apretón, cuando volteo levemente miro a su padre el cual le daba una mirada de seguridad, que quería transmitirle a su hijo; nadie de los presentes preguntaba porque era la pelea hasta que el rubio hiperactivo hablo.

-Tsunade que no va a se nada usted por detener esta puta pelea!, que acaso no le importa Sakura, y su estúpido orgullo, todo porque no querer ser parte de la vida de Sasuke!.

La Hokage alzo una ceja…. –Explicate Naruto!, …_cuando dijo esto la mayoría que no sabia del porqué de la pelea, pusieron atención. Y fue así como Naruto les explico del porque se peleaban y las consecuencias de ganar o perder!_

-Problemático….. _Tensándose por el temor mas grande! De que saliera dañada tanto físicamente, como emocionalmente; y Si es que Ella perdía la perdía a Ella también; pero el confiaba en ella ya la había visto pelear, así que no tenia por que temer, pero no quería tampoco que saliera herida._

La lucha con espadas era interesante, un baile sincronizado por parte de ambos, solo se escuchaba el sonar del metal, los golpes que daba Sakura eran certeros no eran solo golpear por golpear, si no también cortar, los dos ya tenían la respiración entre cortada; el Sharingan no podía nada en contra de ella porque lo esquivaba no miraba directo a los ojos en momentos los cerraba ya esta acostumbrada a pelear y entrena asi; como cuando tenia la mascara de ANBU, ya que estaba acostumbrada a su buen oído y el flujo del chakra.

Cuando El se dio cuenta que era inservible su sharingan. Se preguntaba si ella estaba luchando a ciegas…Entonces forzó mas la katana y aumentó para activar el chidori. Sakura dio un paso atrás entonces envolvió su espada con llamas verdes de chakra. En ese instante todos ya tenían los ojos pasmados en ellos dos.

Se volvieron a lanzar frente a frente y chocando las espadas, Sasuke ejerció presión sobre ella empujándola y haciendo que las espadas se deslizaran. Sakura se retiró a un lado , con lo que el pelinegro ejerció mas presión empujándola hacia adelante, pero por la presión recibida se deslizo un poco y ella lo aprovechó ese pequeño desliz para girar sobre su derecha y colocándose tras él y golpeándolo con el codo en el área de los riñones; El Uchiha cayó de boca y cuando la miró la miro con odio.

-Levántate, que todavía no ha terminado, o ¿ ya terminamos? ….._ retándolo._

Sasuke no dijo nado solo se levanto con el ego nuevamente herido, y por un memento se perdió en esa mirada jade, no recordaba así a Sakura, donde estaba la niña llorona, la débil; la que siempre le juraba amor eterno….Ella parecía otra persona, mas ágil, mas fuerte, analizando cada movimiento; no la Sakura que el había conocido.

Sakura peleaba sin esfuerzo contra atacaba provocando cortes y cada vez mas se sentía frustrado Sasuke; pensando desde cuando Sakura Se había convertido en una oponente muy peligrosa.

Pero un Uchiha no sedería tan fácil, sin dar buena batalla y ella le pertenecía era suya, o eso pensaba El, así que ganaría fuera como fuera.

Se volvió a lanzar y en un descuido de Sakura y por el cansancio del cuerpo, que ya le cobraba factura, el aprovecho para darle un buen golpe en las costillas, lanzándola a una buena distancia considerable pero no llego al suelo ya que a la mitad del camino le arremetió otro tremendo golpe en el pecho ahora si incrustándola en el suelo; haciendo que soltara la espada.

Sakura solto un gemido de dolor, perdiendo aire…..

-Te rindes Sakura Uchiha….riendo divertido, poniéndose encima de ella para lamerle los labios.

Shikamaru se tenso, pensó en ese momento inmovilizarlo con su poseción de sombra para que todo acabara de una buena vez... aparte se preocupo de ver tremendo golpe que le dio el Pelinegro.

Sakura escupió sangre, y dio una sonrisa ladina…

-Jamás primero te castro antes que me toques…_ como Sasuke estaba encima de ella; Aprovecho para levantar su rodilla, y darle un buen golpe con fuerza en sus testículos y se la clavo._

A el no le quedo de otra que rodar y doblarse del dolor, Sakura todavía no se recuperaba del todo pero se incorporó Ella ya se estaba desesperando si la cosa seguía así era mas seguro que perdería, volvió a toser y escupió sangre.

Se arrastró como pudo por la espada, para meditar en lo que su contrincante seguía recuperándose, y activo su kekkai Genkai, concentrándose en lo que sucedería en el futuro en la batalla y lo que vio no le gusto, ya que Sasuke activaría nuevamente el Chidori de frente a ella hiriéndola de gravedad, y no tan solo perdería la apuesta, si no que posiblemente la vida, a Sakura no le quedaba de otra.

Hizo varios sellos rápido con la mano para poner en el suelo las palmas de la mano en la tierra apareciendo una luz entre verde y azul, estuvo el tiempo necesario para poder recuperar un poco de Chakra, el tiempo necesario para escapar de un fuerte chirrido de truenos que solo sintió lo caliente es su mejilla ya que ella rodo por el suelo, Sasuke ya se había recuperado.

Necesitaba tiempo así que invoco a 6 clones de sombras para que lucharan contra Sasuke, y mientras Este luchaba con los clones, ella tomo la espada y la aparto de la daga…..

-Mierda…. Fue la expresión de Tsunade junto con Gaara ya que eran los únicos que sabían de la espada y una Shizune preocupada miraba también esa escena, los demás veían normal todo ya que no sabían, lo que ocurriría; hasta que de pronto Sakura comenzó a hablar de una manera extraña:

**"Yami yori mo nao kurakimono, yoru yori mo nao fukakimono, konton no umi ni tayutaishi, konjiki narishi yami no ou, ware koko ni nanji ni negau, ware koko ni nanji ni chikau, ware ga mae ni tachi fusagarishi, subete no oroka naru mono ni, ware to nanji ga chikara mote, hitoshiku horobi wo ataen koto wo!... ¡GIGA SUREIBU!"**

_"Mas oscuro que la oscuridad, mas profundo que la noche, el señor de la dorada oscuridad reina en el mar del caos, te lo ruego, te lo imploro, con la fusión de mi poder y el tuyo, ¡otorga en este momento la justa ruina a tanta cosa que se encuentre junto a mi!... ¡GIGA SUREIBU!"_

Cuando Sasuke termino con el Ultimo clon no salía de su asombro…. Al igual que los presentes, y hasta el propio Shikamaru…..

-¿Que diablos es ese truco Sakura?

Cuando Sakura termino de fusionar las dos espadas y ver como aparecía la inscripción en ella…. **"Alabado sea el orden dada a la Luz desde el mismo borde del Caos";** se sintió segura ….

-No digas estupideces Uchiha no es ningún truco, es mi espada simplemente, ella y yo ahora somos uno.

-¿Cómo que eres un poco creída?, ya te dije que no te dieras mucha importancia, a de ser una simple ilusión barata.

-Que ilusión barata y que nada, sentirá el mismo infierno arder en el…._ Dijo un pelirrojo, con la experiencia de que a Él ya le había tocado sentirla._

-¿De que hablas Hermanito?..._ Menciono Temari con Preocupación, ya que el ambiente estaba poniéndose cada vez mas pesado y temía por la pelirrosa, ya que no le deseaba nada malo pese a los malos entendidos que habían visto._

-Solo observen y verán _… dijo la vez seca de La Hokage._

-No soy creída….

Dándole una mirada un poco macabra, siempre le pasaba así cuando tocaba la espada convertida, como que una parte el alma del dragón la dominaba; eso provoco que a Sasuke se le erizaran los bellos de su nuca recorriéndole un escalofrió, y no tan solo a El si no a algunos presentes.

-Yo soy Realista, y soy lo que soy y no lo aparento…..

Sakura espero a que diera el golpe el dueño del Sharingan, y una ves que se lanzo sabia que no había vuelta atrás ella tendría que ganar; los que los acompañaban apenas podían seguir los movimientos, de los contrincantes, solo se veían solo borrones de los roces del chidori y el rojo las llamas de la espada de Sakura, cuando las espadas Chocaban se escuchaban sonidos secos y estruendosos, parecidos cuando los turnos se escuchaban a lo lejos, tanto revuelo estaba levantando electrostática, haciendo que todo se agitara alrededor, levantado las hojas secas de los arboles y la hierba moviéndose un poco violenta, en si todo era espectacular, algo jamás antes visto, ….. la espada Ryo reaccionaba de acuerdo al poder de Sasuke haciendo mas fácil el manejo de ella.

Cuando llego el momento que Sasuke haría uso total del chidori porque la espada ya no le funcionaba como hubiera querido, y seria el golpe final, Sakura se alejó; para dar un golpe seco al suelo provocando un leve movimiento de tierra desquebrajando hasta donde estaba Sasuke, para ganar tiempo.

Tomo la espada con fuerza….

**_"Kaze yo, Akaki honoo yo, Ikazuchi to narite sabakino chikara o tokihanate ¡MONO BORUTO!"_**

("Viento, y fuego. ¡Conceded el Poder del Trueno a mis Manos! ¡MONO VOLT!").

La espada pareciera como si ahora tuviera el Chidori, pero realmente no era si, pero Sasuke lo pensó en un momento…

-Dattebayo; ¿Ella tiene el chidori Kakashi senseni?.

-No… No lo se Naruto, no de verdad no lo se_….decía un asombrado ninja copia…_ no percibo lo mismo como cuando Sasuke lo usa, es diferente, el flujo de chacra es diferente; es mas no se siente que ella ocupe tanto el Chacra; es otra clase de energía.

-No no es el chidori, es otra técnica, solo es propia de ella y su Clan o mas bien su Linaje antiguo y nadie mas la puede realizar, solo sus futuros descendientes.

-Yo no sabia nada de eso desde cuando ella tiene un clan y….

Fue interrumpido Kakashi…

-Como se lo dije a Naruto, se han perdido de muchas cosas de Ella, todo por hacerla a un lado, no le dieron la importancia necesaria, así que no se asombren porque ustedes tuvieron la culpa.-

Y asi es Tsunade tenia toda la razón, en ese momento tanto Naruto como Kakashi se sintieron culpables por no saber casi nada de su amiga.

Sasuke concentro todo el chidori para un solo golpe final; se lanzo a embestirla, cuando Sakura lo vio recordó lo que vio; también se acerco a él con gran velocidad con su espada cargada al igual que su mano de la misma corriente eléctrica, ya que le quería dar una descarga fuerte a Sasuke.

A duras penas Esquivo el golpe del Chidori, mandando chackra a sus pies y dando un saldo de tal manera que cuando cayo que da a espaldas de Sasuke, pero el dio un paso dando vuelta y agarrándola del cuello por detrás; la apretaba de tal manera que si giraba el cuello se lo rompería, Sakura estaba inmovilizada.

Sakura concentro toda la energía en todo su cuerpo aunque sabia las consecuencias le pasaria lo mismo que con Gaara pero valdría la pena.

**-¡MONO VOLT!...** Y la descarga electrica se disipo por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que los dos gimieran de dolor, mas Sasuke que Sakura, ya que ya estaba un poco mas acostumbrada…

En ese punto se preocuparon tanto Gaara como la Hokage, pues sabían de las consecuencias….los demás veian la escena mas que asombrados y preocupados…. Pero Sakura soltó la espada para romper el efecto cuando Sasuke la solto a Ella…

Sakura, se distancio un poco para agarrar vuelo y cargo su mano de un poco electricidad que todavía le quedaba, y le dio un golpe en el pecho el cual al recibirlo gimió de dolor ya que sintió como si tuviera varias descargas eléctricas. …..

Para después detener la caída al suelo para lánzale otro puñetazo en la mandíbula con el mismo efecto, lo elevo del suelo por el fuerte impacto, y antes de que bajara por la ley de gravedad, ella se impulso con chakra en sus pies para darte una Patada, cargada de Chakra, entre las costillas, y así mandarlo al suelo, que cuando cayo ya iba mas noqueado y la caída no ayudo en mucho así que ahí acabo de rematarse Sasuke.

Sakura termino jadeando, para recuperar todo el aire posible, grandes gotas de sudor le surcaban la frente; nadie podía creer lo que veían, Ella lo había derribado, la pelea no había sido fácil pero lo había conseguido, Sakura miro el cuerpo de Sasuke, y en sus labios se formo una sonrisa, se sentía bien con ella misma, por fin sentía que todo ese dolor que por tantos años atrás sentía por el se había ido por cada golpe arremetido hacia el.

Sasuke se movió para incorporarse un poco, abrió los ojos y cruzaron miradas…

-Espero que con esto…_decía una pelirrosa jadeando….-_ Quede saldado todo.._Sasuke no decía nada, se sentía totalmente su ego por los suelos, El sabia que había dado su la palabra; y la palabra de un Uchiha era valida._

Por lo tanto sabia que ya había perdido toda oportunidad con Ella, pero lamentablemente el hecho de verla pelear y ver como había crecido y ser mas fuerte la hizo desear más; Sasuke solo asintió, ya no le quedaba otra; una voz se escucho, después de que todo estaba en silencio de nuevo.

-Eres una desconsiderada Sakura Chan!, de verdad una baka como se te ocurre algo asi!, tan fácil hubiera sido aceptar al teme y ya!, Ya se te olvido cuanto llorabas por el, o para eso querías traerlo de vuelta a la aldea…..no que tenias que armar todo este espectáculo!... que tal, si tu morías, o mas bien mira como lo dejaste al Teme, eres una desconsiderada que solo piensas en ti.

Nadie decía nada pero a Sakura le rodeo un aura negra…. Eso era el colmo…..

-Callate Naruto!, tu no tienes que reclamarme nada!, ni tu ni nadie, son la persona menos indicada.

-¿Y según tu quien es la persona indicada para decirte que lo que hiciste es incorrecto?…..

-Mira Kakashi tómalo esto como un puto entrenamiento, dejen de ser quejicas, porque en los próximos entrenamientos los voy a dejar asi a ustedes; además nadie de ustedes es el indicado, nadie es mi dueño,… Ah….. y no soy desconsiderada….. yo…! _Su voz se quería_ quebrarse_ pero se aguantó solo apretó fuerte sus manos en puños….._

Yo, Siempre para ustedes he sido débil; siempre he ido tras de ustedes, mirando sus espaldas… ¡estoy harta de sentirme débil!... ustedes siempre han hecho conmigo los que les ha dado la gano nunca me han tomado en serio….

-Sasuke ha despreciado siempre mi amor, tratándome peor que una animal… y tu solo te fuiste, dejándome sola, y Kakashi nunca me miro con potencial, así que es fácil ver mis errores, pero no ven los suyos propios.

Todos escuchaban atentos….. Sin decir nada

-Pero Sakura Cha….

-Sakura y una mierda!,…. _Dando un grito de cólera…_ estoy cansada de todos ustedes, de que todo giren en torno a ustedes, ni que fueran el ombligo del universo, siempre me he preocupado por ustedes, no digas que soy desconsiderada, o que no me preocupo por ustedes, porque no es asi…..

- Deberías calmarte Sakura ….. Estas alterada, se ve que no has sabido manejar esta situación y se te fue de las manos…..

-Mire Sensei, o debería decir ex Sensei…. Nada se me salió de control, todo lo tenia previsto, y si actuar de esa forma para usted es salirse de control para mi no lo es lo hice así para que El me respetara…_señalando a Sasuke, _porque por lo visto a mi nadie me respeta o me toma en cuenta en las opiniones verdad Neji, solo mueven piezas al azar…. Como…como si yo fuera una pieza de Shogi, solo para su propia conveniencia.

Neji al escuchar su nombre se tenso y solo desvió la mirada mientras que Naruto la tenía gacha y Kakashi sentía mal ya que en parte Ella tenía razón.

-Ya me canse de ver solo por los demás y no por mi propia felicidad, ya me he preocupado por la gente, más que por mi misma; por demasiado tiempo, no creen que ya es hora de que yo sea feliz con la persona que amo…_viendo a Shikamaru_

- Pero dudo que a estas alturas realmente es apersona me ame, pero aun así quiero ser feliz con o sin el amor de El….._ El Nara también se sintió mal cuando ella menciono eso; porque pese a lo que el le habi demostrado ella pensaba que no la amaba,_

-Entonces eres una egoísta….._ se escucho la voz del portador del Sharingan._

-Mira quien lo dice, la persona que mas sabe de egoísmo, asique mejor cierra la boca… además si no me preocupo y por mi misma nadie lo hará, pero ya es hora de que piense primero en mí, y si no les parecen pues vayan se a la mierda, o traten de superarlo porque de ahora en adelante todo será así; porque yo ya me canse de ustedes…..

Dicho esto desapareció…..

Todos meditando las palabras de la pelirrosa, porque ella tenia la razón; y eso es lo que mas les dolía a ellos….. Porque las palabras cargadas de verdad duelen…..

**_Si!, aquí esta por fin , ya estoy actualizándolo, lo tenia abandonado, por momentos se me va la inspiración, y no quiero escribir por escribir así que me espero, espero les guste este capitulo, no sintiéndolo exagerado, no soy buena narrando batallas, pero bueno es mi primer finc, y la verdad lo quiero terminar y no dejarlo por ahí!._**

**_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, y a los que no son de F.F pero aun así escriben aunque no les puedo responder pero agradezco muchas gracias Fernanda!, y a todos los demás que me dan ánimos!_**


End file.
